Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis
by anabanana94
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait découvert qu'une sorcière, J.K.R, avait écrit des livres sur lui pour se faire de l'argent dans le monde Moldu ? Et s'il découvrait un site de fanfictions ? Qui le mettent avec Malfoy ?ça va le faire changer d'idées...HP/DM slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à J.K. Rowling, et je tiens à préciser que les "accusations" lancées sur elle dans cette fiction ne sont que fariboles provenant que mon cerveau dégenté. ^^

**Pairing:** HP/DM of course !

**Rating M** car lemon dans les derniers chapitres

**Avertissement:** Homophobes, ceci n'est pas pour vous, il va y avoir des slashs entre hommes, donc au revoir !

**Note de l'auteur: **Salut tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, que j'ai écrite en un temps record, (pendant mes cours de philo et mes heures de permanence en fait) pour l'anniversaire d'une amie: **SoulEater-XD**. Elle comporte six chapitres, tous écrit, donc il n'y aura sûrement pas de retard. En même temps je continue à écrire **Trois jours pour toute une vie** et à la publier (d'ailleurs je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un peu moins d'inspiration en ce moment, même si la suite arrivera bientôt). Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un a déjà écrit quelque chose comme ça, j'espère faire quelque chose de nouveau =) enfin bon, vous me direz ^^

**Résumé:** Et si Harry Potter avait découvert qu'une sorcière, J.K. Rowling, avait écrit des livres sur lui pour se faire de l'argent dans le monde Moldu ? En voulant chercher des informations sur ces livres, il va découvrir un site de fanfictions qui va remettre en question ses pensées sur certaines personnes...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Harry, pensif, était devant un ordinateur, pianotant sur le clavier. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était en vacances chez Hermione, dans sa résidence secondaire dans le Gard, près d'Avignon. Ses parents leur avaient proposé, et l'éternel trio était ravi. Harry avait terminé sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard un mois et demi plus tôt avec brio, avec la mort de Voldemort pour couronner le tout. La rentrée approchait, et même s'il passait d'excellent moments avec Hermione et Ron, qui était bien sûr là, étant-donné qu'il sortait avec la jolie brunette depuis la destruction de Voldemort.

En y repensant, le combat n'avait pas été facile. Harry avait du y mettre toutes ses forces, toute son énergie, et même s'il n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur, il avait un peu perdu de sa combativité au cours de cette guerre. Il ne se disputait jamais avec qui que ce soit, bien que ça soit rare auparavant, il ne s'énervait plus par rapport aux querelles incessantes du couple de ses amis par exemple. Evidement, il restait à savoir s'il arriverait à garder son impassibilité même à Poudlard, devant l'infernal Draco Malfoy. Harry grinça des dents quand il pensa au Prince des Serpentards. En voilà un qu'il n'avait pas envie de retrouver !

Un éclat de rire attira son attention, et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, où il apercevait Ron et Hermione en train de jouer dans la piscine de celle-ci. Bien que la chaleur de ce mois d'août soit étouffante (Ron et Harry se promenaient le plus souvent dans la maison ou le jardin torse-nu, simplement vêtus d'un bermuda), Harry avait gentiment refusé d'aller se baigner, malgré les insistances de ses deux amis.

Il avait préféré leurs laisser un peu d'intimité et de liberté, sachant que s'il était à leur place, il apprécierait ce moment sans lui.

Il avait profité pour repenser à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses meilleurs amis quelques jours plus tôt, et qui l'avait grandement intrigué.

La chaleur de la pièce le prenait à la gorge et il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Les parents d'Hermione étaient partis en amoureux pour le week-end, leur laissant la maison avec confiance. Ainsi, Harry déambulait dans la vaste maison sans se gêner. La cuisine était grande et lumineuse, tout comme le reste de la villa, et remplie d'appareils sophistiqués moldus.

Tout en buvant, Harry sourit en repensant à la réaction de Ron quand il avait vu marcher un micro-onde pour la première fois. Il avait sursauté en poussant un cri singulièrement aigu, et s'était posté devant Hermione, la baguette brandie comme si l'appareil était dangereusement mortel, avant que ses deux amis, littéralement explosés de rire, ne lui expliquent qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Sa crainte s'était alors transformée en intérêt lorsqu'il avait comprit que l'appareil servait à réchauffer de la _nourriture._

Harry revint dans le bureau et se rassit devant l'ordinateur. Après l'incident du micro-onde, Hermione avait mis un point d'honneur à présenter à Ron tout les appareils d'électroménagers, ainsi que tout ce qui marchait à l'électricité. Ron en avait eu la tête farcie pendant un moment, mais avait quand même réussi à tenir une conversation avec les parents de sa bien-aimée, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de "Laure-grignoteur" (_Pourquoi"grignoteur" d'abord ? On devrait dire "grignoteuse" ! Laure c'est une fille, non ?_).

Les parents d'Hermione avaient d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à contenir leur fou-rire quand il avait prononcé le nom de leur machine.

Au moment où Hermione avait expliqué le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur, elle s'était souvenue d'un détail et avait révélé quelque chose à Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Tu sais que les moldus connaissent ton existence, Harry ?_

_-Pardon ? Balbutia le concerné._

_-Comment ça se fait ? S'exclama Ron._

_-J'ai vu ma cousine moldue, l'autre jour, expliqua Hermione d'un air mystérieux. Bien sûr elle ne sait pas que les sorciers existent et que j'en fais partie, mais elle m'a demandé quelque chose qui m'a fait drôlement sursauter._

_-Crache le morceau, 'Mione, grommela Ron, alors que Harry tentait de comprendre quelque chose._

_-Bon, j'y vais, mais c'est assez compliqué en fait. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais lu le dernier tome de "Harry Potter" !_

_-HEIN ?_

_-QUOI ?? Mais comment ça ? S'écria Harry, affolé._

_-Deux secondes, assis-toi tu vas comprendre."_

_Anxieux, Harry s'était assit avec ses deux amis, attendant la suite._

_"Il semblerait qu'une sorcière, sous le pseudonyme de J., aie écrit et romancé chaque année de tes études, Harry._

_-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_-J'ai fait comme si je l'avais lu, mais après je suis allée faire un tour sur Internet pour vérifier tout ça. Cette sorcière a écrit six livres sur ta vie, mais à l'intention des moldus, car ignorant tout de notre monde, c'était comme si elle l'avait créé pour eux ! Et ça a eu un énorme succès ! Elle gagne énormément d'argent grâce à ça. Pour eux elle a inventé un monde, imaginé un personnage, les moldus ne savent pas qu'il y a un vrai Harry. Pour eux c'est une super histoire, pleine d'idées originales. _

_-Mais…fit Harry, la bouche sèche, abasourdi par le choc de la révélation, ce qu'elle raconte dedans… C'est vrai ? C'est ma vie ?_

_-Oh, et bien il y a les grandes lignes, comme le fait que tu aies survécu à Voldemort, que tu as tué le Basilic, etc… Mais elle a beaucoup romancé, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, mais apparemment ça se lit vraiment comme un roman, une fiction._

_-Tu l'as lu ?Demanda Ron, intrigué._

_-Non bien sûr, c'est un tissu de niaiseries, mais j'ai demandé à Lavande Brown par hibou, elle était plutôt contente d'avoir des nouvelles. Il y a plein de sorciers qui le lisent aussi, ils espèrent apprendre des choses sur "L'Elu", renifla Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais pas autant que les moldus, le roman est quand même moins célèbre dans le monde sorcier tellement il y a de livres sur ton compte qui ont été écrit depuis 17ans._

_-Eh ben dis-donc… Dit Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

_-Ils…Ils ne savent pas que j'existe, alors ?Questionna Harry, hésitant._

_-Non bien sûr, puisqu'ils prennent ça pour un roman. Ça aurait été trop dangereux pour le monde magique s'ils l'avaient su ! Pour eux tu es un personnage célèbre de roman, un peu comme Mme Bovary ou le Vicomte de Valmont…_

_-Ouf, je me passe très bien de cette célébrité de plus, merci, marmonna Harry._

_-C'est qui cette Meudeume Bovary ? Grimaça Ron qui ne comprenait rien._

_-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire une comparaison aussi littéraire, soupira Hermione. Aussi célèbre que le Petit Chaperon Rouge, si tu préfères !_

_-Ah d'accord ! S'écria Ron dans un éclair de lucidité._

_-Merci de me comparer à un débile innocent Petit Chaperon Rouge…_

_-Nous sommes tes chaperons…_

_-A quand remonte ta dernière aventure depuis que tu as plaqué ma sœur ?" Se moqua Ron._

_Le rouge monta aux joues de Harry qui protesta avec véhémence._

_"Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait à ta sœur… Et tu sais très bien que je n'aie pas eu de copine après elle._

_-Ou un copain, pourquoi pas, insinua Hermione d'un ton malicieux alors que Ron éclatait de rire._

_-HEIN ? Mais je suis pas homo !_

_-ça va, je rigolais Harry, le rassura Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule._

_-Ouh, ça fait du bien du bien de rire, mais ça donne chaud ! Se plaignit Ron._

_-On se fait un plongeon ? Proposa Hermione._

_-Le dernier à l'eau est un troll mal léché !" Cria Ron en partant en courant._

_Ils avaient couru avec enthousiasme jusqu'à la piscine, dans le jardin de la villa, semant leurs habits sur leur passage: avec la chaleur, ils avaient toujours leurs maillots de bain sur eux. _

_Au final, personne n'avait gagné, car Hermione, ne voulant pas être en reste, avait sauté sur Ron, qui lui, avait percuté Harry, et ils étaient tombés tous en vrac dans l'eau fraîche, hilares._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La conversation était revenue trotter dans la tête de Harry peu de temps après, et il avait décidé d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. Après tout c'était de lui que l'on parlait !

Il était particulièrement énervé que l'on se soit servi de son identité pour écrire un livre et gagner de l'argent sur son dos. Surtout qu'il était déjà assez connu dans le monde magique pour ne pas être, en plus, célèbre dans le monde moldu, même si celui-ci ne connaissait rien de son existence réelle. Il était intrigué par le fait que Hermione lui avait précisé que six tomes étaient déjà parus. Cela datait donc d'un bon moment. Il était donc assez étonnant qu'il n'apprenne l'existence des romans que maintenant.

Quand il eut fini de tergiverser, il inspira une grande goulée d'air. Dehors, les rires et les éclaboussures s'étaient tus. Ron et Hermione flottaient sur l'eau l'un dans les bras de l'autre, allongés sur un matelas pneumatique.

Harry rapprocha le clavier de l'ordinateur vers lui, et tapa seulement deux mots:

"_Harry Potter._"

Il fut stupéfait du nombre de réponses qui arrivaient par centaines. Faisant glisser le curseur, il fit défiler les pages. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, sonné par le fait qu'il y ait autant de choses liées à lui.

Les livres d'Harry Potter, les films, les jeux vidéos, des jeux de société divers et variés.

Il commençait à avoir la nausée, dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait, déçu que son identité soit devenue un objet de consommation, alors que personne ne le connaissait vraiment, _lui_.

Un site attira soudain son regard. Le titre était d'une couleur rouge sang, enjolivée d'or, écrit dans une écriture gothique biscornue. D'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était un site sorcier. Il en avait déjà entendu parler. Seul les sorciers pouvaient les voir.

"Fanfictions sur le monde de Harry Potter."

Intrigué, il cliqua sur le lien. Une petite sorcière apparut sur l'écran, se déplaçant sur un minuscule balai dans tout l'espace dont elle disposait, autrement dit: le rectangle de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Un peu réductrice, comme zone de déplacement. Des paroles s'inscrivaient sur son passage, dans la même écriture gothique, sur un fond ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du parchemin.

"Bienvenue sur le site officiel des fanfictions sur Harry Potter."

De plus en plus étonné, Harry accéda à la page d'accueil, lisant au fur et à mesure ce qui présentait le site. D'après ce qu'il comprit, des fans de lui écrivaient des histoires sur son compte et pouvaient les publier sur ce site qui permettait à tous de les lire, et de regrouper toutes les histoires publiées. Sauf que là, c'était ses fans à _lui_, et non pas les fans du ridicule bouquin écrit par J. !

D'ailleurs, il avait lu dans un des résumés des sites qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure un des passages du romans qui le décrivait, et il n'était plus du tout gringalet comme il était décrit ! Non mais ! Il s'était beaucoup étoffé et avait gagné en muscles, et était maintenant presque aussi grand que Ron, ce qui n'était pas peut dire.

Donc, si c'était des fans qui écrivaient ces histoires, certaines personnes le connaissaient certainement. Il frissonna. Il croyait vraiment halluciner. Il imagina de ses camarades de dortoirs écrivant une de ces histoires… Oh mon Dieu ! Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la liste des genres d'histoires. Il fronça les sourcils: la liste des histoires d'amour était de loin la plus importantes, et particulièrement alarmante aux yeux de Harry.

Plus loin, il remarqua une liste de prénoms associés au sien, avec le nombre d'histoires écrites dessus entre parenthèses.

"Harry/Draco

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Cho

Etc…"

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son nom figurait à côté de celui de Malfoy. Etonné, il cliqua sur le lien.

Et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia d'horreur puis lui arracha un hoquet. QUOI ?! Ils osaient écrire des histoires d'_AMOUR_ sur lui et _MALFOY _?? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Ils étaient malades ou quoi ?!

De rage, il ferma le lien et quitta le site. Il croisa les bras, furieux. De quel droit ces…foutus fans écrivaient-ils des choses sur lui ? Et surtout avec la fouine ! Et il n'était _pas _GAY ! Il laissa échapper un sifflement agacé de ses lèvres purpurines. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était que ces histoires écrites sur Malfoy et lui étaient celles qui étaient le plus écrites et le plus lues ! Comme s'il était logique qu'il soit avec…avec un fichu fils de mangemort pourri-gâté peroxydé et arrogant !

Beaucoup trop énervé, il sortit de la pièce et traversa le salon d'un pas rapide pour déboucher sur le jardin par une baie vitrée, rejoignant ses amis. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il les avait laissé seuls presque trois quart d'heures. Maintenant il allait les déranger un peu…

Les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis dans la piscine, sur leu matelas pneumatique d'une affreuse couleur orange fluo, mais ça, nous nous en fichions.

Un sourire diabolique traversa le visage de Harry, et ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent d'une lueur machiavélique.

Il enleva son bermuda beige, découvrant ses abdominaux bien dessinés, et accessoirement, son maillot de bain noir, agrémenté de deux fleurs d'hibiscus vertes. Il plongea dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, à côté du couple, les éclaboussant un maximum. Leur réaction ne fut pas tardive. Ron glapit d'un ton glapit et tomba à la renverse dans l'eau, alors qu'Hermione criait d'un ton aigu.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhh !!! C'est froiiid !

-Ca va pas la tête ? cria Ron.

Harry explosa de rire devant l'air ahuri de ses amis. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice, et eurent un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Oh, euh, je suis désolé, je vais peut-être y aller, tenta Harry en reculant.

-Vengeance !" cria Ron en se lançant à la poursuite du brun.

Hermione sortit de l'eau en courant et se précipita vers la maison, tandis que Ron pratiquait la chasse au Harry.

Harry ayant beau nager de toutes ses forces, la piscine n'étant pas immense et n'ayant pas pu faire demi-tour, il fut bien vite acculé dans un coin de la piscine par le rouquin.

"Ouh mais c'est qu'il en impose le petit Ronnie, plaisanta Harry.

-Tais-toi, c'est toi le coincé ici ! jubila ledit Ronnie.

-J'ai la punition ! cria Hermione en revenant de la maison, sa baguette à la main, distrayant Harry d'une seconde qui lui fut…fatale.

-Aaaah !!! Non Ron, lâches-moi !!! Aaaaaah !"

Sans daigner lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, Ron s'était jeté sur lui pour le ceinturer, sans qu'il puisse faire un seul geste. Harry se débattait entre deux éclats de rire, mais n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Ron le saisit à bras le corps et le tira hors de l'eau.

"Eh ben, c'est là qu'on sent que tu as pris du muscle, vieux ! T'es lourd !

-Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi ! Non mais !"

-_Menotus!"_ cria Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Harry fut attaché en un clin d'œil avec des cordelettes en coton, au niveau de ses bras et de ses pieds.

"Aaah !!! Arrêtez, bande de dégénérés !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras notre pardon, voyons, fit Ron d'un ton doucereux mais avec un rire dans la voix.

-Grmblm", grommela Harry en se renfrognant.

Hermione agita sa baguette une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci en direction du fond du jardin, vers la petite cabane à outils. Quelque chose atterrit dans sa main. Quelque chose de long, de fin, de jaune et de cylindrique.

"Oh. non. Se lamenta Harry.

-Je peux , demanda Hermione à Ron en soulevant un sourcil.

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie, honneur aux dames ! Répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Et Hermione ouvrit le robinet du tuyau d'arrosage, déversant un jet d'eau glacée sur le brun, qui, malgré tout ses efforts pour bouger, ne put éviter l'eau qui cascadait sur lui.

« Noooooooon ! ! ! C'est froiiiiid ! Aaaaaaaah ! ! !

-Ca t'apprendra à nous réveiller avec de l'eau froide pendant un moment de couple ! »

Harry se tortillait dans l'herbe, avait de plus en plus froid, d'autant plus que ses cris ne changeaient absolument rien à son sort. Il se concentra sur les cordelettes qui encerclaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, et envoya un flux de sa magie dessus. Ses cordes se déchirèrent dans un craquement sourd, et il se releva d'un bond. Hermione et Ron avaient sursautés, mais étaient habitués aux démonstrations de puissance de Harry. Néanmoins, Hermione en avait lâché le tuyau d'arrosage qui s'était éteint. En revanche ils s'inquiétaient un peu, vraiment un tout petit peu pour leur sort face au Survivant. Hermione se rapprocha furtivement de Ron.

« Oups, nous avons provoqué le Grand Harry Potter !

-Mon dieu, que va-t-il nous faire ? Se moqua Ron et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry les fit reculer progressivement en s'approchant d'eux.

« Pas grand chose… »

Il les poussa du revers de la main et ils basculèrent dans la piscine, tout en poussant un cri outragé.

Ils réapparurent à la surface, ron crachant un peu d'eau, mais riant autant que sa petite amie.

"C'est promis, je ne vous dérangerai plus, cher couple de grenouille !" leur assura Harry en rigolant

Ils terminèrent la journée de bonne humeur, et devant une de ces attractions moldues auxquelles Ron avait prit goût: les films. Ils avaient donc passé une très bonne soirée, à manger des pizzas commandées par les bons soins d'Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry dormait dans la chambre d'amis, avec Ron. Il écoutait le rythme régulier de la respiration calme et paisible de son ami. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une sorcière avait écrit des romans sur son compte pour se faire de l'argent dans le monde moldu, et dans le même temps, des sorciers écrivaient des histoires d'amateurs sur lui, lui inventant des histoires d'amours quelconques. Seulement ces histoires, du moins les trois quarts s'obstinaient à lui faire subir une idylle avec son pire ennemi. Ces auteurs avaient vraiment un problème. Sauf que...peut-être que ce n'était pas des histoires d'amour, écrites entre lui et Malfoy ? Il avait peut-être mal lu ? Il eut une illumination. Mais oui, c'était évident ! il avait mal lu, ces histoires relataient sûrement ses disputes légendaires avec la fouine ! Il soupira, à peine soulagé. Il subsistait un nœud de doute dans sa poitrine. Résigné, il se redressa dans le lit, et repoussa le seul drap dont il était couvert.

Prudemment pour ne pas réveiller Ron, il se leva et marcha à tâtons jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement. Se sentant un peu coupable d'inspecter la maison comme s'il était chez lui, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, et regarda par la serrure. Aucune lumière, elle devait dormir. Au moins il ne se sentait pas obligé d'aller la voir pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller sur l'ordinateur, ni de lui dire pourquoi. Il se trouvait déjà assez ridicule comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du père d'Hermione, où était l'ordinateur. Même en caleçon et en pleine nuit, l'atmosphère était pesante et étouffante, et il eut vite trop chaud. Toujours sans faire de bruit, il entra dans le bureau, s'assit sur la chaise tournante, moelleuse et moderne, et alluma l'ordinateur.

Soudain, il cru entendre un bruit et s'immobilisa, tendu, le cœur battant et l'oreille aux aguets. Ne percevant aucun son, il faillit abandonner et retourner se coucher, mais la curiosité l'emporta, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il retrouva le site traumatisant.

Appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir, il cliqua sur le lien: "Harry/Draco." Sans réfléchir vraiment; il cliqua ensuite sur la première histoire. Les fictions étaient listées en fonction des appréciations des lecteurs, et il avait choisi la plus lue et la plus appréciée. L'histoire la mieux écrite. La meilleure histoire sur Malfoy et lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur l'horloge plaquée sur le mur au fond du bureau. Minuit vingt-sept. Il ne resterait qu'une demi-heure au maximum.

Les doigts tremblants, il fit glisser le curseur, et commença à lire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A suivre...

La suite bientôt. ça vous a plu ? Si vous pouviez me donner quelques conseils ça serait bien, car c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans ce genre ! Review ? Pleaaase ! .

Anabanana


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à J.K. Rowling, et je tiens à préciser que les "accusations" lancées sur elle dans cette fiction ne sont que fariboles provenant que mon cerveau dégenté

**Pairing:** HP/DM of course !

**Rating M** car lemon dans les derniers chapitres

**Avertissement:** Homophobes quittez cette page, vous ne serez point regrettés et nous serons d'autant plus pervers xD

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci pour le gentil accueil que vous avez fait à ma fiction (15 review pour un premier chapitre c'est déjà pas mal), j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je devrai publier un chapitre par semaine, tout les lundi, mais comme je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir updater demain, je vous mets ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour ne pas être en retard !

Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant mises des reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir, étant donné que n'ayant pas le bonheur de m'appeler J.K.R., je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fiction ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, aux alentours de dix heures trente, Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre des garçons, les cheveux au vent, les joues roses et des lettres à la main.

"Les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées ! Levez-vous !"

Ron grommela dans son sommeil. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et dirigea des yeux vides et cerclés de noir vers la brunette qui lui tendait sa lettre. Ron émergea lentement des couvertures, sortant sa tête ébouriffée de son oreiller.

"Mione… Tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on soir réveillé ? On est en vacances…Se plaignit-il.

-Oh, rabat-joie, va."

Il attrapa sa lettre et l'ouvrit, tandis que ses deux amis faisaient de même. Un court silence régna, juste le temps aux adolescents de lire leurs lettres.

"Ah, on dirait qu'ils ont trouvé un nouveau professeur de DCFM… Remarqua Hermione.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas Rogue, répondit Ron, dubitatif.

-Tiens, j'ai un autre papier…" Fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

A la lecture du parchemin, son visage s'éclaira et ses pupilles brillèrent.

"Ah ! Je suis préfète en chef ! s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu l'être à ta place, mais c'est super, Mione ! Hein Harry ?"

Ce fut à ce moment que la température chaleureuse de la pièce chuta. Ron et Hermione venaient de s'apercevoir de l'état catatonique de Harry. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée de Hermione, et avait lu sa lettre d'un air absent. Il était extrêmement pâle, alors qu'il avait beaucoup bronzé cet été, avait les traits tirés, les yeux creux et assombris par des cernes grisâtres. Ses yeux habituellement verts étaient vides et inexpressifs.

Hermione jeta un regard alarmé à Ron et s'assit prudemment au bord du lit de Harry.

"Euh… Harry ?"

Celui-ci leva des yeux ternes vers elle.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as eu…des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, en désignant la lettre qu'il tenait encore.

Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix basse et un peu rauque, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui coûtait, lui arrachait une souffrance indicible.

"Non…ça va.

-Tu as dormi cette nuit ? demanda Ron, la mine soucieuse.

-Tu veux une potion ? proposa Hermione gentiment.

-Tu ferais peut-être bien de dormir, tu as une tête de déterré, 'Ry, continua Ron, très perspicace.

-J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout."

Mais la mine alarmée de ses amis fit passer un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux de harry. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui. Ils ne devaient pas s'en faire pour lui ! Il allait bien… Il avait _juste_ passé une nuit blanche à réfléchir.

"Mais oui, je vais essayer de dormir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va. On va dire que j'ai eu un bug, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, bien que son maigre sourire ne s'étendisse pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

-D'accord. Est-ce que tu voudras venir faire des courses avec nous après ? Il faut racheter des fruits et des boissons, nous en faisons une consommation effrénée.

-Non, c'est bon, merci. Ça vous laissera un peu de temps en amoureux.

-Merci, lui sourit Ron. Mais repose-toi bien.

-Oui, oui.

Les deux amis sortirent de la pièce, Ron prenant des habits pour aller se laver, Hermione les ayant sorti du lit.

Harry entendit leurs murmures étouffés.

"J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de cauchemars sur Voldemort ! fit la voix d'Hermione.

-…ressemble à un mort…yeux vides…"

Harry n'en écouta pas plus, ils s'éloignaient déjà. Soupirant, il se leva lentement du lit, enleva son caleçon et s'habilla mécaniquement. Il revint vers son lit, tendit les couvertures et s'allongea dessus.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'ordinateur à trois heures du matin, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. lorsqu'il avait commencé à lire l'histoire sur Malfoy et lui, il s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à _ça_ ! Pas à _ça_ ! Au début de l'histoire, il s'était dit que c'était plutôt bien écrit, que Poudlard était bien décrit, et que ses disputes avec Malfoy étaient bien retranscrites. Tout allait bien.

Au début, l'histoire parlait des cours. Au début elle parlait de ses querelles avec le blond. et au fur et à mesure, d'un oeil extérieur, il se rendait compte qu'il se disputait bien trop avec Malfoy. Qu'il le cherchait sans cesse. C'était bizarre. il l'avait tellement haït dès le départ qu'il trouvait normal de lui lancer des regards méprisants et des piques désagréables quand il le croisait. C'était un petit enfoiré égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même et à faire chier les autres !

Harry se retourna sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir lu cette fan...cette fe...cette fanfiction. Elle lui avait implanté des idées dans la tête contre son gré, des choses qu'il ne voulait même pas envisager.

Tout simplement parce que l'histoire donnait une possible humanité à Malfoy. Il prenait ça pour une théorie irréalisable, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas exister car elle était contraire à la personne qui était concernée. Dans l'histoire, Malfoy était présenté sous une certaine forme de victime. victime de son père qui lui imposait des choix qu'il ne voulait pas faire, mais qu'il était obligé d'accepter sous peine d'être torturé par son propre père. Harry ricana intérieurement. il aurait bien voulu voir ça ! Le fils chéri et adulé par son papa mangemort ? Il aurait voulu que Malfoy-père torture son fils, histoire qu'il paye toutes les saloperies qu'il lui avait faites subir pendant ces six ans d'études à Poudlard.

Le Malfoy qu'il avait découvert dans l'histoire était malheureux, il portait un masque glacial et arrogant simplement pour préserver l'image fière et dominante des Malfoy. En dessous, il serait différent. il serait humain, rirait, plaisanterait, serait "gentil"... Mais c'était tellement stupide. comme si Malfoy était capable de sentiments ! Ce type était une huître ! Il n'avait pas de sentiments, il l'avait suffisamment montré. Et puis c'était trop différent du Malfoy qu'il connaissait et détestait. de toute façon, ce n'était qu'une fiction. Ce n'était pas _réel_.

Un Malfoy n'avait pas de cœur, point à la ligne.

Le cœur de Harry se serra et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir. Il y avait une partie de l'histoire qu'il avait falsifié de son esprit, de sa mémoire.

_Non, ne pas penser à ça, ne surtout pas penser à ça..._

La fin de l'histoire, Harry refusait d'y penser. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Et pourtant, il en imaginait des choses...

Dans la fiction, lui et Malfoy, à force de se battre, changeaient leur haine en désir...et ils tombaient amoureux.

A la grande limite, ce qui le gênait le plus, ce n'était pas l'histoire en elle-même, il pouvait comprendre que les gens aient des fantasmes étranges sur lui et Malfoy, puisqu'ils étaient totalement opposés, non, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à _s'arrêter de lire._ il n'avait pas pu s'arracher de la fiction une fois commencée. il avait voulu voir jusqu'où cela irait, et il avait lu avec frénésie, dévorant chaque chapitre avec une quantité d'émotions différentes qui avaient défilées en lui, bousculant ses pensées et détruisant ses principes.

Harry se leva à toute vitesse et se précipita vers les toilettes, claquant violemment la porte de la chambre contre le mur au passage. Il vomit tout son dégoût, pour l'histoire, pour Malfoy et pour lui-même. ses cheveux trempés de sueur collaient à son front. Haletant et les larmes aux yeux, il s'assit par terre et s'adossa au mur.

Il se sentait tiraillé de l'intérieur. Le côté de Malfoy exposé dans l'histoire lui avait beaucoup déplu tant il différait de celui qu'il connaissait, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas pu se décoller de l'histoire. C'était totalement paradoxal et il était déstabilisé par ses impressions. Mais il identifiait le "gentil Malfoy" de l'histoire à la réalité, et en même temps l'histoire était réellement devenue fiction (et non pas basée sur le réel qu'il vivait) quand il l'avait lue, tellement c'était différent de ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué...

D'un côté il avait sa raison qui lui disait que c'était une fiction et que Malfoy n'était pas comme cela en réalité, et de l'autre, il arrivait à faire abstraction de la fiction pour lire l'histoire d'un oeil extérieur, comme s'il n'était pas un protagoniste de la fiction. Ce n'était vraiment pas pareil que la vie qu'il avait tout les jours... il en venait presque à regretter que sa vie ne soit pas celle de l'histoire. Pas qu'il voulait arrêter de se disputer avec Malfoy et être amoureux de lui, et...coucher avec lui...

_STOP ! Pensée interdite ! Pensée falsifiée, n'existe plus !_

Le passage où l'histoire le faisait _coucher_ avec Malfoy l'avait excité tellement c'était bien écrit, et il se détestait pour cela._ STOP !!! Ne-pas-y-penser !_

Une nouvelle nausée le prit et il pencha la tête vers les toilettes. Il se leva pour passer sous une douche rapide. Paradoxalement, les scènes de sexe décrites l'avait excité (ce qu'il détestait reconnaître) et l'avait également choqué. Mais pour revenir à ses hyppogriffes, Harry avait presque envié la vie que l'auteur lui avait créé dans l'histoire, car tout y était si simple, si paisible et si calme... Même ses altercations avec la fouine semblaient dérisoires...

Il était déchiré. Ce n'était pas possible que Malfoy soit comme ça en vrai, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire... Et _si_ ? Et si Malfoy était différent de ce qu'il montrait et de ce que lui voyait ? Tel que Harry le connaissait, Lucius Malfoy était tout à fait capable de frapper son fils...

Raaaa, qu'est-ce que ce sujet pouvait lui prendre la tête ! Tête qu'il essuyait à présent avec une grande serviette éponge. Il ne devait pas penser qu'un Malfoy puisse être "bon". il vit un sourire sarcastique s'étaler sur le reflet de son visage dans le miroir rond agrémentant la salle de bain. Un Malfoy "bon". cela sonnait comme une oxymore. Et c'était foncièrement impossible. il fallait qu'il arrête d'y songer, il avait déjà fait une nuit blanche à cause de ça. Foutu blond !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'insulter copieusement Malfoy, on frappa à la porte.

"Harry, tu es là ? Ca va ? fit la voix de Ron derrière le panneau de bois.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, j'arrive, répondit Harry d'une voix basse.

-On va bientôt man..."

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, se collant un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta Ron, douteux de son sourire. Tu as dormi alors ?

-Non, je n'y arrivais pas, mais ça va mieux, c'était un malaise passager.

-D'accord, bon, viens, sinon Hermione va nous enguirlander.

-Héhé, elle te mène déjà à la baguette !

-Mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua Ron.

-Tu parles, je suis sûr que tu es soumis au lit !

-Quoi ?! Mais… S'insurgea Ron, les oreilles écarlates, signe d'une grande gêne chez lui.

-Bon vous venez ? Sinon vous mangerez du brûlé ! s'impatienta Hermione au loin.

-On vient, on vient !" Fit Harry en se dépêchant, Ron à ses trousses, les joues d'une couleur vermillon qui jurait avec celle de ses cheveux.

Ils partirent manger, apparemment joyeux, mais Harry ne mangea presque pas rien au repas, et il était toujours aussi chamboulé intérieurement. Le sourire de ses lèvres n'atteignait pas ses yeux, qui restaient vides et ternes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, il firent un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats de rentrée. Ils y rencontrèrent Rogue au détour d'une rue, qui sortait de la boutique de l'apothicaire. Ils se cachèrent derrière une poubelle pour éviter de lui parler, ce que le professeur de Potion ne manqua pas de remarquer, en ponctuant sa "découverte" d'une remarque d'une ironie cinglante:

"Toujours aussi puérils, Potter, Weasley, Granger, à ce que je vois. Quoique ça ne m'étonne plus de votre part."

Et sans attendre leurs explications balbutiées et honteuses, il était reparti en faisant tournoyer ses robes. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait jamais trop chaud. Des robes d'hiver en été ! Les trois amis s'étaient regardés, abasourdis, Hermione un peu vexée qu'il l'ait trouvé puérile.

Le reste des vacances se passa sans encombres, la rentrée se profilait à l'horizon, et c'était bien la première fois où Harry redoutait le retour à Poudlard. Tout le reste des vacances, le sujet "Malfoy-supposé-gentil ou Malfoy-enfoiré-notoire" l'avait tourmenté. Il appréhendait le moment où il reverrait Malfoy, car à force d'y penser, il ne savait plus trop quoi songer à son propos. Surtout que Malfoy avait toutes les chances d'être différent de ce qu'il avait connu, car son pèe était mort pendant la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Admettons que la fiction qu'il avait lu se basait sur des faits réels, Malfoy ne serait alors plus sous le joug paternel, et serait donc plus libre, plus naturel. Sauf que Harry ne voyait pas comment il pourrait changer de comportement vis-à-vis de lui, après six ans de mépris

A présent il allait bientôt monter dans le Poudlard Express, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, bien évidemment. Ils étaient alors en train de remercier les parents d'Hermione pour le séjour qu'ils avaient passés.

"Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accueillis chez vous pour ces vacances, Mr et Mrs Granger ! Dit Harry en serrant la main du père de Hermione.

-Oui, c'était vraiment super !" renchérit Ron.

Mrs Granger les prit successivement dans ses bras.

"C'était un plaisir !

-Ramène-les quand tu veux", fit à Hermione son père, avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de son "futur-gendre", comme il se plaisait à appeler Ron.

La sonnerie du train retentit, et ils durent presque courir pour monter dedans, traînant leurs malles derrière eux.

"Merci encore !

-Au revoir Papa, Maman !

-Bonne année les enfants !

-On te reprend à Noël pour le ski, Hermione !"

Ils firent encore quelques signes de la main au couple moldu sur le quai, puis attrapèrent leurs lourdes valises pour partir à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre. Le seul encore libre était occupé par Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood, ensemble depuis un moment.

Après des embrassades enthousiastes, le trio légendaire s'installa.

"Alors, vos vacances se sont bien passées , demanda Neville avec un grand sourire.

-C'était super, on était en France...

-...dans la maison de vacances de Hermione.

-Et toi ? demanda la concernée à Neville.

-Chez Luna", répondit-il en souriant.

Luna était plongée dans un ouvrage lourd et poussiéreux, d'apparence un peu inquiétante, et ses yeux globuleux sautaient de lignes en lignes. Une fourchette retenait ses cheveux au creux de sa nuque, mais ses amis ne s'en formalisaient pas. Elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Neville se pencha en avant.

"Mais son père m'a un peu fait peur, au début...leur dit-il en aparté.

-Seulement au début ? gloussa Hermione.

-Euh..."

Ils s'esclaffèrent et les plaisanteries fusèrent sur la crainte de Neville à propos de son beau-père. L'atmosphère était agréable, Harry était avec des gens qu'il aimait, et il mangeait des chocogrenouilles. Quand le chariot à friandises était passé, il n'avait acheté que ça: il avait une furieuse envie de chocolat. Ils avaient aussi acheté une grande quantité de Bièraubeurre, et Harry était ravi de retrouver cette boisson sorcière qu'il aimait tant. Le chocolat commençait à lui donner mal au ventre, et il se leva, quittant ses amis dans la bonne humeur.

Il sortit dans le couloir surchargé d'élèves qui discutaient allègrement.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, saluant plusieurs camarades. Soudain, le train fit une embardée, Harry dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber alors son estomac se soulevait. Il avait peut-être trop mangé, il avait une sorte de nausée montante...

Au moment où il se faisait ces remarques, il se fit interpellé par Seamus Finnigan, un de ses compagnons de dortoir, accompagné de Dean Thomas.

"Eh, Harry ! s'écria l'irlandais.

-Salut les gars, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-Génial, on parlait justement des vacances d'une certaine personne, dit Seamus en lançant un regard complice à Dean.

-Ah oui, qui ça ? interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Draco Malfoy", répondit Dean.

Oh non, pas lui... Il avait réussi à ne pas penser qu'il allait bientôt le revoir... Il inspira une goulée d'air surchauffé avant de reprendre la discussion.

"Ah, pourquoi ?

-Apparemment il a beaucoup changé pendant ces vacances.

-Depuis la mort de son père il est beaucoup plus sociable, il fait ce qu'il veut. Il paraît qu'il est _aimable_, d'après ce qu'on dit, expliqua Seamus d'un

ton de conspirateur.

-Et physiquement... Il était déjà pas mal, mais là c'est un Dieu ! Il est ma-gni-fique ! compléta Dean.

-Espérons qu'il sera moins con, aussi", ajouta Seamus avec un coup d'œil éloquent à son ami.

Harry grogna sans répondre, et Seamus en profita pour l'examiner plus attentivement, détaillant le haut à col en V qui moulait son torse et le jean droit qui mettait ses jambes fuselées en valeur. Il siffla.

"Eh ben mon vieux ! Y'a pas que Malfoy qui se soit arrangé, dis donc !

-tu nous avais caché tes muscles, au dortoir, petit cachottier, plaisanta Dean en le regardant à son tour avec concupiscence.

-Euh... Ah bon ? Rougit le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, gêné.

-Sûr ! Tu rivalises sans problème avec le Prince des Serpy !" Le complimenta Seamus.

Le train tangua encore une fois, et le chocolat dévoré se rappela au bon souvenir de Harry, qui quitta ses amis en catastrophe pour atteindre les toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et dégobilla avec élégance tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Haletant, il sortit et se mouilla la figure au lavabo, restant penché au-dessus de la vasque blanche. Une porte claqua -merde, la personne avait du l'entendre vomir, la honte.

Restant penché, et ayant enlevé ses lunettes, il ne vit pas le garçon derrière lui, mais un parfum agréable l'enveloppa, et une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule.

"Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu vomir, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda une voix aux intonations veloutées.

Harry sursauta, leva la tête, attrapa ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez et se retourna.

"Ça va, merci, trop de chocolat..."

Oh merde. Malfoy ? Ben voyons, in venait d'en parler alors il fallait qu'il le voie ? Se souvenant des paroles de Dean, il détailla en une fraction de seconde les cheveux mi-longs et soyeux, les yeux gris brillants, la mâchoire plus virile -envolées les rondeurs de l'enfance, Draco Malfoy était vraiment très beau. Et ça faisait mal au cul de l'admettre.

Lui qui avait affiché une moue inquiète s'était légèrement tendu, mais avait étrangement sourit.

"Potter ?... J'avais oublié que les Griffons étaient des gloutons. Evite l'indigestion la prochaine fois, ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter et de perdre mon temps, dit-il en sortant.

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé, Malfoy ! Répliqua Harry, vexé, restant seul sur place.

Il était stupéfait. Malfoy aurait-il perdu sa verve ? Sa réflexion n'avait même pas été agressive, mais dite sur un ton de plaisanterie presque amicale. Et il avait dit "ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter". Il s'inquièterait pour lui ? Ridicule ! Un Malfoy ne s'inquiétait pour personne, à part pour lui-même, il en était certain.

Par Merlin, c'était comme dans l'histoire qu'il avait lue ! Malfoy pouvait être _gentil_ quand il voulait ! Il n'avait pas vu que c'était lui et s'était inquiété. In-quié-té ! Mais leur haine restait heureusement, puisqu'une fois que Malfoy avait remarqué que c'était lui, Harry Potter, son visage s'était durci, mais pourtant il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Etrange. Surtout que Harry avait été déçu de voir ce beau visage se tendre à son approche. Quoi ? Déçu ? Mais non voyons, pas déçu, il avait été soulagé de voir que le mépris demeurait après l'étrange comportement du blond.

Il aurait bien aimé savoir qui avait écrit la fiction qu'il avait lue pendant les vacances, car l'auteur avait semblait avoir raison sur bien des points. Il sortit des toilettes en soupirant: il faudrait qu'il en parle à Hermione, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider, elle savait tout. Enfin elle était censée tout savoir pour pouvoir aider son meilleur ami en détresse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il rejoignit son compartiment, mais se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et seul: il était le seul à ne pas être en couple. Neville dormait, Luna dans ses bras, et Ron avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hermione qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

Ron semblait dormir à poings fermés et il ronflait même légèrement. Vu que Luna était toujours plongée dans son livre; elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et Harry en profita.

Il interpella Hermione à mi-voix.

"'Mione…Je peux te parler ?

-Evidemment, répondit-elle d'un oeil plus alerte. C'est à propos de ton comportement étrange depuis quelques temps ?

-Que... Comment tu le sais ? s'étrangla Harry.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, enfin, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça se saurait si tu étais bête, marmonna Harry.

-Bref, que se passe-t-il ? continua Hermione toujours à voix basse en se penchant vers lui pour ne rater aucun détail.

-Euh...c'est un peu bizarre, la prévint Harry, soudain hésitant.

-Vas-y", lui intima son amie d'un ton sans rappel.

Alors Harry lui raconta. Il lui raconta que, curieux, il était aller chercher des informations sur Internet sur les livres que J.K. Rowling avait écrit sur lui. Il lui raconta qu'il avait trouvé un site sur lequel des fans publiaient des fictions sur lui. Avec Malfoy. Il raconta qu'il en avait lu une, et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de la lire. Il lui raconta qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de son (ex ?) ennemi. Que cela l'avait rendu presque malade pendant les vacances de remettre en question ses visions du Serpentard. Que cela lui avait progressivement brisé les idées qu'il fondé sur Malfoy. Et que, par-dessus tout, Malfoy avait été "gentil' il y avait à peine cinq minutes.

Quand il eut finit, il soupira. Hermione avait l'air étonnée par sa révélation, mais pas si choquée au final.

"En somme, tu t'es rendu compte de ton attirance pour lui grâce à cette fiction !" déclara-t-elle posément.

Harry faillit en tomber de la banquette.

"Que... QUOI ?? ça va pas, non ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'insurgea-t-il les joues écarlates.

-Pardon... C'est bon, calme-toi, j'ai cru... voulu le rassurer Hermione.

-Tu n'as rien cru du tout", la coupa sèchement Harry.

Ron émit une espèce de ronflement, et Harry baissa le ton.

"C'était simplement pour savoir qui avait écrit cette histoire, car l'auteur avait vraiment l'air de connaître Malfoy, je voulais savoir ce qui était vraiment vrai, pour voir un peu qui était réellement Malfoy, s'expliqua Harry pour se justifier, ses joues ayant du mal à reprendre leur couleur bronzée.

-Le pseudo, c'était P.P ?

-Oui.

-C'est Pansy Parkinson.

-Ah. Eh mais... Comment tu le sais ?" s'exclama Harry abasourdi.

Hermione rougit.

"Non... ne me dis pas que tu l'as lue ? interrogea le brun, incrédule.

-Beaucoup de gens lisent ces histoires, Harry, plaida Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça existait plus tôt ? s'énerva Harry qui se sentait blessé. pourquoi tu en as lue une avec moi et _Malfoy_ et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et...

-Harry, écoute-moi, s'il te plait, l'interrompit Hermione, suppliante.

Ledit Harry était dégoûté que sa meilleure amie lise des histoires qui le mettait en scène avec son pire ennemi, et qu'elle ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Il se renfrogna, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la banquète moelleuse, les bras croisés.

"il y a beaucoup ce clubs de fans sur toi, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, et tu ne le sais pas forcément. J'ai lu cette histoire car on me l'avait conseillé.

-Qui ?"

Hermione se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

"Qui ? répéta Harry.

-... Ginny, avoua Hermione.

-Ginny ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry, oubliant de bouder.

-C'est...quand tu as rompu, elle était persuadée que c'était à cause de Malfoy. Tu étais obnubilé par lui, rappelle-toi... Alors elle m'a dit de lire cette fiction, car Pansy Parkinson est la meilleure amie de Malfoy, donc tout les faits sur lui -comme quoi son père le torturait par exemple- sont vrais. Même si l'histoire...d'amour est romancée. mais avec une haine pareille entre vous, vous vous cherchez tout le temps, donc une attirance aurait très bien pu exister entre vous... finit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi... Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé... fit Harry, choqué, les yeux dans le vague, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-L'attirance est totalement fictive, mais le fait que Malfoy soit plus sympas qu'il n'y paraisse est vrai, rajouta Hermione précipitamment.

-'Mione... Tu te contredis", râla Harry, sous le choc

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, rougit, la referma, puis la rouvrit.

"Avoue qu'il n'est pas mal, quand même, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Il est aussi con qu'il est beau, grogna Harry.

-Tu vois ? s'écria Hermione, triomphante, le visage fendu en un large sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que _Malfoy_ était _beau_.

-Ben... Oui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela prouve quelque chose, répondit Harry.

-La prochaine fois que tu le vois, essaye de le regarder comme un homme, et pas comme ton ennemi, tu changeras peut-être d'avis.

-Mais-je-ne-suis-pas-gay !

-Oui oui, répondit Hermione, ne prenant absolument pas en compte ses affirmations. On va bientôt arriver à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre, il faut se changer. On en reparlera plus tard, réfléchis-y...

-Je ne vois pas comment je vais y arriver, gémit Harry en se prenant la tête. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de penser à ça et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser tellement mes pensées se bousculent... Je me demande si ma magie n'est pas instable.

-Tu es trop stressé, Harry, dit Hermione en secouant Ron pour le réveiller. Dans ces cas-là, il faut que tu évacues.

-Merci, j'ai déjà vomit, marmonna Harry.

-Ah bon ? ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione en prenant une mine soucieuse.

-Mais oui, j'avais trop mangé de chocolats, c'est tout.

-Ah, ok. Mais quand je disais qu'il fallait que tu évacues, je ne pensais pas à ça.

-A quoi, alors ? demanda Harry, tout en ouvrant sa valise pour prendre une robe de sorcier.

-Je ne sais pas... Déjà, je pense que reprendre le Quidditch va te faire du bien, tu vas pouvoir te défouler, et je pense aussi que pour pouvoir te libérer de ton trop-plein d'émotions, tu devrais...chanter.

-Chanter ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas chanter, je... paniqua Harry.

-Eh ho, zen 'Ry, si tu veux je t'apprendrai. Ma tante chante, et ça la détend beaucoup, alors je me disais que ça pourrait te permettre de te relaxer...

-Mouais... je ne sais pas, on verra, fit Harry, sceptique.

-En tout cas, repense à Malfoy, tu changeras sûrement d'avis", le taquina Hermione.

Il ne put même pas rétorquer et la discussion dut s'arrêter là, car Ron s'était enfin réveillé, et Neville émergeait. Ils se changèrent rapidement, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le train arrivait en gare. C'est dans de joyeuses retrouvailles et divers bruits de foule que Harry et les autres montèrent dans une des diligences tirées par des Sombrals, qui devait les ramener à Poudlard.

Il avait eu le temps de voir la massive carrure de Hagrid dans la foule, et lui avait fait un grand signe de main et un sourire lumineux.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, assis dans la diligence, que Neville le détailla.

"Tu as changé de look, Harry, c'est cool ! Ça va mieux avec tes moldus ?

-J'ai seulement passé trois jours avec eux au tout début des vacances, et c'était les derniers de ma vie ! sourit Harry. Dons j'en ai profité pour refaire toute ma garde-robe, j'en avais vraiment marre de porter les fringues de Dudley.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça te rendra service…" fit une voix rêveuse.

Ils se tournèrent vers Luna, l'interrogeant du regard. Auquel elle ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

Cette fille était décidément bien compliquée, et Harry se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A suivre !**

Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? Donnez moi vos conseils pour m'amméliorer et n'hésitez pas à critiquer !

Et bien sûr, une petite review fait toujours plaisir...

Anabanana


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à J.K. Rowling, et je tiens à préciser que les "accusations" lancées sur elle dans cette fiction ne sont que fariboles provenant que mon cerveau dégenté

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating M**

**Avertissement:** Homophobes quittez cette page, vous ne serez point regrettés et nous serons d'autant plus pervers xD

** Bonjour à tous et à toutes (y-a-t-il des garçons qui me lisent ?) ! Voici la suite de Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, toutes vos reviews me font hyper plaisir mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes en ce moment ^^' mais continuez à m'en mettre ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup ! **

**Voili voilou, place au chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout !  
**

**Chapitre 3**

La diligence arriva, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense château. C'est avec grand plaisir que Harry retrouva la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et les professeurs attablés.

La cérémonie de la répartition eut lieu dans une ambiance bonne-enfant, puis, traditionnellement, Dumbledore leur souhaita la bienvenue.

"Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi de vous retrouver tous pour une nouvelle année et d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves. J'espère que vous passerez tous une agréable année, remplie de surprises et de réussites. Suite aux malheurs du combat contre Voldemort l'an passé –la salle frissonna- nous accueillons de nouveau le professeur Remus Lupin, qui vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !"

La salle explosa en applaudissements, en particulier à la table des Gryffondors. Harry acclama le professeur, il était absolument ravi de le revoir. Celui-ci leva les mains pour calmer les applaudissements en souriant et se rassit humblement.

Puis Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon appétit, et un nombre incalculable de plats alléchants apparurent sur les tables.

Harry se servit copieusement, mais en silence, car -aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître- il pensait. Il pensait même beaucoup trop. Il songeait à ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Chanter pour se exprimer ses émotions, et ainsi se relaxer ? Bizarre. Il n'avait jamais chanté de sa vie, c'était ridicule. Mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de se détendre, pourquoi pas ?

Il venait de se servir de la glace, et suçait sa cuillère avec délice.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il se figea, la cuillère toujours dans la bouche. Une table plus loin, juste en face de lui, des yeux métalliques le regardaient. Draco Malfoy, les yeux rieurs et le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi donc ?

Malfoy monta lentement sa main gauche à son visage, passant son index de ses lèvres à son menton, avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry porta vivement sa main à sa bouche, retirant sa cuillère. En effet, un très mince filet de glace s'était échappé de ses lèvres et lui coulait sur le menton. Il l'essuya en rougissant. Malfoy avait déjà détourné la tête, prenant part aux conversations des Serpentards, un sourire en coin. Harry le fixait toujours, repensant au geste du blond quand il lui avait évité le ridicule en lui indiquant la goutte de glace perdue, geste qu'il trouvait au final très sensuel.

Il fut foudroyé par sa pensée. Allons, allons, il était fatigué, c'était la fin de la journée, il n'avait certainement pas pensé que le geste –que Malfoy- était _sensuel_.

Ron dut lui donner un coup de coude pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie et le faire se lever pour sortir de la Grande Salle et monter aux dortoirs. En bonne préfète-en-chef, Hermione guida les premières années et leur communiqua le mot de passe à donner au portrait de la grosse dame, pour accéder à leur salle commune.

Harry se renfrogna quand il su le mot de passe: "Prise de conscience !"

Ben voyons…

Quand il arriva dans son dortoir habituel, après avoir dit bonne nuit à Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient en pleine bataille d'oreiller. Avec un coup d'oeil complice, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur leurs lits, attrapèrent leurs oreillers et se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Un peu plus tard, essoufflés mais joyeux, ils s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits respectifs.

"Ça fait du bien de retrouver Poudlard ! fit Dean en souriant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et je suis content de vous revoir tous, aussi, répondit Harry.

-Sauf que l'on va retrouver Rogue… Gémit Ron.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous le rappeler, grogna Neville.

-Au moins Lupin est revenu, fit remarquer Seamus.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de le revoir, dit Harry en baillant. Bon, personnellement je suis crevé, donc bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Harry !" répondirent ses camarades en chœur.

Les conversations reprirent, mais plus basses. Harry enfila son bas de pyjama vert bouteille; il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour mettre le haut.

Ron le regarda d'un air perplexe.

"C'est moi ou tu mets beaucoup de vert ?

-Euh…Ah oui, j'en ai acheté pas mal, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? remarqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Si, ça te va bien, mais tu te serpentardises, dis donc ! rigola Ron.

-Pff… N'importe quoi, heureusement que Hermione est intelligente, elle compense ton manque de cerveau !

Ron râla et lui claqua l'arrière de la tête, que Harry lui rendit et qui fit tomber le rouquin à la renverse sur son lit. Puis Harry entra dans son lit à baldaquin, et referma ses rideaux, se coupant ainsi du monde extérieur.

Demain il dirait à Hermione qu'il acceptait qu'elle le relaxe en lui apprenant à chanter. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur la fiction qu'elle avait aussi lue, et qu'il ressentait comme une trahison. Elle aurait pu le prévenir, quand même !

Mais pendant qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, ses pensées dérivaient et filaient au large vers une île nommée Draco Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Il était dans un de ses endroits préférés à Poudlard, à savoir, la Tour d'Astronomie. La fenêtre était ouverte et il était accoudé au rebord. Il faisait nuit, et la lune éclairait faiblement son visage halé et ses yeux brillants. Un vent doux balayait son visage et soulevait ses cheveux._

_Il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna._

_Draco Malfoy se tenait face à lui, détendu et souriant. Il porta sa main gauche à son visage, et, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Harry, son doigt passa sur ses lèvres et son menton. Harry suivit le mouvement des yeux. Draco recommença. De ses lèvres à son menton. Ses lèvres à son menton. Ses lèvres à son… Ses lèvres… _

_Inlassablement, Harry fixait son regard émeraude sur lui. Ils se regardaient en souriant gentiment, presque tendrement. C'était beau, calme, agréable, sans paroles ni insultes._

_Harry entrouvrit la bouche, et une mélopée féerique en sortit. _

_Draco figea son geste de la main, et, fut fasciné par la mélodie, fredonnée par la voix claire, pure et envoûtante._

_Il se mit à tourner autour de Harry, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, réduisant l'espace entre eux progressivement._

_Il s'approcha du jeune homme au timbre de cristal, et doucement, comme pour parfaire l'instant, il frôla les lèvres veloutées qui chantaient, comme s'il voulait faire passer la mélodie qui s'échappait de ces lèvres purpurines dans son âme._

_Le baiser fut à peine appuyé, aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon ou qu'un voile de soie, et Harry soupira de bonheur._

_Le premier son de la scène à part la mélodie._

_Mais au moment où Harry chercha à approfondir le baiser, une bourrasque de vent les sépara brusquement._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, avec une sensation de vide qui lui étouffait le cœur. Comme si quelque chose lui avait été arraché, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il pressa ses mains sur ses yeux…et rougit quand il se souvint du baiser rêvé.

Il était vraiment dérangé. Il regarda l'heure: six heures du matin. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir pour une heure, il soupira et se leva pour aller à la douche. Il prit des vêtements au passage dans sa valise, et se décida pour un jean délavé, serré aux fesses et aux cuisses mais plus évasé par le bas; et un polo en coton, rayé dans un dégradé de bleu.

Laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, il s'appliquait à ne pas penser et à relaxer chaque partie de son corps sous le liquide brûlant.

Pour une fois qu'il avait la salle de bain en premier, il en profitait. Il ne sortit qu'une fois qu'il eut trop chaud et que sa peau caramel fut rouge écrevisse. Il secoua la tête, projetant de l'eau partout autour de lui, et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Il s'approcha du miroir pour se regarder. Il grimaça; bien entendu le reflet était flou, car en plus de la buée, il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Soupirant, il les attrapa et les posa sur son nez, se jurant qu'il achèterait des lentilles dès qu'il le pourrait.

Ses cheveux le désespéraient, et il saisit les ciseaux dans la petite armoire surmontant le lavabo, contenant tout un nécessaire, installé par les elfes de maison. Et il commença à couper des pointes de cheveux, qui tombaient partout.

Quand il eut fini, il fut satisfait du résultat. Il n'avait pas beaucoup coupé, ayant trop peur de faire quelque chose d'irréversible, et ses cheveux étaient artistiquement mis en valeur, dans une coupe désordonnée, mais pas "nid de corneilles", lui donnant simplement l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se lever, et qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi… En gros sa coupe de cheveux, disait: "J'ai eu la plus formidable partie de baise de ma vie, et j'ai prit mon pied comme pas croyable !"

Et ça lui convenait, au moins il ressemblait à quelque chose à présent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ça lui donnait un petit côté sauvage et ténébreux, mais surtout un côté très sexy de tombeur innocent qui ne sait pas à quel point il est beau.

Malgré cette coupe improvisée, ses cheveux restaient en bataille, et Harry passa une main dedans avant de jeter les cheveux coupés à la poubelle. Puis il s'habilla tranquillement, les pensées ailleurs.

Il enfilait ses chaussures quand il entendit du bruit derrière la porte; des murmures qui prouvaient que ses camarades s'étaient réveillés. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Harry, tu es là ? Tu as fini ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Seamus.

-Je sors !" dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un coup.

Seamus accoudé à la porte s'écroula par terre, salué par les rires de ses amis. Puis soudain un silence s'installa. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Harry, qui commençait à être mal à l'aise.

Seamus avait les yeux exorbités, toujours à terre, Ron avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, Neville un filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche entrouverte, et Dean semblait s'être décroché la mâchoire.

"Euh... Fit Harry, gêné.

-Merde alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ? demanda Seamus, revenu de sa surprise en se relevant et s'époussetant.

-Pourquoi c'est pas... S'inquiéta Harry.

-Ça te va trop bien ! Crièrent ses amis en chœur.

-Harry, cette année, le célibat c'est fini ! Ça me tire une larme de voir comme tu as changé, déclara Ron en mimant le geste de s'essuyer une larme.

-Par Merlin Harry, tu es super sexy comme ça ! Renchérit Dean.

-Oh ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'en avais juste marre de ma touffe, marmonna Harry, écarlate.

-Oh, il rougit, c'est-y pas mignon ! S'extasia Seamus en papillonnant des cils.

-Va à la douche, toi ! S'écria Harry en le poussant dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que Seamus grommelait derrière la porte.

"Mais...Vous ne vous moquez pas, au moins ? Demanda Harry timidement.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai bien cru que Seamus allait te sauter dessus ! Grogna Dean l'air contrarié.

-Je te le laisse sans soucis, plaisanta Harry.

-En attendant, ça va se bousculer au portillon, fit Ron en lui donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule.

-Tu vas voir quand tu vas rentrer dans la Grande Salle, sourit Neville.

-Mais je ne veux pas me faire remarquer ! Protesta Harry.

-Et bien c'est loupé !"

Ils passèrent à la salle de bain successivement, puis descendirent dans leur salle commune, où Hermione les attendait. Elle salua son petit ami d'un tendre baiser, puis, quand elle aperçut Harry, elle en fit tomber son sac.

"Harry ! Ça te va très bien, le complimenta-t-elle alors qu'ils allaient tous ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Au fait, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

-Oui, pour chanter j'accepte, mais c'est ridicule, je n'ai jamais chanté, lui souffla-t-il discrètement.

-Parfait ! On ira faire un tour à la Salle sur demande après les cours. Et...tu as pensé à l'autre sujet que j'avais évoqué ? Demanda-t-elle d'un oeil perçant et inquisiteur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry d'un ton détaché.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi. Regarde-le comme un homme, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi veux-tu que je le regarde, je t'ai dit que je n'étais PAS gay !!! Lui chuchota Harry très agacé.

-D'accord, mais essaye quand même, répondit Hermione sans prêter attention à ce qu'il disait.

Ils étaient restés un peu en retrait par rapport au groupe, et durent presser le pas pour les rattraper, franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la table des Serpentard régnait un joyeux brouhaha. Depuis l'emprisonnement et la mort des parents mangemorts, les Serpentard étaient enfin libres de tout joug et d'obligations glauques et tristes, et l'ambiance était à présent chaleureuse et heureuse. Un petit groupe parlait avec animation, composé de Draco Malfoy, de Pansy Parkinson, de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott. la conversation fut soudainement interrompue par un petit cri de Pansy, qui fixait l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'un air stupéfait.

"Par Merlin, vous voyez ce que je vois ?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry Potter, qui entrait nonchalamment, discutant avec ses amis tout sourire, inconscient des regards brûlants posés sur lui.

"Quoi, que Potter a un postérieur de folie ? répondit Blaise qui ne lâchait plus l'affriolante chute de rein des yeux.

-Non, ça, on le savait déjà, fit Draco. L'extraordinaire est qu'il a l'air "coiffé" et "bien" habillé."

Cette fois, les têtes de ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

"Comment ça "on le savait déjà" ? lui demanda Théo, suspicieux.

-Oui, ce n'est pas nouveau que Potter a des fesses à croquer.

-Mais... Depuis combien de temps tu le reluques, au juste ? interrogea Pansy d'un oeil tranchant.

-Avoue qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il a un corps de dieu sous ses fripes, il est presque aussi beau que moi, dit Draco en éludant la question. Enfin tout est dans le "presque", ajouta-t-il.

-Mon Dieu, Draco Malfoy mate des Gryffondor, le monde va mal ! dramatisa Blaise en levant les mains au ciel.

-Abrutit.

-Eh ho !

-Abrutit.

-Pff..."

Pansy et Théo s'étaient remis à manger, écoutant tout de même la conversation du métisse et du blond.

"Tel qu'il est maintenant il me tenterait bien, remarqua Blaise.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'écria presque Draco pâlissant légèrement.

-A peine. Disons que je préfère les châtains, dit-il avec un regard appréciateur à Théo qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et plongea dans son chocolat chaud, sous les rires de Pansy. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais te piquer ton Saint Potter...", susurra Blaise d'un ton suggestif.

Draco sursauta. Théo reprit une contenance normale; Blaise plaisantait souvent à ce sujet, étant donné qu'il était bi.

"Je te rappelle que l'on est ennemis...

-Bah, tout s'arrange au lit ! répondit Blaise philosophiquement.

-...Et qu'il est hétéro.

-Qui le prouve ? Il n'est pas sorti avec grand monde à ma connaissance.

-Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley. Deux _filles_, Blaise.

-Mais quel rabat-joie ! Moi qui me faisait un plaisir de te caser enfin, soupira Blaise.

-Je me caserai avec la personne parfaite que j'aurais choisie moi-même."

Car Lucius Malfoy avait eu beau lui seriner toute son enfance que l'amour n'existait pas, sa mère, dans son dos, lui avait chanté les louanges de l'amour et l'avait bourré d'idéaux d'amoureux. C'est pour cela que Draco Malfoy, à 17ans, n'avait jamais eu d'aventures; il se gardait pur et parfait pour le grand amour, même si cela faisait un peu pathétique et vieux-jeux de dire ça. Pendant toute sa scolarité, il avait dû paraître froid, arrogant, désagréable, et le plus incroyable était qu'il avait réussi à garder sa propre personnalité, ses impressions et ses avis. Il ne détestait réellement presque personne à Poudlard, et pourtant tout en son personnage l'avait forcé à faire comme s'il méprisait tout le monde. Il aurait vraiment voulu être "normal", et n'avoir jamais eu un père Mangemort tyrannique. Ainsi, depuis sa tendre enfance, sa mère l'encourageait, l'aidait, le soutenait face à son père et avait souvent été battue pour cela. Lucius Malfoy détestait que l'on se mette en travers de son chemin.

C'est pour cette raison que Narcissa, sa mère, lui avait toujours montré Harry Potter comme le bienfaiteur qui pouvait les sauver de Lucius.

Alors évidemment, lorsque le premier jour de Poudlard il avait vu en Harry Potter un garçon maigrelet aux yeux trop verts qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main, il avait été en colère contre lui, lui qui l'avait tant attendu et espéré ! Et son père qui lui répétait de le haïr…

Il avait beaucoup souffert de toutes ces contradictions. Mais dès la fin de sa première année, quand Harry avait de nouveau affronté Voldemort, l'espoir était revenu, et il avait commencé à l'admirer secrètement, tout en continuant à être agacé par ce petit être qui semblait parfais aux yeux du monde.

Mais plus il l'admirait, plus il parlait de Harry Potter chez lui en faisant comme s'il était jaloux pour ne pas alerter son père, et plus, sur ordre de celui-ci, il montrait du mépris et de la haine à Harry, qu'au fond, il ne ressentait pas.

Voilà pourquoi, maintenant que son père était mort, il espérait se faire pardonner et le remercier de l'avoir libéré de son paternel, même s'il passait pour un fou auprès de Harry. Et pourquoi pas devenir ami avec lui, ou plus si affinités…

Même si, aux toilettes, dans le train, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une taquinerie, comme ça, juste par habitude…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De son côté, quand Harry était rentré dans la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas remarqué toutes les mâchoires qui s'étaient fracassées au sol de le voir habillé de vêtements qui lui allaient, et de le voir si sexy avec sa coupe désordonnée et son innocence habituelle.

Quand il s'était assis à table, Hermione s'était mise à son côté et s'était penchée vers lui.

"Tu vois, même Malfoy te regarde, lui avait-elle soufflé.

-Mais enfin lâche-moi avec ce mec, le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui !" s'était-il énervé.

Même s'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil, mais à ce moment là, Malfoy discutait avec Zabini, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bon, d'accord, il était très beau avec ses cheveux blonds enfin sans gel, ses yeux gris brillants et son ravissant sourire…

OH MON DIEU ! Depuis quand il examinait un mec, lui ? Merlin, il devait ne pas être bien réveillé, c'était sûrement ça. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il reporta immédiatement son attention sur sa propre table, ne voulant pas qu'Hermione le croit en train de _mater _Malfoy. Ce qui était totalement faux, bien sûr. C'était même aberrant, voyons.

Il prit quelques tranches de pain de mie et les mangea comme à son habitude: il grignotait d'abord tout le bord de la croûte de la tranche, puis la mie, tartinée de beurre demi-sel. Un vrai délice !

Le professeur McGonagall passa parmi les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps, et tout les regards se portèrent sur les planning, délaissant les petit-déjeuners.

"Oh non, malheur ! gémit Ron.

-Quoi ? fit Harry en prenant vivement la feuille que son professeur lui tendait.

-On a presque tous nos cours en commun avec les Serpentard ! grimaça Ron.

-Et en plus on commence par un double cours de Potion", s'écria Neville avec une mimique effrayée.

Harry s'apprêtait à râler en chœur avec ses amis, quand un mouvement lui attira l'œil. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Nott se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Il ne s'attarda guère sur la silhouette fluide et élégante de Malfoy, bien qu'il dut remarquer qu'il était fort bien fait de sa personne. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment détaillé, il pensait connaître son ennemi à force de le rouer de coups, et pourtant il n'avait jamais remarqué avec quelle grâce nonchalante le blond se déplaçait. Il avait eu beau le regarder pendant une fraction de seconde, quand il revint à son bol de lait, Hermione le dévisageait malicieusement. Pour y échapper, Harry n'eut qu'une solution. Il avala le reste de son petit-déjeuner en un temps record, se leva, et dit d'un ton faussement enjoué à la tablée:

"Bon, on va à l'abattoir ?

-Attends, che finis mon toacht, fit Ron la bouche pleine comme par évidence.

-Tu le finiras en route, tu as déjà fait des réserves pour tenir minimum jusqu'à midi, se moqua Hermione en prenant son sac.

-Mais…protesta Ron.

-Mais rien du tout", fit Hermione en lui piquant son reste de toast pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres à la place.

Elle eut un petit rire et partit à la suite de Harry qui sortait. Ron saisit son sac, et à la sortie de la Grande Salle, il plaqua tendrement Hermione contre un mur pour l'embrasser en souriant.

Harry ne les entendit soudain plus derrière lui, et il se retourna. Une quinzaine de mètres derrière lui, le jeune couple s'embrassait langoureusement.

Il blêmit et continua précipitamment son chemin. Il ne tenait pas à assister à leurs "ébats". Surtout qu'il les considérait presque comme ses frères et sœurs… Il grimaça.

Pour une fois qu'il se dépêchait d'aller en Potion… Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de se faire remarquer le jour de la rentrée auprès de Rogue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

**A suivre !**

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Donnez moi vos conseils, j'en ai sûrement besoin !

Vous appréciez le fait que l'on voit un peu les choses du côté des Serpentards ou pas ?

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine !

Anabanana94


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à J.K. Rowling, et je tiens à préciser que les "accusations" lancées sur elle dans cette fiction ne sont que fariboles provenant que mon cerveau dégenté

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating M**

**Avertissement:** Homophobes quittez cette page, vous ne serez point regrettés et nous serons d'autant plus pervers xD

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite comme promis, à l'heure et sans retard ! J'ai été très touchée par toutes vos reviews, étant donné que ce n'est que ma 2ème fiction et que la 1ère n'est même pas finie ^^ Mais encore une fois je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes à cause du manque de temps (dissert de philo pas comencée =S ) mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur !!!**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Chapitre 4**

_Pour une fois qu'il se dépêchait d'aller en Potion… Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de se faire remarquer le jour de la rentrée auprès de Rogue._

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de Potion, un groupe de Serpentard discutait déjà devant. Harry s'approcha sans rien dire, il voulait éviter une dispute inter-maison dès le premier jour. Il en avait particulièrement marre de se comporter comme un gamin, et voulait arrêter de se quereller avec les Serpentard, et préfèrerait savoir ce qu'ils valaient réellement.

Sauf que…

"Hey Potter, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?" lança Zabini joyeusement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Si le métisse n'avait pas mentionné son nom, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il lui adresse la parole sans une insulte dans la phrase. Mais pensant qu'il se moquait de lui, il ne répondit pas, histoire de dévier les hostilités.

"Ça te rend très sexy, tu sais !" continua Zabini.

Harry rougit, et Malfoy donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

"Pas touche !

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas contagieux ! s'exclama Harry.

-Je ne parlais pas du tout de ça, je faisais juste une remarque à mon futur-défunt-meilleur-ami s'il recommence, il sait très bien de quoi je parle. Je ne me moquais pas de toi, pour une fois, se justifia Malfoy avec un sourire espiègle.

-J'ai juste dit qu'il était sexy ! fit Zabini en haussant les épaules.

-Je rêve où tu m'as fait un compliment, Zabini ? plaisanta Harry, incrédule.

-Moi ? Mais non voyons, je faisais simplement remarquer que tes cheveux étaient…un peu…moins ébouriffés que d'habitude", répondit Zabini de mauvaise foi et d'un air innocent.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry sourit à un Serpentard.

"Tu t'attendais à ce que les Serpentard soient moins sociaux, hein ? demanda Nott.

-C'est vrai, répondit Harry, qu'une conversation civilisée intimidait un peu.

-Tu n'as jamais cherché à nous connaître vraiment, on est peut-être autre-chose que des petits cons sous l'apparence, lui dit Nott d'un ton que Harry trouva teinté de reproches.

-Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Potter,"dit Malfoy ,souriant en le regardant les yeux.

Ses yeux gris et orageux…scrutateurs, curieux, et surtout… Amicaux. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry accéléra imperceptiblement.

"Ah, on te cherchait, Harry !"

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Ron et Hermione arrivaient.

"C'est vrai que je me disais que le trio d'inséparables n'était pas au complet, railla Zabini gentiment.

-Tu as un problème ? gronda Ron en rejoignant Harry, se plaçant à son côté comme un garde du corps.

-Disons que j'essayais de discuter avec Potter de façon "civilisée" avant que tu n'arrives." Rétorqua Zabini sans agressivité.

Ron vira au rouge et Harry sentit le signal d'alarme. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

"Je sens que tu vas t'énerver: ça ne sert absolument à rien, tu vois bien qu'il ne l'a pas dit de façon méchante, fit-il d'un ton las. On discutait simplement pour une fois.

-Que… Tu défends un Serpentard contre moi, maintenant ? S'offusqua Ron tandis que Hermione croisait les bras, décidée à ne pas prendre part au conflit.

Les Serpentard s'étaient tus et regardaient la querelle d'un air amusé. Etrangement, la dispute qui aurait du être Ron contre Zabini, était devenue Harry contre Ron, et c'était assez étonnant, sachant qu'ils ne se disputaient presque jamais. Ils entendirent la sonnerie retentire, et des élèves commencèrent à affluer dans les couloirs.

"Mais ce n'est pas le problème, Ron ! En sept ans de scolarité, c'était à peu près la seule fois où l'on parlait sans s'insulter en surmontant six ans de conneries ! s'énerva Harry.

-Pourquoi tu parlais avec eux, d'abord ? Ils nous ont fait chier pendant six ans, je te rappelle !

-Justement, il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu, Ron, !" l'engueula Harry.

Il en avait par-dessus la tête des disputes, et après la lecture de la fiction, il se disait que les Serpentard étaient peut-être différents depuis que leurs parents ne les dirigeaient plus. Il voulait mûrir.

Ron allait se mettre à crier vraiment, quand quelque chose de vraiment inattendu se passa.

"Comme nous sommes apparemment le sujet de cette dispute, intervint Malfoy posément, je propose un trêve. Comme ça votre dispute n'aura plus lieu d'être, Dumbledore sera content de l'entente entre les maisons, et on pourra peut-être évoluer un peu.

-Mon Dieu, enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent", soupira Hermione avec un large sourire.

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Ron était furieux et avait croisé les bras, contenant sa colère.

"Tu es d'accord Harry ? demanda Hermione. On pourra réviser nos Aspic tranquillement comme ça ! On n'aura plus à s'occuper de quelle connerie l'autre maison inventera pour nous déranger !"

Harry hésita, car c'était en totale contradiction avec ce dont il était encore persuadé cet été: Malfoy et les Serpentard étaient forcément mauvais vu ce qu'il connaissait d'eux depuis six ans. Sauf que depuis deux mois, beaucoup de choses venaient à l'encontre de ses pensées, alors au point où il en était… Peut-être que c'était un piège, cette trêve ? Non, c'était ridicule. Il voulait justement savoir où il en était et les connaître vraiment. Peut-être que ça valait le coup. Voldemort était remonté au pouvoir car ses mangemorts ne le connaissaient pas vraiment et qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il était. Alors Harry voulait connaître réellement les gens avant de les juger, il l'avait trop fait de par le passé, et cela ne servait à rien à part attirer les ennuis. Et pour tout dire, Harry estimait qu'il avait eu assez d'ennuis pour le restant de sa vie.

"D'accord.

-Bien, Potter, enfin une chose d'intelligente, plaisanta Malfoy en lui tendant la main.

-Encore une remarque sur mon pseudo "manque de cerveau" et je te rappelle ton surnom de "fouine bondissante", Malfoy", sourit Harry.

C'était la deuxième fois que Draco Malfoy lui tendait la main dans sa vie. La première fois, c'était le premier jour de sa scolarité. Il l'avait refusé. Cette fois-ci, il entamait sa dernière année d'études, et il la serra. En une fraction de seconde il sentit la peau douce de la main fine de Malfoy au creux de la sienne. Il sursauta presque en songeant qu'avant (avant quoi ? Ça, il ne le savait pas), il ne faisait pas attention à ces choses là, comme la douceur d'une main où un regard trop brillant…

Hermione serra la main des quatre Serpentard.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle, lui dit galamment Zabini.

-Moi de même", rigola-t-elle en, rougissant un peu.

Elle revint près de Ron.

"Ne fais pas l'enfant, Ron. Mieux vaut mettre un fin à ces disputes.

-Je ne serrerai pas la main de ces vils Serpents ! siffla Ron.

-Très bien. Tu auras de mes nouvelles quand tu auras changé d'avis", dit-elle avec humeur en pinçant les lèvres.

Rogue arriva à grands pas, même pas en retard vu que cela venait de sonner. Pourtant tout les élèves ayant assister à la "déclaration de paix" auraient juré que cela faisait bien plus longtemps qu'ils étaient dans ce couloir, et le retour à la réalité fut difficile: forcément, un cours avec Rogue cela n'amenait pas le soleil !

"Eh bien, eh bien, Granger, Weasley, quel est cet attroupement ? Dispute de couple ? Vous voulez vous faire enlever des points dès la rentrée ?" ironisa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Personne ne répondit, et tout le monde se figea quand il prit conscience de la présence du Maître des Potions.

"Très bien, avant de rentrer en cours _silencieusement_, je me dois de vous communiquer l'idée _brillante_ de notre cher directeur pour faciliter l'entente entre les maisons. Il a formé lui-même les groupes de travail, qui ne changeront pas de l'année, et sera de règle dans toutes les matières que vous aurez en commun."

Un murmure terrifié traversa le couloir, et Harry eut un pressentiment, surtout quand Rogue commença à énumérer les paires. Un Serpentard, un Gryffondor; un Serpentard, un Gryffondor; un Serpentard, un Gryffondor…

Il alla s'asseoir au troisième rang avec son nouveau voisin, qui était, comme par hasard, Draco Malfoy.

Rogue commença un bref discours d'une voix sèche et froide.

"Inutile de vous lamenter sur votre partenaire de travail, les groupes ne changeront pas. Bien. Comme première potion, j'ai choisi quelque chose qui devrait vous servir si vous réussissez: Le Felix Felicis, la potion de chance. C'est une potion du niveau des Aspics, mais vu les larves que vous êtes –son regard s'attarda sur Harry- dans cette classe, mis à part quelques élèves qui remontent le niveau –son regard passa sur Malfoy- je doute que vous y arriviez en flemmardant."

Il agita sa baguette et les instructions s'inscrivirent au tableau.

"Allez chercher vos ingrédients, vous avez deux heures."

Harry soupira mais ne bougea pas, Malfoy s'étant déjà levé, ainsi que tout les autres, pour aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin dans les armoires au fond de la classe.

"Un problème, Potter ?" claqua la voix _tendre_ du professeur.

Harry eut un sourire hypocrite.

"Aucun, j'ai hâte de faire l'expérience, professeur.

Espérons que votre _enthousiasme_ vous aidera à ne pas avoir une note digne de Londubat, susurra Rogue en détectant parfaitement l'ironie qui suintait des paroles de son élève. Maintenant mettez-vous au travail, sauf si vous désirez 10 points en moins pour hypocrisie récurent."

Harry s'apprêtait à grommeler, mais Malfoy revint avec le nécessaire de Potion, les bras chargés de tout un bric-à-brac qui avait toujours ennuyé Harry. Rogue repartit à son bureau, et ils chuchotèrent pour parler.

"Bon, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas excellent en Potion, Potter, lui dit Malfoy en souriant.

-C'est un euphémisme, grogna Harry mais en lui rendant son sourire.

-Alors tu lis ce qu'il faut faire et j'exécute.

-Ça me paraît raisonnable, approuva Harry.

-Alors allons-y, Granger et Blaise ont déjà commencé, et je suis censé être meilleur que lui en Potions ! fit Malfoy en tendant sa baguette sous son chaudron pour allumer un feu.

Les deux heures se passèrent d'une façon étrangement calmes et légères pour un cours de Potion, malgré les deux ou trois piques que Harry et Malfoy se lancèrent pour jouer, par

habitude. Harry prit presque du plaisir à faire la potion, même si foncièrement il n'y touchait pas. Il fallait croire que la fiction que Harry avait lue l'avait prédisposé à cette trêve Gryffondor/Serpentard, car il n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec le blond; son mépris s'était mué en une soif de savoir qui était réellement Malfoy. A la fin de la Potion, Harry donna une dernière fiole à Malfoy qu'il devait verser lentement dans la potion, en mélangeant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Mais au moment où Malfoy prit le flacon des mains de Harry, il se passa plusieurs choses simultanément.

Une minuscule parcelle de leurs doigts se frôlèrent, ils sursautèrent, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, les yeux émeraudes dans les yeux anthracites, et le cœur de Harry qui se mit à battre violemment.

"Je…la potion, Malfoy…" balbutia Harry en s'empourprant.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le contact visuel fut brisé. Malfoy eut du mal à détourner les yeux et à retourner à la réalité. Harry était troublé.

"Merde… C'était quoi, ça ? De quel droit il accélère mon rythme cardiaque, celui-là ? Je ne suis pas gay, moi, c'est quoi ce bordel ?" songea Harry en se reprenant.

Pendant ces "constatations", Malfoy avait versé la fiole, et la potion dégageait à présent une vapeur dorée.

"On a réussi, Potter !" fit Malfoy d'une mine réjouie.

Harry sourit et se retourna pour voir où en étaient les autres. Apparemment, seuls eux, Zabini et Hermione avaient terminé, et pourtant, Rogue décida que c'était suffisant.

"Un nuage doré devrait s'élever de votre chaudron à présent, si la potion est réussie, déclara-t-il. Remplissez une éprouvette et apportez-la moi."

Les élèves remuèrent pour verser de la potion dans un petit tube en verre, essayant de ne pas en renverser.

Quand Malfoy passa au bureau pour donner leur fiole, Rogue eut l'air contrarié et afficha une moue sarcastique.

"Heureusement que Mr Malfoy est là pour rattraper votre niveau, Potter, remarqua-t-il tandis que Malfoy retournait s'asseoir près de Harry.

-Vous auriez préféré que je fasse exploser un chaudron ? répondit insolemment Harry en croisant les bras.

-Ça n'aurait pas beaucoup changé de d'habitude, vu votre intelligence proche de celle d'une huître, rétorqua méchamment Rogue. (Seuls Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent, les autres se rappelant à temps de la trêve, décidèrent de se taire.)

-En attendant vous ragez car je n'aurais pas zéro !"

Il y eut un grand silence dans la classe, les élèves estomaqués par l'insolence de Harry attendait la réaction de Rogue, même si certains Gryffondor cachaient à peine leur sourire de voir leur professeur se faire rembarrer.

Puis la réponse claqua, tranchante et sifflante.

"20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter. La prochaine fois se sera cinquante points et une retenue pour votre insolence."

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'avait dit de toute façon que la vérité, mais sous la table, Malfoy posa momentanément sa main sur son genou. Et Harry entendit un murmure imperceptible.

"Tais-toi, ne le laisse pas gagner."

Alors Harry, à la grande surprise de tout le monde et à la sienne en premier, referma la bouche et ne dit rien. Il était de toute façon trop obnubilé par la sensation de brûlure que la main de Malfoy avait laissé sur son genou en une fraction de seconde, mais qui l'avait électrifié. Heureusement, Rogue n'avait pas entendu la mise en garde de son élève préféré.

"Oh mais je vois que vous avez fait des progrès, bravo Mr Potter, ironisa Rogue. Il était grand temps que quelque chose rentre dans votre petit crâne au bout de sept ans !"

Harry décroisa les bras et les mit sous la table, et crispa ses poings. La main de Malfoy revint.

"Zen, Potter. Réponds pas." Murmura-t-il.

"Vous semblez presque plus intelligent que votre père finalement, peut-être ne finirez-vous pas aussi mal que lui, continua cruellement Rogue. Dommage que ça ne vous pas à remonter votre lamentable niveau en Potion…"

Il cherchait à le pousser à bout en ramenant sa haine pour son père. L'entendre parler ainsi de son père faillit faire craquer Harry, et sur son genou, sans réfléchir, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, il se saisit de la main de Malfoy et la serra de toutes ses forces pour résister à la tentation de répliquer, et ainsi, d'éviter une semaine entière de retenues que Rogue ne manquerait pas de lui donner.

Malfoy sursauta mais lui rendit son étreinte pour l'encourager à se taire. Sa main était vraiment très douce, mais Harry s'occupait simplement de la broyer à ce moment, sinon il exploserait en injures pour son professeur. Il se rendit compte que Rogue continuait son monologue insultant, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il se concentrait sur la main qu'il tenait pour se contrôler. Sa rage était telle qu'il aurait pu provoquer Rogue en duel. Le sang pulsait fort dans ses veines, et il était certain que Malfoy le sentait.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, et il relâcha presque à contrecœur la main de Malfoy, une fois qu'il fut sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Rogue avait les sourcils froncés, déçu et contrarié qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu, cela lui aurait permis de se défouler.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy.

"Merci, chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres. Sans toi je me prenais une semaine de retenue, ajouta-t-il en rangeant ses affaires.

-J'espère que je pourrais encore me branler normalement, fit Malfoy en remuant ses articulations meurtries avec une grimace.

-Qu…Quoi ? bégaya Harry soudain très rouge.

-Je plaisante, Saint Potter, c'est juste que tu n'as pas fait semblant en me serrant la main, sourit Malfoy.

-Ah… Pardon, marmonna Harry en sortant de la classe à ses côtés.

-Bravo Harry ! s'écria Ron en le rejoignant, oubliant la dispute d'avant le cours. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te retenir vu toutes les saloperies qu'il t'a sorties !

-Tu avais l'air de vouloir le tuer rien qu'avec tes yeux, approuva Hermione. C'est très bien que tu n'aies pas répondu.

-Malfoy m'a aidé à me contrôler.

-Comment ça ? fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Juste en lui disant de ne pas laisser Rogue gagner, répondit Malfoy de loin.

Il avait rejoint Zabini qui lui relatait son cours passionnant avec Granger, mais avait écouté la conversation de loin.

"Alors c'était pas une blague cette histoire de trêve ? demanda Ron l'air effrayé et contrarié.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est quand même mieux comme ça, non ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que Neville n'a même pas fait exploser son chaudron en Potions ? Et qu'il n'y a pas eu de disputes ? C'est beaucoup plus calme, renchérit Hermione.

-Ça veut dire que je vais vraiment devoir supporter les Serpy ? répondit Ron incrédule.

-On dirait bien, ricana Malfoy en passant près d'eux avec son groupe pour aller en cours.

-Oh mon Dieu…" S'effondraRon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils partirent en cours de Sortilèges où la pratique des sorts leur permirent de discuter sans se faire remarquer. Et bien sûr, Hermione revint à la charge.

"Alors, ça n'avait pas l'air trop désagréable d'être à côté de Malfoy, hein ? ironisa-t-elle gentiment.

-Non, avec la trêve il a plutôt été sympas, et au moins on a réussi la potion, répondit Harry.

-Je t'ai vu le couver des yeux…

-Pardon ? S'étonna Harry en faisant exploser un coussin.

-Allez, dis-moi que tu le trouves beau, insista Hermione.

-Mais à quoi ça sert ? Oui, je le trouve beau, mais toi aussi tu peux des filles belles et tu ne tombes pas amoureuse d'elles pourtant !

-Tu le trouves attirant, non ? dit-elle en envoyant un coussin s'accrocher au lustre.

-Hermione, combien de fois vais-je te dire que je ne suis pas gay ? S'emporta Harry à voix basse pour ne pas alerter Ron qui pestait contre des plumes de coussins qui restaient accrochées à sa baguette.

-Décidément c'est une de tes rengaines, s'agaça Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, tu te fous complètement de ce que je raconte !

-Mais non, mais non…"

Puis elle ajouta pour elle-même:

"Je te prendrai au sérieux quand tu auras reconnu que tu es homo et fou amoureux de Malfoy. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, merde !"

Fort heureusement pour elle, Harry ne l'entendit pas.

Il avait d'ailleurs vraiment l'impression que ces discussions avec Hermione tournaient en rond. Et elle était persuadée qu'il était attiré par Malfoy ! Il avait entendu beaucoup d'inepties en 17ans, mais là, c'était le summum !

La suite de la journée se passa sans problèmes, puis arriva le cours de Botanique, qui était le cours des Gryffondor de la journée, qu'ils avaient, accessoirement, en commun avec les Serpentard.

Ils étaient dans la serre n°6, là où étaient les plantes les plus dangereuses, et le professeur Chourave leur expliquait ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

"La Plantrocula est une plante très venimeuse. Regardez ses longues feuilles, et vous remarquerez qu'elles sont pointues et acérées. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?"

Bien entendu, la main d'Hermione se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Miss Granger ?

-L'extrémité des feuilles de Plantrocula sont pointues car ce sont des dents qui lui permettent de sucer le sang de toute espèce vivante à proximité. Ces dents sont très venimeuses, débita Hermione à toute vitesse.

-Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Qui peut me dire à quoi ce venin sert ?"

La main d'Hermione se leva derechef.

"Oui ?

-Ce venin a beau être mortel, lié à du sperme de baleine, il sert à soigner la rage mutante de Spoutronk."

Des murmures dégoûtés se firent entendre dans toute la serre, et Lavande Brown émit même un petit cri horrifié.

"J'espère que je n'aurais jamais cette maladie ! Chuchota-t-elle à Padma Patil.

-Encore une bonne réponse, et vingt points de plus pour Gryffondor

Chourave commença à expliquer comment prélever le venin de Plantrocula, quand Malfoy s'approcha discrètement de Harry.

"Eh Potter,tu savais que la puissance d'éjaculation d'une baleine est telle qu'elle peut tuer un bébé phoque ?" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise étranglé, qu'il transforma en une toux forcée sous le regard courroucé du professeur. Il s'était très empourpré après la phrase du blond.

"Mais c'est dégueulasse, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Pour te faire rougir…

-Pour me…Quoi ?

-Malfoy, Potter ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? Soyez plus attentifs, vous êtes ensemble pour travailler, donc allez-y !" les interrompit Chourave d'un ton désapprobateur.

Harry frissonna de dégoût pour la baleine et de pitié pour le bébé phoque, et pouffa de rire avec Malfoy avant de se mettre au travail.

Il avait enfilé ses gants en peau de dragon, et devait tenir les feuilles de la plante qui essayait de planter ses crocs dans les mains de Malfoy, qui lui, devait presser de part et d'autre de chaque dent, comme un bouton, pour extraire le venin d'un minuscule trou à l'extrémité de la dent, et recueillir avec soin le venin mortel mais soignant.

La plante se débattait férocement, et Harry lâcha soudain une feuille qui griffa superficiellement la joue de Malfoy.

"Aïe ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, Potter ?

-Je… Je suis désolé ! Ça va? S'excusa Harry en se précipitant. Professeur ? Malfoy est blessé !

-C'est bon, c'est qu'une griffure…

-Mais non, tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi ! Elle est venimeuse !" s'exclama Harry.

Pour le coup Malfoy blêmit. Chourave arriva en courant, un flacon la main, elle venait déjà de soigner Lavande qui s'était fait mordre le bout du doigt.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en tamponnant la joue meurtrie avec un coton imbibé d'antidote, vous n'êtes plus en danger. La griffure disparaîtra au bout de quelques jours, continua-t-elle en repartant.

-Quelques jours ? Fit Malfoy, horrifié. Mais je ne vais pas me balader comme ça !"

Harry explosa de rire.

"C'est qui le balafré, maintenant ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Très drôle, Potter, grogna Malfoy.

-T'inquiètes, tu vas retrouver ta gueule d'ange très vite, la griffure est très superficielle", reprit Harry en passant son doigt sur la joue de Malfoy en souriant.

Malfoy eut un air amusé et Harry se rendit brusquement compte de son geste et de ce qu'il avait dit. Des compliments à Malfoy ? Ben voyons !

"C'est vrai, j'ai une gueule d'ange ? s'amusa Malfoy.

-C'était ironique, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te faire un compliment ! mentit Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit Malfoy comme si c'était une évidence.

-Très bien, normalement vous devez avoir fini ! déclara le professeur Chourave après avoir soigné Neville qui s'était fait happer le poignet. Faites-moi passer les bols de venin, puis verser sur la plante le contenu du flacon que je vais vous donner: prendre son venin affaiblit considérablement la Plantrocula, il faut lui donner une potion tonifiante."

Elle passa entre les élèves pour distribuer le produit. Quand Harry versa le liquide sur la plante, celle-ci eut un sursaut d'énergie et faillit lui attraper le bras. Une fois ceci fait, Chourave les dévisagea et leur conseilla d'aller prendre une bonne douche, car les Plantroculas leur avaient balancé de la terre un peu partout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A suivre !**

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les choses bougent entre Draco et Harry, non ? Et il ne reste que deux chapitres, peut-être trois... Mais pas plus ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur svp ? . *moue suppliante* lol**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Anabanana94  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à J.K. Rowling, et je tiens à préciser que les "accusations" lancées sur elle dans cette fiction ne sont que fariboles provenant que mon cerveau dégenté

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating M**

**Avertissement:** Homophobes quittez cette page, vous ne serez point regrettés et nous serons d'autant plus pervers xD

**Bonjour everybody ! Voici la suite de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ^^ Encore une fois je ne fais pas les RAR, pour la bonne raison que l'écriture de mon autre fiction n'avance pas: Je suis censée publier un chapitre demain et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en écrire la moitié ^^'**

**Donc pour ceux qui suivent "Trois jours pour toute une vie" je suis désolée mais il y aura _un peu_ de retard...**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

**Ps: Vos reviews me font hyper plaisir (je suis toute croc dès que j'en reçois une ^^') donc continuez, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! (Tiens donc... ^^)  
**

_Rappel: Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient en cours de Botannique, où Harry et Draco était en paire. Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, retour au chapitre précédent !_

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Gryffondor et les Serpentard se séparèrent, Malfoy fit un gentil petit sourire à Harry, et il se sentit inexplicablement joyeux. Il eut une idée et interpella Ron, qui lui faisait toujours un peu la tête, surtout qu'il avait du travailler en binôme avec Parkinson, et que cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

"Eh, Ron ! Vu la couche de boue dont on est recouvert, un peu de Quidditch et une douche seulement après, ça te dit ?

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle !" s'éclaira Ron en acceptant.

Ils partirent en courant chercher leur balai, alors que Hermione allait directement se doucher, hors de question de faire ce jeu abrutissant.

Ils volèrent jusqu'au moment du dîner, et retrouvèrent avec plaisir la sensation sans pareille de triompher des airs. Après une course poursuite haletante, ils atterrirent en riant. Ils allèrent ranger leurs balais et prirent une douche dans le vestiaire de Quidditch.

Puis ils rentrèrent au château pour manger dans la Grande Salle, où Hermione était déjà avec Ginnyn, un gros livre de runes anciennes dans la main gauche, et sa fourchette dans la main droite, trouvant difficilement le chemin de sa bouche. La vue de son ex ne réjouit pas particulièrement Harry, mais il fit bonne figure et s'assit en face d'elle, alors que Ron s'asseyait près d'Hermione.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda Hermione en levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

-Oui, ça fait plaisir de voler à nouveau, répondit Harry en souriant et en se servant à manger.

-Dommage que tu n'aimes pas voler, renchérit Ron. C'est le premier jour de cours et tu travailles déjà, Mione ?

-Evidement ! Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil, je ne tiens pas à te donne mes cours la veille des épreuves des Aspics ! le réprimanda sa petite amie.

-C'est ça…" Marmonna Ron en enfournant une fourchetée de pommes de terres sautées.

Harry s'était également servi en grandes quantités, et mangeait à présent avec appétit. Il croisa le regard gris de Malfoy et lui fit un sourire qui lui fut rendu. Facile de faire une trêve, non ?

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, les conversations allaient bon train, mais Harry avait un léger problème…

Depuis presque le début du repas, Ginny essayait de lui faire du pied, et il la repoussait avec difficulté, particulièrement mal à l'aise face à son regard brûlant qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Quand il aperçut son dessert préféré, de la tarte à la mélasse, il relâcha son attention pour s'en saisir d'une part. Qu'il fit tomber aussitôt avec un étranglement d'horreur. Il était devenu cramoisi.

"Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Je… Oui oui, je me suis étranglé avec un morceau de pain, tout va bien, je vais aller prendre l'air, dit-il toujours aussi rouge en se levant précipitamment.

-Mais tu avais la bouche vide", fit remarquer Hermione.

Mais il n'en avait cure, et courait presque vers la sortie. Il s'adossa à un mur adjacent, frissonnant de dégoût. Il posa ses mains fraîches sur ses joues incandescentes. Comment avait-elle oser ? En fait, Ginny avait profité de son inattention pour oser –elle a osé !- passer son pied sur son entrejambe !

"Harry !" appela justement cette dernière. (Ginny, pas son entrejambe, voyons !)

Il se retourna, furieux, vers la jeune fille qui accourait vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ? l'apostropha-t-il.

-Mais Harry… Tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence tout les deux ? Demanda Ginny avec espoir. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, tu peux t'occuper un peu de toi…et de moi.

-Je suis désolé, mais je pensais avoir été clair quand nous avons rompu, Ginny ! S'énerva Harry, toujours choqué du pied baladeur de la jeune fille. Je ne referai pas d'essai avec toi, je préfèrerai encore être gay ! Et remonte ton décolleté, il risque de tomber à tes pieds, ajouta-t-il sèchement en tournant les talons, laissant la rouquine mortifiée. Je sais très bien que tu m'avais trompé avec Zacharias Smith, alors ne reviens plus jamais vers moi !"

Il se retourna brusquement, et la fixa méchamment.

"Et je te jure que si tu remets le pied sur mon entrejambe, tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher !"

Puis il partit d'un pas pressé et s'enferma dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, avec un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un peu après, des élèves commencèrent à affluer et Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? questionna Ron.

-Disons que je n'ai pas apprécié que ta sœur ma fasse du pied.

-Ah… D'accord, soupira Ron. Je suis désolé, elle n'a pas lâché l'affaire.

-J'avais remarqué, répondit sèchement Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé que cette journée était plutôt calme ? demanda Hermione en déviant du sujet mine de rien.

-Oui, c'était plutôt bien, la trêve avec les Serpents à du bon, au final, énonça Ron à contre-cœur.

-Contente que tu l'aies accepté ! S'écria Hermione en plongeant sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, sans se soucier du regard des pauvres premières années qui risquaient d'être traumatisés.

-Hum, bon je vais y aller, à demain, dit précipitamment Harry en se dirigeant à grands pas vers son dortoir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il pratiquait quelques sorts pour le cours de Sortilèges, quand il pensa à quelque chose: "Tu peux t'occuper un peu de toi", avait dit Ginny. Il est vrai qu'il ne prenait pas beaucoup soin de lui et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait plaisir, le combat contre Voldemort ne lui donnant ni le temps, ni l'envie. Mais justement, son dortoir était vide, ses camarades n'étaient pas encore remontés du réfectoire, et il en avait plutôt envie…

En un clin d'œil, il fut en pyjama, sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, protégés d'un sort de fermeture et d'un sort de silence pour ne pas être _dérangé_.

Il descendit son bas de pyjama et posa sa main sur son sexe –pour l'instant- au repos. Sans penser à quoi que ce soit en particulier si ce n'est au plaisir lui-même, il commença à caresser son membre, qui s'érigea peu à peu, se gonflant de sang, durcissant sous sa main. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait accéléré ses caresses sur son sexe, et des images commençaient à tournoyer dans sa tête, tandis que son souffle se heurtait sous l'effet de l'excitation et du plaisir. Il voyait des cheveux blonds, soyeux… Des yeux incroyablement argentés, brillants… Un sourire formé de deux lèvres fines, rosées… Des images refoulées refaisaient surface dans sa tête, mais il ne les arrêtait pas, en profitant au contraire. Toutes les images que son imagination avait formé involontairement quand il avait lu la fiction sur lui et Malfoy au moment où ils couchaient ensemble. Son souffle se précipita, son bassin poussait contre sa main pour mieux sentir le contact, il laissait s'échapper parfois de petits gémissements. Il se souvenait de certaines phrases… Il augmenta encore la cadence de ses mouvements. "Harry et Draco s'embrassaient à perdre haleine"…"Ils se caressaient avec passion, gémissants de plaisir et ondulant des hanches langoureusement"…"Il le pénétra en haletant d'excitation"…"Il vint en lui et son aimé fit de même, expulsant son plaisir sur leurs deux ventres réunis"…

Harry gémissait à la vue de ces images coupables mais affolantes, et soudain, quand le plaisir fut à son paroxysme, il se libéra par spasmes, la vision floue et le cœur battant la chamade.

Et la sensation d'avoir fait une connerie monumentale. Avant de réfléchir rationnellement, il tendit le bras pour attraper sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage, se débarrassant du fruit de son plaisir, encore haletant. Et soudain, la conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire lui revint de plein fouet, l'anéantissant littéralement.

Il s'était masturbé en pensant à Draco Malfoy. C'était impossible. Il _devait_ y avoir une explication logique à ça. Pourquoi il avait pensé à lui, bordel !

Il avait rêvé. Oui, voilà, ça ne s'était jamais passé, c'était un cauchemar, c'est tout. La sang qui battait encore à toute allure dans ses veines démentit fermement cette hypothèse. Il pressa son oreiller contre ses yeux, gémissant d'horreur. Nom de Dieu, il n'avait pas pu faire _ça_ en pensant à _lui_, il n'était pas gay, que diable ! Et le diable se nommait Draco Malfoy, sans aucun doute. Pour chercher à se rassurer, il imagina brièvement un corps de garçon, comme lui, avec un service trois-pièces, comme lui, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas être attiré par ça. Au fur et à mesure, l'image de Malfoy se formait dans son esprit, et immédiatement, il commença à durcir. MERDE ! Il balança son poing dans le bois de son lit de toute ses forces, et il hurla de douleur face à la souffrance. Il s'était au moins broyé deux métacarpes. Du sang coulait de sa main endolorie, mais il s'en fichait. Cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de le faire débander.

Il laissa son sang couler par filets sur les draps. Il n'était pas gay. Il ne pouvait PAS être gay. C'était hors de question !

Sa main le lançait, lui envoyant de piques de douleur dans tout le corps, il serra les dents, crispant la mâchoire.

Il ne serait jamais, jamais gay, bordel ! Oui mais… Pourquoi, au fait ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, quand Ron réveilla Harry, il poussa un cri d'angoisse et secoua son ami.

"Harry, Harry, ça va ? Tu t'es fait quoi à la main ? S'exclama-t-il en voyant la main pleine de sang séché que son ami tenait recroquevillée contre lui.

"Ça va. Répondit Harry d'une voix dure. J'irais à l'infirmerie."

Ron recula sous le ton sec du jeune homme. Son apparence était terrifiante, et son attitude clairement menaçante. Il avait l'air anéanti, furieux, mais vide en même. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais foncés, presque noirs, et de grandes cernes striaient le dessous de ses orbites.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il fut dans le même état toute la journée. Il refusa de toucher toute nourriture, ne répondit pas aux questions qu'on lui posait, même quand il alla se faire soigner à l'infirmerie, il ne prononça pas un mot devant Mrs Pomfresh, inquiète. Il s'emmura dans un mutisme et une solitude total, fuyant tout le monde. Ses amis le regardaient de loin, affligés, mais n'osaient plus croiser son regard noir, beaucoup trop inquiétant.

Il était dans le même état que le jour où Ron et Hermione l'avaient trouvé vide, les yeux ternes, fatigué… Le matin suivant le soir où il avait lu la fiction qui avait perturbé sa vie et qui continuait de le tourmenter. Son regard noir et mort ne regardait personne, mis à part Draco Malfoy sur qui il posait les yeux parfois. Et à chaque fois qu'il le scrutait, ses yeux s'emplissaient d'une foule d'émotions indescriptibles, comme de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, de la peur, d'une espèce d'incrédulité impossible à définir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De son côté, Draco avait bien remarqué le comportement de Harry, et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui. Il était à côté de lui en Métamorphose, et essaya discrètement de lui parler.

"Dis… Harry… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Avait-il chuchoté.

Harry avait posé des yeux morts, quoique un peu surpris sur lui. C'était la première fois que Malfoy prononçait son nom, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Après un regard sévère de McGonagall, il s'était tu, mais le regard terne de Harry l'avait empli de détresse. Le sauveur qui déchantait, que se passait-il ?

Il était tellement inquiet qu'il en parla à Pansy le soir même, dans sa chambre de préfet, sans même avoir voulu que Blaise n'entre.

"Pansy; j'ai peur, commença-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-Pour Harry.

-Ah… D'accord, dit-elle en saisissant son angoisse. J'ai parlé à Hermione, elle m'a dit que…

-Quoi ? Tu appelles Granger par son prénom ? Depuis quand ? L'interrompit Draco stupéfait.

-Oups, je crois que j'avais oublié de te le dire, rigola-t-elle. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé parce que j'avais peur que ça t'énerve, mais bon tu vas comprendre. En fait, depuis à peu près la fin de l'année dernière, je parle régulièrement avec elle, discrètement bien sûr, histoire de ne pas t'alerter. Et…

-Mais pourquoi tu as commencé à parler avec elle ? La coupa encore Draco incrédule.

-Mais tu as fini de m'interrompre, oui ? S'irrita la jeune fille.

-Oui, oui, je me tais, mais donne-moi tout les détails, promit Draco.

-Bon, ça va être un peu long alors. Vers la fin de l'année dernière elle est venue me voir discrètement après les cours, un soir, dans ma chambre de préfète. Je peux te dire que j'ai failli lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais elle avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise et j'étais tellement curieuse que je l'ai laissé entrer. Et là , sans détours, elle m'a demandé si c'était moi qui avait écrit "Déteste-moi, je t'aime" !

-L'histoire que tu as écrite ! La coupa encore Draco, les sourcils foncés.

-Oui ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour deviner que c'était moi, mais je n'ai pas pu le lui cacher. Et le plus incroyable, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non ?

-C'est qu'elle était venue me féliciter pour mon histoire ! Elle l'a lue et l'a trouvée très bien écrite, se pavana Pansy.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, et puis j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, sourit Draco.

-On se demande pourquoi… Bref, depuis ce moment on s'est vue régulièrement et on a parlé de…vous.

-Nous ? Nous qui ? S'exclama Draco.

-De toi et de Potter. De quelles chances vous aviez de vous mettre ensemble.

-QUOI ?? Mais c'est quoi ces manigances ? Comment tu sais que…

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'interromps, Drake, le stoppa sa meilleure amie. Excuse-moi mais c'est parfaitement visible.

-Quoi ? Grogna Draco, boudant.

-Que tu es fou amoureux de Potter et que lui aussi, mais qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi ! Je n'en suis toujours pas à ce que j'avais commencé à dire. A la rentrée, hier soir, elle m'a raconté que Potter avait trouvé mon histoire par hasard sur Internet et l'avait lue ! Apparemment il avait été franchement bouleversé et a été dans un sale état pendant une partie des vacances. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure, pour me dire que Potter était presque dans le même état que pendant les vacances !

-Et ça pourrait…

-Et ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec toi, car Hermione n'a pas arrêté de lui faire des allusions sur toit depuis quelques temps, dit-elle en un petit rire de gorge. Cette fille est géniale, si ça se trouve elle aura réussi !

-Je trouve que tu en parles avec des termes très élogieux… "Fit remarquer Draco, suspicieux.

Pansy pâlit et détourna légèrement la tête, juste assez pour cacher le trouble qui avait envahi ses yeux un instant.

"Pansy… Ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense… "S'inquiéta Draco.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, elle était extrêmement émotive.

"Pansy ? Tu… Oh non… Mais tu te fais souffrir pour rien ! s'affligea-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, où elle commença à sangloter silencieusement. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Elle… Elle le sait ?

-Sniff, non bien sûr, elle est avec son rouquin, je ne vais pas aller mettre le bordel dans, sniff, dans ses affaires de couple ! Gémit Pansy.

-Mais tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, elle n'a pas l'air d'être lesbienne…

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé pas je l'aime alors je lui souhaite qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui ! pleura silencieusement son amie.

-Elle a intérêt… Gronda Draco. Pans'… Il faut que tu te la sortes de la tête, tu vas te faire trop souffrir…"

Pansy se détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes, et eut un rire cristallin.

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile de se sortir quelqu'un de la tête, renifla-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Hum… C'est vrai, fit Draco avec une moue désabusée.

-Ecoute, je suis désolée de m'être donnée en spectacle, je ne veux pas que tu en parles aux autres, c'est assez dur pour moi…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bon… Merci. Dit-elle, rassurée. Tu étais venu te faire rassurer sur le compte de Potter, et finalement tu vas repartir avec mon plus gros secret…

-Il sera sous bonne garde, sourit Draco.

-Oui…

-Quand même, tomber amoureuse de Ganger, t'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre !" plaisanta Draco.

Pansy eut un petit cri offusqué et lui balança un petit coup sur le crâne.

"De quoi je me mêle ? Je t'ai fait des remarques par rapport à Potter ?" rigola-t-elle.

Après l'entretien assez spécial avec sa meilleure amie, Draco était un peu rassuré sur le compte de Harry, et espéra qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il s'en remettrait vite. Il était aussi légèrement inquiet pour Pansy, car elle devait vraiment souffrir de sa relation à sens unique pour Hermione Granger, alors qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune chance.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'une conversation presque similaire s'était déroulée quelques instants plus tôt dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après le dîner, Harry s'était rué dans son dortoir et s'était enfermé dans son baldaquin pour pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Tout le monde allait le rejeter, à présent. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait commencé à somnoler quand Ron et Hermione avaient écartés les rideaux de son lit et s'étaient plantés devant lui, l'œil sévère, bien décidés à avoir une explication. Résigné, il avait attendu les questions, s'il fallait leur dire, il leur dirait, et ils l'abandonneraient plus vite, c'est tout.

Hermione s'était assise au pied de son lit, en tailleur, face à lui, et Ron avait prit place face à lui.

"Bien. Harry, nous avons attendu toute la journée sans rien dire, nous sommes très inquiets pour toi, donc tu es prié de nous dire ce qui ne va pas." Lui intima Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry détourna la tête, refusant de les regarder en face pour ce qu'il allait dire.

"'Je… Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir parler de toute la journée. Je crois que…

-Allez, crache le morceau, insista Ron.

-Je crois que je suis gay. Ou bi.

-Oui, et alors ? Demanda Ron, attendant la suite.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Hermione avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Quoi ? Mais… Balbutia Harry, perdu par la réaction de ses amis. Vous n'êtes pas…fâchés ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Fâché ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron. Ah, c'était ça ce qui n'allait pas ? S'écria-t-il incrédule. Mais c'est stupide, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on soit fâché ?

-Ben… Parce que je suis différent, je…

-Je crois que tu n'as jamais regardé les gens à Poudlard, fit Ron, consterné. Mais je suis certain que la moitié de Poudlard est gay, Harry, tu n'es pas différent ! Et puis on te jugera jamais, c'est ridicule… Moi-même je suis bi…

-Ah bon ? Cria presque Harry. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! rit Ron.

-Ah, je suis contente, Pansy avait raison, je suis trop forte !" S'exclama Hermione en riant.

Par contre elle s'attira deux regards interrogateurs.

"Pansy ? Pansy Parkinson ?" Demanda Ron, avec un regard soupçonneux.

S'ensuivit à peu près la même explication que Pansy avait dite à Draco, mis à part qu'elle ne déclara aucun amour caché, le sien étant assis au bord du lit.

"Eh ben dis donc… Fit Ron, abasourdi. Il s'en trame des choses, dans notre dos !

-Mais comment tu as su que j'allais me rendre compte que j'étais gay, demanda Harry à Hermione, curieux.

-Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis !"

Harry était extrêmement soulagé par la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis, c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus angoissé. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'était pas gay, mais ne s'était jamais demandé s'il ne l'était pas au fond de lui, et ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi. Et il s'avérait qu'après une nuit blanche et une journée pourrie par ses réflexions, il se fichait presque complètement d'être bi, ou gay. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore attiré par les filles, mais vérifier n'était pas son souci majeur à ce moment. Il avait été également stupéfié par la révélation d'Hermione, qui était amie avec Pansy Parkinson. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Mais avant de juger, il préférait connaître mieux Parkinson, surtout qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'en fait elle était très intelligente. Et maintenant il savait que Malfoy était attiré par lui… Il ne s'en serait jamais douté, mais c'était à présent bien pratique à savoir, et il comptait bien s'en servir sur tout les panneaux !

Il s'endormit en souriant, rassuré de n'être pas rejeté, et enthousiaste à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait demain. Etrangement, son rêve ne fut peuplé que d'une seule personne à la tête blonde, qui lui faisait mille tortures plus délicieuses les unes que les autres…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A suivre !

**Alors, surpris ? J'espère que cette prise de conscience vous a plue ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout !**

**Alors voilà, sinon normalement le prochain chapitre est le dernier... _SAUF_ si vos réactions m'incitent à faire une fin alternative... Vous m'en direz plus la semaine prochaine =)**

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Anabanana94  
**


	6. Chapter 6: fin 1ère partie

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le "début de la fin", que j'ai du couper en deux vu la taille ^^ J'espère ne pas vous decevoir et que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enfin je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée, j'étais contente de voir que vous n'aviez pas envie que cette histoire s'arrête, et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, mais je ne fais (encore une fois -_-" honte à moi) les RAR, car vu le retard que j'ai... Encore pardon, mais tout vos petits mots me font hyper plaisir !  
**

**Chapitre 6: Fin, première partie  
**

Le lendemain, pour Harry, le réveil fut difficile, et _très_ comateux. Il avait l'impression qu'un nuage planait sans cesse sur sa terre, qui lui envoyait toutes ses foudres. Ah. Ah oui. Evidemment. Il se sentait sans doute mal parce qu'il était gay et que tout le monde allait le détester à cause de sa "tare". Tant de gens ne supportaient pas l'homosexualité que ça l'effrayait énormément.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se souvint l'avoir dit à Hermione et Ron et qu'ils l'avaient très bien pris, ce qui l'avait –navrée pour l'expression- totalement laissé sur le cul. Ron, bi ? C'était… Hallucinant. D'autant plus qu'ils l'avaient carrément _encouragé_ à _draguer_ _**Malfoy. **_Non, non, pas n'importe quel garçon, Draco Malfoy, qu'il détestait depuis sa première année. Et Ron ne lui en voulait même pas d'être attiré par celui qui leur avait pourri leur scolarité. Et le pire, c'était que Hermione savait_ tout_ depuis le _début._

Y'a pas à dire, la vie était belle, parfois.

Humph. Pas tant que ça. Il était en retard de presque une demi-heure !

Il se leva d'un bond, se précipita vers la salle de bain, se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure, retourna dans le dortoir, prit les premières fringues qui lui tombaient sous la main, les enfila, attrapa son sac et sa baguette magique qu'il glissa dans la poche de son jean et se rua dehors, traversant la salle commune en courant, se hâtant à travers les couloirs.

Il jura; il n'avait même pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Mais pourquoi Ron ne l'avait pas réveillé, aussi ? A quoi ça sert un meilleur ami s'il ne vous avertit pas que vous êtes en retard ?

Et "évidemment", il avait Potion en première heure de cours. En fait, toutes ses journées –ou presque- commençaient par être démoralisantes par Severus Rogue.

Et Rogue n'allait sûrement pas être ravi qu'il arrive en retard. Il allait le tuer…

Harry dérapa au détour d'un couloir et s'arrêta enfin devant la porte des cachots du Maître des Potions, haletant.

Il frappa à la porte, et entra prudemment.

"Tiens, tiens… Siffla la voix grinçante de son cher professeur de Potion. Mr Potter daigne _enfin_ de nous faire part de sa présence ? Mais c'est trop d'honneur que vous nous faîtes, Monsieur le Survivant, il ne fallait pas…"

Harry se sentait rougir de colère et d'humiliation, mais décida de ne pas répondre. Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient dans leur coin, mais Harry eut le plaisir de constater que les autres Serpentard ne se moquaient pas de lui. Hermione et Ron le regardaient d'un air désolé.

"Je pense que je vais enlever… Voyons… Disons 50 points à Gryffondor pour oser vous montrer avec une demi-heure de retard, trancha la vois sèche et méprisante de Rogue. Et vous allez vous asseoir à côté de Malfoy. Si je vous entends dire un mot pendant tout le cours, cette fois ce sera 100 points."

Sans dire un mot, Harry s'avança au milieu de la classe jusqu'au premier rang, et s'assit aux côtés de Malfoy, qui lui sourit sans animosité. Comme quoi la vie pouvait vous réserver quelques surprises, parfois.

"Continuez votre travail !" Lança Rogue en foudroyant du regard les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés et qui regardaient Harry en chuchotant.

Il s'approcha de la table de Draco et Harry et dit à Malfoy:

"Bien sûr comme Mr Potter n'était pas là, il n'a rien suivi. Navré de vous demander de lui expliquer ce qu'il est censé faire, Draco.

-Ce n'est pas grave, professeur", répondit Draco en souriant.

Puis Rogue fit volte-face et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour faire une expérience avec deux ou trois fioles de la plus haute importance.

"Ben alors Potter, tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ? Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Mouais… Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, grogna Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au livre étalé sur la table pour voir quelle potion ils étudiaient.

-Oho, on joue les pervers ? Ironisa Draco.

-Pardon ? Mais pas du tout, j'ai juste réfléchi pendant la nuit, c'est… S'affola Harry.

-Chut !" Souffla Draco en posant une fraction de seconde sa main sur sa bouche, ce qui lui donna une sensation de brûlure sur les lèvres.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Rogue qui leur lança un regard contrarié, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

"C'est bon, je plaisantais, pas la peine de te justifier, reprit Draco en haussant les épaules.

-… Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire en fait ?" Eluda Harry en s'intéressant faussement au livre de Potion.

Draco étouffa un rire et se penchant également vers le livre, frôlant l'épaule de Harry avec la sienne, le parcourant d'un violent frisson.

"Aujourd'hui on récupère le maximum d'informations sur la racine d'Andromède dans le livre."

Harry le regarda d'un air perdu et il crut bon de lui expliquer un peu mieux les choses.

"C'est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Pour faire une potion de revigorante pour les plantes de la serre n°4 qui ne sont pas en grande forme.

-Oh. D'accord. Au moins un truc que je peux faire sans tout faire capoter, soupira Harry de soulagement.

-Ouais", ricana Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et ils se mirent au travail.

La proximité de Draco rendait Harry très nerveux, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il était attiré par lui.

Ce qu'il avait fait lui revenait il y a jours lui revenait en mémoire… Il s'était fait plaisir en pensant à Draco. Maintenant il se sentait plutôt honteux, et malgré lui, il se mit à rougir, la tête pleine d'images décadentes et indécentes. Les phrases des lemons qu'il avait lu dans la fiction tournaient et virevoltaient dans sa tête, le pervertissant au possible.

"Tu penses à quoi pour rougir autant ?" Interrompit ses pensées une voix que Harry ne pouvait qualifier que de sensuelle.

Il sursauta violemment et croisant le regard narquois mais interrogatif du blond, il s'empourpra encore plus, détournant le regard.

"Eh ben… Si tu n'étais pas Saint Potter, je dirais que tu avais des pensées salaces en tête, rit Draco sous cape.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit Harry, pas très satisfait qu'il ait deviné à quoi il pensait.

-Tu rougis comme les châles de Trelawney, tes yeux sont un peu troublés, tu respirais un petit peu pus vite, et puis…"

Le regard de Draco se dirigea lentement vers le pantalon de Harry et devint silencieusement éloquent.

Harry se retourna brusquement, lui tournant le dos, tandis que Draco pouffait discrètement.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie. Il fantasmait sur le corps de son ancien-ennemi, et en plus celui-ci remarquait qu'il bandait en cours ! Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il bandait…

"C'est Rogue qui te fait cet effet ?"

Pour le coup l'érection de Harry se calma aussitôt et il tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder d'un air horrifié.

"Ça va pas non ? Je suis pas zoophile ! Les chauves-souris ne m'intéressent pas !" S'insurgea-t-il.

Draco éclata de rire, mais heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit en même temps, dissimulant son rire aux oreilles de Rogue.

"Vous ramènerez les notes que vous avez prises au cours suivant, et vous vous en servirez pour la potion. Draco, restez, j'ai à vous parler". Déclara Rogue avant que les élèves ne partent.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui pouffa, et il souhaita bon courage à Draco avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron à la sortie de la classe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco rangea ses affaires et mit son sac en bandoulière, puis s'avança vers son professeur (et parrain accessoirement) d'un pas nonchalant.

Severus le regardait d'un air contrarié.

"Dis-moi Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Potter ? J'ai des hallucinations ou vous vous…entendez ? Demanda-t-il en prononçant difficilement le dernier mot.

-Non, tu vois très bien: Serpentard et Gryffondor ont conclu une trêve", répondit Draco, narquois.

Severus faillit s'étouffer et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Depuis quand ?

-Hier…

-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu _plaisantes _avec lui ? Interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent.

-Entre autres, acquiesça Draco.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il m'intéresse… Répondit Draco évasivement.

-Le Sauveur t'intéresse ? Mais si tu veux savoir quelque chose de lui, tu n'as qu'à lire la presse ! Fit Severus d'un ton méprisant. Je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec ce petit crétin aussi arrogant que son père.

-Il ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon, précisa Draco d'un ton suggestif.

-…

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Insista Draco.

-…

-Sevy ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Draco pour son parrain qui était particulièrement pâle.

-Je… Dis-moi que c'est une blague, bredouilla Severus. Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de _sortir_ avec Potter ?

-C'est une éventualité, répondit Draco calmement.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Severus. Tu veux sortir avec ce… ce…

-Ce quoi, Severus ? Répéta Draco d'un ton menaçant.

-Ce parvenu ! Il ne te mérite pas ! Et en plus tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay ou s'il pourra surmonter votre haine réciproque, tu n'en retireras que de la souffrance ! Déclama Severus d'une traite.

-… Je le sais tout ça, soupira Draco. Et je ne veux pas de ton avis. Que tu détestes James Potter est une chose, mais il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de faire payer son fils."

Severus ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma. C'était la première fois que son filleul lui donnait des leçons de morale !

Sans attendre que son parrain recouvre ses esprits, Draco fit demi-tour et sortit sans un mot. Il se sentait un peu accablé. Tout ce que lui avait dit Severus était inutile, il le savait déjà, mais s'il faisait confiance à Pansy, apparemment le Survivant serait gay. Mais rien n'était sûr, et il ne savait pas si Granger confierait ce genre d'informations à Pansy… Advienne que pourra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De son côté Harry avait plusieurs heures de trou avant de reprendre les cours, et quand ils allèrent lire dans leur salle commune, il prit Hermione à part.

"Hermione… Tu ne m'as pas dit que le chant soulageait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié ! Tu veux commencer maintenant ? Sourit Hermione.

-Oui… Cette histoire avec Malfoy me met sur les nerfs, et ne pas lui sauter dessus pendant le cours de Potion est une épreuve de force ! Siffla Harry nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Pff… Je vois, pouffa Hermione. Je vais prévenir Ron et on y va !"

Ron était en pleine partie d'échecs sorcier avec Dean, et Seamus donnait des conseils à son ami, mais le rouquin menait toujours. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille ce qu'ils allaient faire, et Ron sourit, amusé, mais préférant finir sa partie que d'entendre son meilleur ami chanter.

Dans la salle sur demande, Hermione essayait d'enseigner les rudiments du chant à son meilleur ami. Elle prenait exemple sur sa tante moldue qui s'en servait pour se détendre. Elle avait donc installé Harry sur un coussin, assis en tailleur, et lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux.

"Respire bien. Il faut que ton esprit soit vide, que tu sois calme… Disait-elle d'une voix douce. Bien. Maintenant tu vas penser à une chanson ou à un air que tu aimes bien, et sans ouvrir la bouche, tu vas le fredonner…"

Et une mélodie s'échappa de Harry. Sans réfléchir il avait entonné le début de la chanson présente dans le rêve qu'il avait fait où il y avait Malfoy. (NdA: Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas, c'est dans le chapitre 3 )

"C'est joli comme mélopée, murmura Hermione. Est-ce que tu connais les paroles ?"

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête, continuant l'air de la musique.

"Garde tes yeux fermés et commence à chanter, demanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave si tu chantes mal ou si tu fais des fausses notes, chante, et ne t'occupes que de ça, comme si la chanson s'arrêtait tu devais mourir avec elle. Je te dirai d'arrêter. Vas-y."

Et sans jamais avoir apprit ces paroles, Harry commença à chanter. La mélopée venait du fin fond de son cœur, comme s'il avait attendu des années avant de la chanter. Sa voix était pure, féerique, comme dans son rêve, et l'idée qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal le remplissait de bonheur et de soulagement.

_Comme une pierre que l'on jette  
Dans l'eau vive d'un ruisseau  
Et qui laisse derrière elle  
Des milliers de ronds dans l'eau_

Quand Harry commença à chanter, Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol. Il était impossible que son meilleur ami n'ait jamais chanter de sa vie à part sous la douche !

_  
Comme un manège de lune  
Avec ses chevaux d'étoiles  
Comme un anneau de Saturne  
Un ballon de carnaval_

Hermione frissonna. Harry semblait presque être en transe, et son chant la transperçait. Harry avait l'air d'y mettre toute sa joie de vivre, tout le bonheur qu'il aurait voulu vivre pendant ces années où Voldemort lui avait pourri la vie…

_  
Comme le chemin de ronde  
Que font sans cesse les heures  
Le voyage autour du monde  
D'un tournesol dans sa fleur_

Chanter donnait à Harry un bien-être indescriptible, il avait l'impression d'extérioriser ses sentiments, d'être libéré d'un poids qui lui aurait tiraillé les épaules de ses courroies. Sa voix s'élevait dans toute la Salle sur Demande, qui semblait vibrer par sa voix cristalline.

_  
Tu fais tourner de ton nom  
Tous les moulins de mon cœur _

Harry savait que la chanson n'était pas finie, mais il s'arrêta brusquement, ouvrant grand les yeux. A cet instant, il savait parfaitement que la personne qui de son nom, faisait tourner les moulins de son cœur était Draco Malfoy.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, complètement soufflée. Il lui sourit, et elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Tu… Tu es sûr que tu n'avais chanté ? Interrogea-t-elle, hésitante.

-Oui… Pourquoi, c'était bien ?

-C'était…magnifique. On aurait dit que le chant te venait du cœur, que la mélodie faisait partie intégrante de toi… Où est-ce que tu as entendu cette chanson ? Elle est super jolie !"

Harry eut une mimique embarrassée.

"Hum… Dans un rêve.

-Comment ça dans un rêve ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as entendu en rêvant et que tu as retenu les paroles ? S'écria Hermione stupéfaite.

-Oui… En fait je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir appris ces paroles, mais plutôt qu'elles sont rentrées en moi dans mon rêve, comme pour me dire quelque chose.

-Oh… Souffla Hermione abasourdie.

-En fait… Reprit Harry en tournant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Dans mon rêve je crois que je chantais pour attirer Draco.

-Eh ben dis donc… Mais alors, ce n'est pas une simple attirance, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en le vrillant d'un regard calculateur. Tu…es amoureux de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry en rougissant, regardant ailleurs. Ça fait deux jours que je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'attirait, je ne peux pas encore dire un truc pareil ! Laisse-moi le temps…"

Hermione sourit, puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se relever, époussetant sa robe vu qu'elle s'était assise par terre.

"Allez, on doit y aller, sinon on n'aura pas le temps de manger avant d'aller en cours."

Sur le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, Hermione demanda à Harry si chanter lui avait fait du bien. Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis… Depuis deux mois. Depuis qu'il avait lu la fiction traumatisante sur Draco et lui.

Ils rejoignirent Ron et les autres à table, et Harry n'y pensa plus, trop occupé par les bêtises que Ron et Seamus débitaient par secondes. Et ça en faisait beaucoup.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quand Draco avait quitté son parrain il s'était dépêché d'aller en cours, le professeur Vector n'appréciait pas franchement les retardataires. Pendant tout son cours d'Arithmancie, Draco avait été perdu dans ses pensées, si bien que le professeur avait enlevé 10 points à Serpentard pour manque d'attention de sa part. Ce qui avait scié Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, car des quatre, Draco était toujours le plus attentif.

A la fin du cours, Draco avait pris une décision. Il allait demander à Dumbledore la permission de faire venir sa mère. Elle lui manquait énormément et il avait besoin de ses conseils.

Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le repas, toujours dans la lune, quand Blaise et les autres le rejoignirent en courant.

"Ben alors ? Tu pourrais nous attendre ! Se plaignit Blaise.

-Draco, je sais à quoi tu penses ! L'avertit Pansy.

-On sait tous à quoi tu penses ! Renchérit Théo.

-Ah oui ? Grogna Draco, pas tellement d'humeur.

-Tu penses à… Commença Pansy.

-POTTER !" Claironnèrent-ils en chœur.

Draco fit un bond en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? Vous allez me percer les tympans avec vos conneries !

-Ah bon, ce sont des conneries ? Tu ne pensais pas à Potter il y a deux minutes ? Se moqua Blaise.

-Pas du tout ! Répondit Draco sèchement et de mauvaise foi. Je pensais à ma mère ! Je vais demander à Dumbledore de la faire venir un jour ou deux."

Ce qu'il oubliait de dire, c'était _pourquoi_ il voulait la faire venir, et que Merlin enlève l'imagination à l'auteur si ce n'était justement pas pour parler de Potter !

"Ah, ça serait super si elle venait ! S'extasia Théo qui avait toujours beaucoup admiré Narcissa Malfoy.

-J'espère que Dumby voudra bien, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, acquiesça Draco.

-Tu l'as vue pendant les vacances ! Lui dit Pansy d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Tu sais bien que j'étais pendant la moitié des vacances chez Blaise !

-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Et tu….."

Ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, en discutant toujours avec animation. Evidemment Pansy ne le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il pensait à sa mère. Elle avait toujours eu un don quand il s'agissait de deviner ses mensonges. Un peu comme sa mère, d'ailleurs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron s'efforçait de ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

"Harry, arrêtes de le fixer comme ça, tu vas baver !

-Et tu vas être malade, lui dit doucement Hermione.

-Pardon ? Fit Harry en clignant les yeux, redescendant sur terre.

-Tu détestes le gâteau au chocolat parce que ça t'écœure, et c'est déjà ta troisième part, expliqua Hermione en désignant sa main maculée de chocolat, tenant un reste de gâteau.

-La preuve que tu ne pense pas à ce que tu manges ! Rit Ron.

-Humph… Grommela Harry de sa plus belle éloquence.

-Allez, courage, on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après, ça va te remonter le moral ! L'encouragea Ron en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Mouais…" Soupira Harry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la fin de la journée, Draco alla voir Dumbledore, avec l'aide de Severus qui lui avait donné le mot de passe.

"_Pattes de cafards en gelées_ !" Dit-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Quel mot de passe stupide ! Et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment le directeur pouvait aimer cette confiserie. C'était gélatineux, collant, et en dessous c'était tellement dur qu'on s'y cassait les dents ! Dumbledore avait des goûts bizarres. Mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau.

"Ah, bonjour Draco ! Le salua Dumbledore dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Je suis ravi de te voir, vraiment. Veux-tu un bonbon au citron ? Demanda-t-il en lui présentant une boîte en métal orné de dessins de phénix en flammes.

-Non merci, répondit Draco poliment.

-Tu as tord, ils sont très bons ! Bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Questionna Dumbledore en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil tout en déballant un bonbon acidulé.

-Je voulais vous demander si ma mère pouvait me rendre visite au château ? Juste pour un ou deux jours ? Enonça Draco en croisant les doigts.

-Je m'en doutais", murmura Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Puis à voix haute, il ajouta:

"Mais bien sûr, Draco ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Mrs Malfoy, et je serais ravi de l'accueillir au château ! Je vais tout de suite demander à lui préparer des appartements personnels.

-Merci beaucoup professeur !" Remercia Draco avec un sourire rayonnant.

Il se dirigea directement vers la volière, dans le but d'écrire à sa mère immédiatement. Complètement dingue, le directeur et ses sucreries ! Mais au moins il pourrait voir sa mère, et c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Il en parlait souvent à ses amis, et ceux-ci étaient en admiration devant elle. Tout comme lui, du vivant de Lucius, elle avait l'instinct de conservation. Tout en haïssant celui qui les énonçait, ils exécutaient les ordres de Lucius par crainte des représailles, mais jouant leur rôle à la perfection. Narcissa apparaissait en société comme un femme hautaine et extrêmement méprisante et condescendante, alors qu'elle était en réalité une jeune femme douce, amusante, légèrement délurée, et douée d'une certaine finesse d'esprit pour deviner les choses.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet pour rédiger à loisir sa lettre.

_Chère Mère,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Personnellement je m'ennuie de vous, même si mes études se passent bien. Ainsi, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez passer quelques jours à Poudlard. J'ai demandé la permission à Dumbledore, il est d'accord, et vos appartements personnels sont déjà en place._

_Blaise, Théo et Pansy (ainsi que Severus et Dumbledore bien entendu) vous passent le bonjour, et espèrent que vous viendrez._

_Donne-moi des nouvelles de Potty (tu sais, l'elfe de maison que j'ai nommé moi-même), car sa présence me manque, et je suis maintenant obligé de ranger ma chambre tout seul !_

_A bientôt j'espère, je vous embrasse_

_Draco Malfoy _

Malgré la mort de son père, Draco avait toujours conservé le ton respectueux sur lequel il s'adressait à sa mère; c'était sans doute la personne qu'il respectait le plus. Il appela son hibou Grand Duc, et lui attacha le rouleau de parchemin à la patte, bien à l'abri dans une enveloppe au sceau des Malfoy. On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry était en train de faire un devoir de métamorphose sur son lit –il avait trop la flemme d'aller le faire à une table dans la salle commune- quand il entendit Dean parler à Neville d'un ton passionné.

"C'est génial ! Tu te souviens que je t'avais raconté que Dumbledore avait fait mettre en place une salle avec des moyens de communications moldues ?

-Euh… Ah, le truc dont tu nous as parlé pendant trois quart d'heure ? Plaisanta Neville.

-Ouais ! Eh bien, sur les ordinateurs –ce sont des appareils moldus où on peut chercher des informations ou s'envoyer des messages à distance- Dumbledore a bien voulu installer MSN !

-Quoi ? "Emessèn" ? C'est quoi ça ? Fit Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un système qui permet de converser par écrit instantanément avec quelqu'un qui est loin.

-Bah dans ce cas autant se voir ! Dit Neville, perplexe.

-Mais je ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard pour aller les voir ! J'ai des cousins moldus que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, et comme Dumbledore a installé MSN, je peux parler avec eux, et comme ça…"

Harry avait déjà décroché de la conversation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait des ordinateurs à Poudlard. Qui dit ordinateur et MSN, dit forcément Internet, et qui dit Internet…

"Eh Dean ! Interpella-t-il son camarade.

-Et je lui ai demandé si… Quoi ? Répondit Dean en tournant la tête vers Harry.

-C'est où, la salle des ordinateurs ? Questionna Harry sans préambule.

-C'est à côté de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il y a un escalier en colimaçon à droite de la Tour, et une salle appelée "Salle de communication Moldue". Pourquoi ? Tu veux parler à des Moldus ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ta famille ? Demanda Dean étonné.

-Je ne veux pas leur parler ! C'est juste que je voudrais chercher quelque chose sur Internet…Fit Harry en sautant de son lit, repoussant son livre de métamorphose et son devoir entamé.

-Eh, mais c'est trop tard ! Il est presque 20h, ça va être le couvre-feu ! Et tu risques de te faire prendre par Rogue ou Rusard si tu y va quand même, ajouta son ami, anticipant le fait que Harry aimait les aventures nocturnes.

-Oh… Laissa échapper Harry, déçu. Bon, tant pis, j'irai demain alors". Se résigna-t-il (faussement).

Dean acquiesça et reprit sa passionnante conversation sur l'art de converser avec MSN avec Neville qui s'affalait de plus en plus sur son lit, et commençait à s'endormir.

Ron rentra dans la chambre, apportant un divertissement de choix. En effet, le jeune homme était passablement échevelé, débraillé, les pans de sa chemise pendaient lamentablement hors de son pantalon, il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'excitation. Monsieur Ron Weasley revenait d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, et ses amis ne se privèrent pas pour le chambrer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry avait l'impression de recommencer la mission de cet été, lorsqu'il s'était levé à minuit pour aller regarder sur l'ordinateur de Hermione en quoi consistaient les fanfictions écrites sur Malfoy et lui. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas été empoisonné par Malfoy, et il n'aurait JAMAIS été attiré par lui, et les choses auraient été bien mieux ainsi. A cette pensée il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Peut-être pas, en fait.

Il était muni de sa carte des Maraudeurs, recouvert par sa cape d'invisibilité, et marchait doucement dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la… "Salle de communication Moldue".

Il _savait_ que c'était ridicule et que ça ne l'aiderait pas à assumer son attirance pour le Serpentard, bien au contraire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il en avait_ besoin_.

Il eut soudain une grosse frayeur, car il crut que Rogue arrivait pile face à lui. Le couloir était étroit, il se serait forcément cogné à lui. Mais ne voyant personne dans le couloir, il reprit sa respiration et jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte: Rogue était un étage plus bas, il avait mal regardé. Il soupira de soulagement.

Enfin, il arriva devant _la_ porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et y pénétra sans un bruit. D'un coup de baguette il alluma une torche, avant de remarquer que la salle avait vraiment été conçue pour les moldus, car elle était pourvue de lumières électriques, avec des interrupteurs aux murs. Il en actionna un, et la salle fut inondée de lumière. Pas génial pour quelqu'un qui voudrait être discret, mais bon. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'Hermione lui avait dit un jour que Poudlard était tellement plein de magie qu'il détraquait les appareils moldus. Dumbledore avait du isoler la salle…

Elle était remplie d'ordinateurs sur des bureaux modernes, et des téléphones s'alignaient le long des mur. Sans hésiter, Harry s'assit face à un ordinateur, et l'alluma.

Quelques minutes après il retrouvait le site de fanfictions sorcières. Il hésita à relire celle de Pansy Parkinson. Elle était vraiment dure, et il trouvait qu'elle les faisait drôlement souffrir dans son histoire. Quoique, la réalité serait sûrement la même s'il décidait un jour de séduire Draco. Ce qui était hors de question. Du moins pour l'instant. Car cela s'appellerait "se confronter à la réalité". Et ça, Harry ne le veut surtout pas. Il était presque certain d'essuyer un refus. Et il ne savait absolument pas comment procéder.

Alors il avait décidé depuis le soir même qu'il fuirait la réalité.

Il commença une fiction qui mettait en scène Draco et lui-même (évidemment) lorsqu'ils étaient en première année. L'histoire racontait comment sa vie aurait été si il était allé en Serpentard avec Draco Malfoy. A cette pensée, Harry regrettait presque d'avoir été à Gryffondor.

Sans s'arrêter, il lisait, il était complètement absorbé par ce monde où ce qu'il recherchait était possible, où personne ne lui reprocherait quoi que ce soit, ou il pouvait être attiré par la personne qu'il voulait sans que celle-ci ne le repousse…

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il se sentait de plus en plus excité, et son sexe se gonflait douloureusement de sang, sans qu'il puisse se soulager (il n'osait pas le faire dans la pièce).

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était totalement ridicul,e que ça ne résoudrait pas son problème, que ça ne l'aiderait pas à draguer Draco, ni ne le mettrai à l'abri d'un refus, mais il lisait, dévorait, absorbait chaque page, chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque lettre sans en perdre une lettre, les yeux fiévreux et lourds à force de fixer l'écran d'ordinateur.

Quand il finit l'histoire, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, il était dans un état passablement excité, et il rentra en courant dans son dortoir, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

Il se jeta sur son lit, ferma les rideaux avec un sort d'intimité et un sort de silence. Il se sentait déjà coupable de ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'en voulait de "profiter" de Draco à son insu, de ressentir du plaisir sans qu'il le sache, c'était un peu comme s'il le violait…

Oui, mais c'était si bon… Harry avait plongé sa main dans son pyjama et caressait sa verge plus que dure, alors que les phrases affriolantes de la fiction tournaient dans sa tête, alimentant ses fantasmes les plus fous. Il voyait un corps pâle contre le sien, haletant, humide, chaud et gémissant. Il voyait un jeune homme brun qui embrassait passionnément un jeune homme blond. Il voyait le jeune homme blond répondre fougueusement au baiser du jeune homme brun. Il accélérait de plus ses mouvements de poignets, et il se sentait au bord de l'explosion de plaisir. En quelques instants il arriva aux portes de l'extase, et se libera avec un gémissement rauque de plaisir coupable.

Il lança un sort de nettoyage rapide et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, éreinté et le cœur battant. Il se sentait mal à présent, et nauséeux. Il désirait le corps du Serpentard à en mourir, mais il ne voyait absolument pas comment y remédier. Il s'endormit enfin, l'esprit troublé et le corps en alerte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A suivre…**

**J'en étais déjà à 20 pages word que je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de vous publier cette fin en deux fois… Je la met maintenant, je me sens coupable de tout ce retard ^^'**

**Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? J'espère ne pas vous décevoir… Pour la chanson, elle est de Michel Legrand, "Les moulins de mon cœur", je ne l'ai pas mise en entier, la suite apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. Je la travaille en cours de chant et elle a une très belle mélodie, alors je me suis dit que ça irait ici… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et encouragez-moi par pitié ! Parce que pour continuer cette fiction, mon autre histoire est totalement entre parenthèse et je suis trèèès en retard -_-" pardon…**

**A bientôt j'espère ! Et une petite review…**

**Anabanana94**


	7. Chapter 7:fin 2ème partie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que vous ne serez pas découragés par la taille tytanesque de ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas le couper ! J'espère que vous aimerez, et j'espère surtout ne pas vous décevoir ! ^^' je croise les doigts lol**

**Voilà, je ne m'attarde pas, vous avez assez de lecture comme ça !  
**

**Chapitre 7: Fin, deuxième partie  
**

Le lendemain, Draco reçut la réponse de sa mère pendant le petit-déjeuner, et un sourire ravi éclaira son visage.

_Bonjour mon ange,_

_Je suis très contente que tu m'aies proposé de venir, car je m'ennuie terriblement au Manoir._

_Ton elfe Potty va bien, mais il s'ennuie lui aussi, et il m'arrive de jouer aux échecs avec lui._

_Je compte venir à Poudlard dès demain ou après-demain, je ne sais pas encore. J'attends la réponse d'un acheteur pour le tableau que j'ai peint de toi. Je l'ai dupliqué, car je veux le garder pour toujours avec moi. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il m'est impossible de te donner une réponse fixe, mais tu le verras bien quand je serais près de toi._

_Prends soin de toi et à très bientôt, la pensée de te voir prochainement me réjouit_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco était satisfait et heureux que sa mère puisse venir. Un moment il avait été inquiet car sa mère peignait beaucoup et il avait espéré qu'elle n'avait pas une exposition en cours.

"Alors, c'est qui ? Demanda Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Ton copain ?

-Mais non, scrout sans cervelle, c'est ma mère ! Elle peut venir, énonça Draco en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

-Super ! Elle pourra me donner des conseils pour mes esquisses, répondit joyeusement Pansy qui aimait griffonner des portraits en cours.

-Waou, Potter a du passer une mauvaise nuit, il a une sale tête ! Les interrompit Théo en désignant Harry qui entrait dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione.

-Hum, on se demande ce qu'il a fait cette nuit, déclara Blaise d'un ton suggestif.

-Abrutit ! Assena Draco en lui décochant un regard furieux de derrière sa tasse de café.

-Ben quoi, Dray, on est jaloux ? Railla Blaise alors que Pansy et Théo riaient.

-Jaloux ? Fit Draco en s'étouffant. Mais ça va pas, non ? Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux !

-Mon œil… Murmura Blaise avec un regard éloquent à Pansy.

-J'ai mal entendu ou tu veux que Pansy et Théo assistent à ta mort prématurée ce matin ?

-Hum, tu as mal entendu, bien sûr", répondit Blaise.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chez les Gryffondors, on était assez inquiet, et on dévisageait Harry avec inquiétude, qui venait de s'asseoir en face de Hermione.

"Harry… Tu sais que tu as vraiment mauvaise mine ? Fit Hermione, anxieuse.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit ! Grogna Harry. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il en se servant un chocolat chaud.

-Moi che crois gue da dégouché ! Marmonna Ron la bouche pleine d'un muffin à la confiture.

-Ron, avale avant de parler ! C'est dégoûtant, le réprimanda sa petite amie.

-Je disais que je crois que tu as découché, Harry, reprit Ron.

-Harry ? S'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers l'accusé.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Harry.

-Je t'ai entendu rentrer et il était tard… Fit Ron d'un regard éloquent.

-Ron… Grinça Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sorti faire un tour…

-Il y a anguille sous roche, sourit Hermione en retournant à son thé.

-Mais pas du tout ! C'est vrai ! Affirma Harry, déconfit qu'on ne le croie pas.

-Oui, oui…"Répondit Hermione tranquillement.

Puis elle ajouta en se penchant vers lui:

"Tu disais aussi que c'était vrai quand tu soutenais que tu n'étais pas gay…"

Harry lui lança un regard foudroyant, et son amie éclata de rire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un peu plus tard, en cours de Métamorphose…

"Oui mais c'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas cherché à se connaître plus tôt au lieu de se taper dessus, chuchotait Harry.

-C'est toujours la même chose: fallait pas refuser d'être mon ami en première année, répondait Draco sur le même ton.

-Et… Tu crois que c'est trop tard ?" Demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.

Draco le regarda avec surprise, et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Puis Draco lui fit un sourire resplendissant, et il se détendit.

"Tu me proposes ton amitié, Potty ? Rogue va faire une syncope !" Pouffa le blond.

Harry rit de bon cœur avec lui, soulagé qu'il ne le repousse pas, car même s'il y avait la trêve, il était heureux de pouvoir à l'avenir, tisser des liens autre que de mépris avec Draco. (NdA: On se demande pourquoi, huhu…)

"Potter, Malfoy, je ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr ? Les rappela à l'ordre la tendre voix de McGonagall. Mr Malfoy, puisque vous semble fort éloquent ce matin, montrez à la classe comment vous transformez votre pelote de laine en chaton…"

Sans aucun doute, si Draco avait écouté le cours, il aurait entendu la formule et aurait pu lancer le sort demandé; mais en l'occurrence il n'en savait rien.

Il croisa les bras et regarda le professeur d'un air faussement penaud.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas écouté la formule pour transformer ma pelote…

-C'est les autres qui te pelotent, d'habitude ?" Souffla Harry imperceptiblement sur un coup de tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

Draco sursauta et rougit subitement.

"C'est bien ce que je disais ! Reprit McGonagall sans voir le trouble de son élève. Alors c'est très bien l'entente entre les maisons et l'amitié avec Mr Potter, mais je vous prie de vous en occuper après les cours !" Cria-t-elle presque.

Elle remonta d'un geste sec ses lunettes qui avaient commencées à glisser sous le coup de son accès de colère.

""Est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-elle en leur lançant un regard perçant.

-Oui professeur, répondirent humblement les coupables en baissant la tête pour ne pas exploser de rire au nez de McGonagall qui n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié la plaisanterie.

-Miss Granger, veuillez nous faire une démonstration, je suppose que _vous_, vous avez écouté."

Hermione rougit sous la demande et s'exécuta. Un chaton à la fourrure grisée et soyeuse apparut, et des gloussements se firent entendre dans la classe.

"Ooooooohhhh, firent Lavande et Parvati en chœur, il est trop miii-gnooon…"

Pendant que la classe s'extasiait sur la performance de Hermione qui était rougissante jusque dans les cheveux, sur le banc de Harry et Draco, on se faisait réprimander…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Demandait Draco en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire reprendre.

-Aucune idée, j'ai trouvé ça marrant…

-Marrant ? Mais c'est stupide ! Et j'aurais pu me faire choper par McGo si j'avais rigolé, s'irrita le blond.

-Oh ça va, c'est pas parce que tu es un Malfoy qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser à tes dépens, blondinette, s'amusa Harry.

-Blondinette ?" S'exclama Draco en haussant le ton, s'attirant un regard foudroyant du professeur.

Il regarda Harry d'un regard offusqué et sortit un parchemin vierge pour écrire fébrilement dessus et le faire passer discrètement à Harry.

Harry sourit en lisant puis répondit tranquillement.

Draco: Blondinette ?Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Potter ! J'ai l'air efféminé ? C'est pas parce que tu fais cinq centimètres de plus que moi que t'es plus viril ! Non mais !

_Harry: C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver… Et non tu ne fais pas efféminé, tu es plutôt mignon_ (la vérité était bien autre mais il aurait eu peur de choquer Draco en l'écrivant)_. Dis-moi, tu préfères les mecs ou les filles ?_

En lisant, les joues de Draco se colorèrent vivement et il tourna la tête brusquement vers Harry, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Harry eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais les futures foudres de McGonagall s'il le faisait le contraignit à baisser la tête et à se contraindre au silence.

Draco: Non mais c'est quoi cette question ? Je t'en pose moi ? Harry: Bon, bon, je me tais…Blondinette !

Draco le regarda d'un air meurtrier mais quand il vit les yeux rieurs de Harry il se détendit, restant juste vexé d'un pareil surnom.

La cloche retentit enfin, et après un salut amical ils se séparèrent.

"Alors comme ça, tu fais ami-ami avec Malfoy ? Demanda Ron illico. Eh ben il s'en passe des choses en ce moment ! Une trêve, c'était déjà étonnant, tu nous avoues que tu es gmphfm !!!"

Harry avait mis sa main devant la bouche de Ron pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, en particulier parce qu'un Serpentard passait non loin de là, avec Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Pansy fit un signe de la main à Hermione qui lui répondit gentiment.

Quand ils se furent éloignés…

"Mais tu peux pas te taire, un peu ? Reprocha Harry à Ron qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa bouche. Ça ne concerne personne à part moi, donc inutile de le crier sur les toits.

-Mouais… grogna Ron. Bon, je reprends, donc tu nous avoues _ça_, qu'en plus c'est de _lui_ qu'il s'agit, et maintenant, en _plus_ de la trêve, tu te lies d'amitié avec _lui_ ! Bwa… _Lui_ et _toi_… Urk ! Je vais faire des cauchemars ! J'ai des mauvaises images mentales !" Fit Ron d'un ton catastrophé en se tenant la tête d'un air dramatique sous les rires de ses amis.

Harry lui donna une tape sur la tête en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'avoir une telle imagination, et qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit d'imaginer Draco autrement qu'avec ses habits. Ce à quoi Ron répondit par une grimace.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pendant ce temps Draco se dirigeait vers son cours de Sortilège, quand il reçut une petite missive lui demandant poliment de passer au bureau du directeur.

Après avoir précisé à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre, il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau.

"Cœurs en sucre !" Fut le mot de passe.

Il pénétra dans le bureau, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Dumbledore qui souriait d'un air amusé, quand une force aimante le percuta. Elle était chaude, douce, sentait le parfum délicat de fleurs variées, ses cheveux étaient soyeux et satinés, et elle respirait l'amour.

Draco embrassa sa mère avec enthousiasme.

"Oh, Draco, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! La maison est tellement vide sans toi, même les elfes de maison ne me distraient plus, ton invitation est une bénédiction pour mon ennui ! Dit d'une traite Narcissa Malfoy, babillant comme une enfant.

-Comme tu le vois, ta mère est contente d'être venue, dit Dumbledore, malicieux. Et elle peut rester autant de temps qu'elle veut !

-Merci beaucoup professeur ! Remercia Draco avec un sourire chaleureux. (Comme quoi les idées du vieux fou étaient parfois bonnes !) Alors, vous savez où vous allez dormir, mère ?

-Vos appartements sont dans la Tour Nord, répondit Dumbledore à l'adresse de Narcissa. Si vous le permettez, je vous montrerai moi-même le chemin.

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est déjà si charitable à vous de m'accueillir à Poudlard", fit Mrs Malfoy d'un ton enjoué.

Sur ce, ils sortirent du bureau, et Dumbledore marcha devant, laissant Draco discuter avec sa mère librement.

"Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Draco, soucieux.

-J'ai fait simple: j'ai transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et le professeur Dumbledore m'a gentiment envoyé une calèche et deux Sombrals pour m'amener ici. Oh ! Professeur ! Reprit-elle en rejoignant Dumbledore qui marchait tranquillement. J'ai laissé mes bagages dans la calèche, auriez-vous l'obligeance de…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa, vos valises vous attendent dans vos appartements, répondit Dumbledore paisiblement. D'ailleurs nous y sommes."

Il ouvrit la porte en murmurant un mot de passe et s'effaça pour laisser Mrs Malfoy entrer la première. Ses appartements se trouvaient dans un coin du château que Draco connaissait peu, voire pas du tout, car il n'avait pas souvenir d'y être déjà aller. Il entra à la suite de sa mère, qui admirait les lieux avec ravissement. L'appartement était meublé avec goût et luxe, orné de couleurs vertes et argent, Narcissa ayant été elle-même à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse.

"Voilà, tout a été mis en place pour vous satisfaire le mieux possible, exposa Dumbledore. La porte à droite est votre salle de bain personnelle. Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit vous pouvez appeler un elfe de maison –il me semble que Dobby était chez vous auparavant…

-Dobby ? S'exclama Narcissa en se retournant pour regarder avec étonnement le directeur. J'ignorais qu'il travaillait à Poudlard depuis que mon mari l'avait libéré.

-Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de reprendre du service pendant toute la durée de votre séjour ici. Si vous le désirez votre repas peut vous être servi ici, mais sinon le déjeuner est servi dans la Grande Salle, et une place vous est réservée à la table des professeurs.

-Merci beaucoup, je descendrai pour manger à la Grande Salle, bien sûr.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure, les salua Dumbledore en s'inclinant légèrement. Je vais moi-même aller manger maintenant.

-Je descendrai après avoir discuté avec mon fils", sourit Narcissa.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Porte qu'il rouvrit aussitôt pour ajouter:

"Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire: vous donnerez vous-même votre mot de passe à la porte, ainsi que les noms des personnes que vous voulez qu'elle laisse entrer.

-Ah, merci."

Narcissa s'assit sur une chaise dont les pieds torsadés témoignaient de sa vieillesse, et lança un sourire plein de tendresse à son fils. Draco s'assit en face d'elle sur un canapé de velours vert émeraude.

"Oh, Dray, je suis si contente de te voir, commença sa mère. Mais tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Tu me sembles un peu fatigué… Tu dors correctement ?

-Pas en ce moment, admis Draco.

-Tsss, soupira Mrs Malfoy en se levant pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son fils, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher d'elle. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Mais tout va bien !

-Ne dis pas ça, je sais toujours quand tu mens ! Et je vois à tes traits tirés que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Mais mère, je vous assure que je vais…

-Dracooo… L'interrompit d'un ton doucereux Narcissa. C'est à propos de tes amis ?

-Non.

-A propos des cours ?

-Non plus.

-De tes amours ?

-… Non.

-Alors c'est au sujet de Harry Potter, déclara Narcissa très sûre d'elle.

-Quoi ? Mais comment… ? S'étonna Draco de la clairvoyance de sa mère.

-Dray, quand tu as des soucis comme ça, cela fait des années que cela se rapporte à Harry Potter. Pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ?

-C'est vrai, c'est à son propos, avoua Draco, hésitant.

-Vous vous disputez encore ?

-Non, on a conclu une trêve entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il m'a proposé son amitié…

-Mais c'est merveilleux mon chéri ! S'enthousiasma Narcissa.

-Euh… Ah oui ?

-Draco… Inutile de me cacher quoi que ce soit, je _sais_ ce que tu penses au sujet de Harry.

-Vous l'appelez Harry ? Alors que moi j'en suis toujours à Potter… Fit Draco d'une voix que sa mère jugea amère.

-Tout cela ne tiens qu'à toi. Pour y remédier, je pense que tu…"

Mais la suite de cet entretien devait demeurer secret pour le bon déroulement l'histoire, et personne se sut ce qui se dit entre Draco et sa mère par la suite, mis à part l'auteur bien entendu.

Et pendant que personne ne savait rien à ce sujet, un petit groupe de Serpentard, eux, avaient l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur Draco…

_Salle commune de Serpentard, dans trois fauteuils isolés près de la cheminée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes._

"Pour moi il est clair que Draco aime Potter, disait Blaise.

-Il est bien trop fier pour l'avouer, objecta Théo.

-Pas forcément, mais c'est peut-être difficile pour lui de reconnaître qu'il aime quelqu'un à qui il a été obligé de montrer de la haine depuis ses onze ans, expliqua patiemment Pansy qui connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Comment ça ? Firent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes.

-Eh bien je pense que Draco n'a jamais vraiment détesté Potter, mais qu'il faisait comme si, car son père lui avait demandé. Vous savez bien ce qu'il recevait s'il n'exécutait pas les ordres de son père…

-Torture, grimaça Théo.

-Exact. Donc il faisait ce que lui disait son père, mais de l'autre côté, sa mère le gavait d'idéaux amoureux et d'admiration pour le Survivant qui les sauverait sans doute de la tyrannie de Lucius.

-Dis-donc, tu en sais des choses, fit Blaise d'un ton soupçonneux. Pourquoi on est pas au courant, nous ?

-Il y a les choses que je sais, et celles que je devine, rétorqua Pansy.

-Mouais… Pourquoi on n'essaye pas de les mettre ensemble ? Sourit Théo d'un air sadique.

-Je crois que Draco ne nous le pardonnerai pas si nous perturbions ses plans… Rit Pansy. Et j'ai l'intuition qu'il n'aura même pas besoin de bouger mais que Potter viendra à lui…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Intuition féminine !

-Mon œil !"

Allez savoir pourquoi, Blaise se prit une tape sur la tête.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, au croisement d'un cours d'Arithmancie pour l'une et d'un cours d'Astronomie pour l'autre…

"Ah, Pansy, ça va ? L'interpella Hermione.

-Oui, et toi, sourit la Serpentarde.

-De mon côté, oui, mais de celui de Harry…

-Ah, alors ? L'incita Pansy à continuer, avide de détails.

-Tu promets de n'en rien dire à Draco ?

-Oui, oui, mais dis-moi !

-Harry est gay, et il l'a reconnu.

-Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Comme quoi seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis !"

A ces mots Hermione explosa de rire. Heureusement, le couloir était vide, car sinon elle se serait attiré des regards étonnés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Aha… C'est simplement que "seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis"… C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! Huhu… Excuse-moi, mais ça fait du bien de rire un peu, je m'inquiète tellement pour lui…

-Ah bon ? Fit Pansy les joues rouges, car l'éclat de rire de Hermione lui avait donné envie de l'embrasser.

-Oui, je me demande si… Oh !

-Quoi ?

-Je… Rien ! Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose ! Bon, j'y vais je vais être en retard à mon prochain cours ! Je viendrai te voir dès que j'aurais du nouveau !" Lança Hermione d'une traite.

Elle planta un bisou sur la joue de son amie et s'enfuit en courant. Pansy était devenue rouge brique et essayait de calmer en vain les battements de son cœur. Elle ne devait pas prendre ça pour une avance, c'était la marque d'une amitié dont elle devait se réjouir… Par Merlin, en fait elle en jubilait, c'était pitoyable, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais une chance avec Hermione…

D'ailleurs elle se demandait ce que celle-ci avait trouvé…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dans la soirée, la Serpentarde reçut un morceau de parchemin couvert d'une écriture ronde et régulière.

J'en étais sûre !

_Tu sais, je t'avais dit que Harry avait l'air fatigué, comme cet été quand il avait lu ta fiction…_

_Evidemment j'en ai tiré mes conclusions, tu sais comme mon imagination est galopante…_

_Je me suis dit que si Harry avait l'air aussi fatigué que ce été, c'était peut-être pour les mêmes raisons, et que donc il avait lu une ou plusieurs fictions… Je me suis renseignée et j'ai appris qu'une Salle avait été ouverte par Dumbledore à la demande d'élèves d'origine moldue de première année désirant communiquer avec leurs proches d'une façon "normale". Cette salle est remplie d'ordinateurs ! Donc je pense que Harry y a été faire un tour, et que c'est la raison de sa fatigue._

_Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Au fait, j'ai dit à Harry et Ron que nous étions amies, et ils n'ont rien eu à objecter, nous allons pouvoir nous voir sans se cacher !_

_Hermione._

Pansy sourit, ravie. Malheureusement elle était bien trop heureuse à son goût en ce moment, et une boule de chaleur avait élue domicile dans sa poitrine. Elle ne devait pas prendre le baiser amical du matin pour une manifestation d'intérêt, ni le fait qu'elles allaient pouvoir parler librement sans craindre les regards accusateurs des Serpentard et Gryffondor estimant qu'elles n'avaient à pactiser avec l'ennemi. Elle soupira.

Au moins, elle avait une bonne nouvelle, et répondit immédiatement à Hermione sur un morceau de parchemin, qu'elle plia et envoya ensuite d'un coup de baguette à sa destinatrice.

Bravo pour la trouvaille !

_Je n'y avait pas pensé, mais maintenant ça me paraît évident. Est-ce que tu veux bien que j'en parle à Draco ? Comme ça, s'ils se rencontrent "par hasard" dans les couloirs… Harry est attiré par Draco, non ? Ça pourrait aider…_

_Réponds-moi vite _

_Ps: C'est super que tu l'aies dit à tes amis, en plus j'ai fait de même avec Draco, et tu sais, tu comptes _(ce mot est rayé plusieurs fois si bien qu'il était invisible, car Pansy avait jugé préférable de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait autrement) _tu commences à beaucoup compter pour moi, car je n'ai pas d'amiE à Serpentard. Il n'y a que des mecs, les filles y sont trop stupides, sinon !_

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle reçut une réponse griffonnée au dos du parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit plus tôt.

_Bien sûr que tu peux lui dire ! Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils se croisent, je ne sais pas du tout à quelle heure Harry y va, c'est sans doute en pleine nuit pour que personne ne le voit sortir… Pour moi il ne fait pas de doute que cela devrait faire plusieurs années qu'ils auraient du se trouver, ces deux-là ! Et dire que ce n'est QUE maintenant que Harry accepte (enfin) son homosexualité… Je l'ai déjà vu les yeux dans le vague, soupirant en regardant Malfoy, au risque de se rendre ridicule, mais il ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte._

_Je suis très contente que tu me dises ça, et je suis désolée qu'on n'ai pas appris à se connaître plus tôt, tu es une super fille, Pansy._

_Oups ! Je te laisse, Harry et Ron n'arrêtent pas de me demander à qui j'écris et essayent de lire mes lettres… Pas sûr que Harry apprécie en voyant qu'on essaye de le caser avec Malfoy alors que ça doit faire trois jours qu'il a accepté son attirance !_

_Bonne nuit, à demain_

_Hermione_

Pansy mourrait d'envie de renvoyer un mot à Hermione simplement pour lui dire bonne nuit, mais elle se contint, elle commençait à franchement tirer dans le Poufsouffle. Pff, ridicule.

Au lieu de ça, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla toquer à celle de Draco.

Il était en train d'essayer de mettre à la porte Blaise et Théo, qui semblaient essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de quelque chose.

"Alleeez, disait Théo.

-Je suis sûr que c'est vrai, avoue, renchérissait Blaise.

-N'importe quoi ! Allez vous coucher ! Je dois travailler ! répondait Draco, arc-bouté contre sa porte pour résister encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Pansy, les poings sur les hanches et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ! Pansy, tu tombes bien, aide-moi à faire partir ces deux trolls, ils m'empêchent de travailler depuis une demi-heure, implora Draco.

-Il ne veut rien nous dire à propos de Potter ! C'est pas juste, on est ses amis aussi. Fait-le avouer, Pans', s'agaça Théo.

-Hors de question, trancha Pansy. Par contre, si vous dégagez maintenant, j'accepterais _peut-être_ de vous en dire plus plus tard…"

Elle avait parlé à voix basse, néanmoins, Draco l'entendit.

"Je t'interdis de leur dire quoi que ce soit ! Sinon j'aurais aussi des choses à dire… Menaça-t-il en faisant pâlir son amie.

-Très bien. A plus tard les gars, je dois parler d'urgence à Drake.

-Pff..." Soupirèrent de concert les deux amis.

Ils râlèrent un peu pour la forme, puis s'éclipsèrent.

Draco fit entrer son amie en soupirant.

"Ecoute Pans', il faut absolument que je bosse, je glande rien en ce moment, j'ai pris du retard…

-Je crois que tu préférais que je te dise ce qui m'amène plutôt que de travailler, si tu savais…

-Ah oui ?

-Est- ce que tu as entendu parler de la Salle de communication moldue ? Demanda Pansy, l'œil perçant mais mystérieux.

-Euh…

-Il y a des ordinateurs dedans. On a accès à Internet.

-Et alors ? Fit Draco en levant un sourcil.

-Et alors tire tes conclusions ! Si on a accès à Internet, on a accès à des sites, si on a accès à des sites, on peut aller lire des fanfictions, si on peut lire des fanfictions, alors _certaines personnes_ y vont sûrement en douce…

-Euh… Oh. Oh. Oooooh, fit Draco en comprenant où la Serpentarde voulait en venir. Tu crois que Harry va les lire ? Reprit-il d'un air excité.

-Hermione le pense, et moi aussi. Mais il y va sans doute en pleine nuit pour ne pas se faire voir, alors je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à le rencontrer… "

Draco était surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir coincer son fantasme contre un mur d'un couloir sombre, mais il avait beaucoup de travail, en particulier une dissertation en Potion sur les propriétés de la pierre d'étoile, si bien qu'il mit très vite Pansy à la porte, lui promettant vaguement de ne pas sauter sur Potter sans explication.

Il supposait que Harry n'irait pas lire les fanfictions avant au moins une heure du matin, il avait le temps.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mais il supposait mal. En effet, Harry, après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque avec ses amis, était impatient de retourner à la Salle de communication Moldue.

Le temps s'écoulait si lentement qu'il se sentait frustré et de mauvaise humeur. De plus, l'air entendu avec lequel Hermione le regardait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, comme si elle savait ce qu'il attendait avec impatience, et qu'elle lui disait d'avance: "Ce n'est pas ça qui va régler tes soucis, et attends de savoir ce qui va te tomber dessus après…"

Il trépignait littéralement sur place et préféra faire comme s'il allait se coucher pour éviter de se quereller avec Ron qui lui posait trop de questions à son goût. Comme ça les deux amoureux seraient un peu seuls, ce qui ne leur ferait sans doute pas de mal, au contraire.

Il était tellement impatient qu'il attendit à peine que Ron soit endormi pour partir –Seamus, Dean et Neville étant déjà assoupis depuis un bon moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il était à peine minuit. Comme quoi ses amis s'étaient couchés inhabituellement tôt, mais ils avaient eu une semaine difficile.

Harry marchait avec hâte dans le couloir, sans se soucier de ses pieds qui dépassaient de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il entra enfin dans la Salle. Ouf, rien n'avait changé. En allumant l'ordinateur, il se promit de choisir une histoire courte, pour ne pas rester trop longtemps: il manquait trop de sommeil en ce moment pour se coucher à quatre heure du matin chaque nuit. Il commença une histoire qui se passait pendant le combat final avec Voldemort, où Draco combattait à ses côtés. La fiction était violente, passionnée, Harry se sentait excité et triste à la fois.

A la fin, Draco mourrait sans qu'il ait pu rien faire. Il se rendit compte de sa dépendance envers Malfoy, une boule d'angoisse lui avait noué la gorge pendant toute la lecture de l'histoire, et elle lui avait fait prendre conscience comme ils souffrirait si Draco venait à disparaître.

En sortant de la pièce, il avait l'esprit rempli d'images sensuelles et aimantes de Draco. Il était resté à peine plus d'une heure, l'histoire ne comptait que trois chapitres.

Ses pieds le dirigèrent auprès d'un de ses lieux favoris: la Tour d'Astronomie. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles.

Et presque sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à chantonner la mélopée qu'il avait entendu dans un rêve et qu'il avait fait entendre à Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A une heure du matin, Draco quitta sa chambre en hâte. Il avait travaillé trop longtemps, et espérait ne pas avoir raté Harry. Pansy lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de la Salle, qui se trouvait près de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Quand il pénétra dans la Tour, il entendit une mélodie, et il ralentit le pas, se confondant avec les murs et les tapisseries…

Quand il arriva en haut, il assistait à une scène magnifique, qui lui coupa la respiration et l'empêcha de bouger, phagocytant la mobilité de ses membres.

Harry Potter était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Le clair de lune éclaira faiblement son visage, et jouait dans ses cheveux, faisant briller ses yeux émeraudes. Il était beau. Simplement beau. C'était le mot qui le pouvait le mieux nommer à cet instant.

Mais le plus beau, ce qui était sublime, c'était ce qui sortait de ses lèvres charnues et purpurines. Il avait une voix magnifique, et jamais Draco ne s'en était rendu compte jusqu'à ce moment. La mélodie qui s'élevait de sa gorge était émouvante. Sortie du contexte, les paroles auraient peut-être été étranges, désuètes, mais elles prenaient Draco au cœur inexplicablement.

_Comme un écheveau de laine  
Entre les mains d'un enfant  
Ou les mots d'une rengaine  
Pris dans les harpes du vent_

Harry avait une voix si pure. Il semblait prendre corps dans chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait. Et Draco le voyait avec l'innocence de l'enfant, la fraîcheur du vent.

_  
Comme un tourbillon de neige  
Comme un vol de goélands  
Sur des forêts de Norvège  
Sur des moutons d'océan_

Il le voyait voler au-dessus du monde, le protégeant de ses ailes, faisant des pirouettes dans l'air.

_  
Comme le chemin de ronde  
Que font sans cesse les heures_

Ce temps qui tournait en boucle, c'était celui où Draco ne pouvait être à ses côtés, c'était les pieux d'acier qui lui blessait le cœur quand il s'éveillait seul en pleine nuit, sans lui à ses côtés.

_  
Le voyage autour du monde  
D'un tournesol dans sa fleur_

C'était enfin tout le naturel qui s'élevait de la mélopée, il voyait Harry sans masque, sans cache ni pudeur, il était au naturel, et ne pensait sans doute pas être contemplé.

_  
Tu fais tourner de ton nom  
Tous les moulins de mon cœur  
_

A ces mots, le cœur de Draco se serra. Comme il aurait aimé que cette déclaration d'amour soit pour lui… A cet instant, les moulins de son cœur à lui menaçaient de se briser tant la tempête dans laquelle les pales étaient prises était violente.

Soudain il prit peur, car si Harry le voyait ici, il ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas de ne pas avoir signalé sa présence et de lui avoir volé ce moment d'intimité.

Il repartit sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur battant la chamade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry se sentait bien. Il chantait au clair de lune en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Si quelqu'un le voyait il le prendrait pour un fou. Mais il n'en avait cure et chantait. Cela venait de son cœur, ne lui demandait aucun effort.

Il s'arrêta avant le dernier couplet, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

"Draco…"

Il releva la tête et s'apprêta à chanter la suite pour se détendre encore après la tristesse que lui avait fait ressentir la fiction, mais quelque chose perturba ses plans. Une voix claire résonna à ses côtés.

"Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry poussa un cri viril en se retournant vivement après un sursaut, plaquant sa bouche sur sa bouche, le cœur prêt à exploser sous la surprise, effrayé.

Une femme blonde en chemise de nuit blanche, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules le contemplait en s'avançant lentement vers lui, souriante. On aurait dit l'apparition d'un ange de bonté, de bienveillance et de beauté.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

"Mrs… Mrs Malfoy ?" Articula-t-il difficilement.

La femme acquiesça et s'appuya contre le mur, aux côtés de Harry, en le regardant avec un gentil sourire. S'il avait tendu la main il aurait pu la toucher.

"Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Répéta Mrs Malfoy.

-Je… Quoi ? Que faites-vous ici ?" Fit Harry en retrouvant sa langue.

Cette femme avait été celle d'un mangemort, il aurait du s'éloigner, mais il s'apercevait qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, il était bien trop curieux de la présence de la mère de Draco en ces lieux.

"Je suis venue pour quelques jours au château à la demande de mon fils. Le manoir est plutôt triste.

-Oh… Et… Est-ce que votre…mari ne vous manque pas trop ?" Demanda Harry, hésitant.

Les traits de Narcissa se tendirent légèrement, et Harry eut peur de l'avoir blessée.

"Non. Je n'aimais pas Lucius.

-Ah. Pardon."

Harry se sentait gêné, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça, il aurait du se méfier, elle était tout de même en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie à une heure du matin !

"Je voulais d'ailleurs vous parler depuis longtemps. Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de mon mari. Je sais, c'est assez incongru de vous dire ça comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant le regard perplexe de Harry. Mais je voulais vous le dire. Lucius nous tuait à petit feu, Draco et moi. Vous êtes vous réconcilié avec lui ? lança-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, le transperçant de son regard si bleu.

-Je… Oui."

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

"C'est bien. Il vous a toujours admiré au fond de lui, vous savez.

-Pardon ? hoqueta Harry de stupeur. Il m'a toujours détesté !

-Non, ça c'est ce que Lucius lui avait demandé. Mais il vous admirait et vous espérait, car vous étiez le seul à pouvoir un jour contrer le Lord Noir et mettre fin à nos souffrances. S'il désobéissait à son père, Lucius le…torturait. Je ne pouvais rien y faire."

Harry la regardait d'un air horrifié, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

"C'est pour cela que je tenais tant à vous remerciez en personne. Nous sommes libres maintenant. C'est si agréable…"

Narcissa avait prit un regard étrange, dans le vague, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle revint brusquement aux yeux de Harry.

"Je me promenais souvent la nuit dans Poudlard dans ma jeunesse. Ce soir j'ai voulu faire pareil, et j'ai été attiré par votre voix. Elle est sublime. On dirait que la mélodie faisait partie de vous, qu'elle sortait droit de votre cœur."

Harry était mal à l'aise à présent, il était gêné de ces compliments étranges.

"Et je vous ai entendu prononcé le nom de mon fils ensuite."

Harry se figea, tendu.

"Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?" Répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois de leur rencontre.

Elle le vrillait de ses yeux bleus, et il se sentait mis à nu par son regard, comme si elle lui extirpait la vérité malgré lui.

"Je… je ne sais pas encore. Je crois, bredouilla-t-il.

-Si vous ne l'aimez pas encore, vous l'aimerez, affirma-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Et vous avez toutes vos chances."

Elle se redressa, s'éloignant un peu, puis revint vers Harry, qui avait rougit après ses paroles.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

"Bonne chance Harry. Vous avez ma bénédiction. Apportez le bonheur à mon fils, il en a grand besoin."

Puis elle s'éloigna, disparaissant dans la pénombre.

Harry était interloqué par cette rencontre plus qu'étrange, mais Narcissa Malfoy l'avait absolument fasciné.

Ses paroles… il devait y réfléchir. Mais il se sentait si fatigué… Il se hâta de rentrer à son dortoir pour se jeter sur son lit, le cœur battant. Qu'avait voulu dire la mère de Draco par "vous avez toutes vos chances" ? Etait-ce à dire que Draco ne le détestait vraiment plus ?

Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il l'aimait ? Il le désirait seulement !… N'est-ce pas ? Humph, pas sûr… En tout cas elle l'avait vite percé à jour. Elle était sympathique; il n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'elle. Lucius Malfoy torturait sa femme et son fils s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas… C'était une découverte à la fois intéressante et horrifiante. Harry se rendait compte comme il s'était trompé au sujet de Draco.

Il bailla, il n'arrivait plus à faire tourner ses méninges. Il sombra très rapidement dans le sommeil, rempli de questions sans réponses.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le réveil de Draco Malfoy fut douloureux. Et pas seulement douloureux, il fut tendu. _Très_ tendu. Toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de rêver de Harry et de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa bouche si elle était aussi talentueuse pour le sexe que pour le chant.

Ce fut donc un réveil en sueur, haletant, que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien ces derniers temps. Heureusement que les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient des chambres individuelles !

Il se rua vers la salle de bain, arracha son boxer à demi souillé pour le jeter dans la corbeille de linge sale, et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit immédiatement le robinet d'eau froide, et il poussa un cri peu viril quand une trombe d'eau glacée tomba sur lui. Il claquait déjà des dents et tremblait de tout son corps, la chair de poule ne le quittant pas.

Il lança un regard extrêmement contrarié à sa verge, qui, malgré l'eau froide, se dressait fièrement sans démentir de son désir.

Il esquissa un geste vers son membre pour se soulager, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin: il n'avait franchement pas le temps. Agacé, il se concentra sur certaines choses qui pourraient le faire arrêter de bander avant d'aller en cours.

Voyons… Dumbledore en string en train d'embrasser McGonagall en costume de soubrette, pendant que Rusard tripotait les seins de Mme Pomfresh, tout deux en costume de pom-pom girls. Aaaaaah !!!!! Beurk ! Comment avait-il pu imaginer des horreurs pareilles !

Bordel ! Au moins c'était efficace, ça c'était certain ! Pouah…

Il refoula un hoquet dégoûté avant d'attraper son savon pour commencer à se laver. Il en avait presque la nausée… Il aurait mieux fait de se branler, il y aurait eu moins d'effets secondaires !

Une fois lavé, habillé, et coiffé bien entendu, il se hâta de descendre à la Grande Salle, car il ne savait pas si sa mère était déjà descendue ou pas. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il irait la chercher. Quand il rentra dans la Grande Salle, il eut une envie irrépressible de rire, qu'il aurait sans doute manifesté avec joie si sa bonne éducation ne l'avait pas retint. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, ou Blaise, Théo et Pansy déjeunaient, entourant Narcissa Malfoy, le sourire aux lèvres. Les réactions dans la salle étaient diverses. Certains avaient l'air passablement interloqués, d'autres choqués qu'une ex-femme de mangemort puisse manger à une table avec des élèves à Poudlard, d'autres encore semblaient amusés –Narcissa avait à peine le temps de manger tant les amis de Draco tentaient de lui parler, ils l'adoraient…

"Pans', fais-moi de la place prêt de ma mère, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière cette dernière.

-Draco, mon chéri ! Tu as bien dormi ? S'écria Narcissa, ravie de retrouver son fils pendant que Pansy lui cédait sa place.

-Oui, et toi ? Sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-C'était parfait ! J'ai eu l'impression de me transporter il y a vingt ans, et j'ai fait une promenade nocturne très intéressante", babilla sa mère avec enthousiasme.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry contemplait la scène avec amusement, d'autant plus qu'il avait parfaitement entendu Narcissa appeler Draco "mon chéri", et celui-ci avait légèrement grimacé. Mais c'était sans doute pour la forme, il avait l'air très lié avec sa mère. Harry soupira. Il enviait Draco. Lui n'avait jamais été complice de sa mère, et même s'il n'avait pas connu cette complicité, cela lui manquait inexorablement.

Il était encore sous la surprise que lui avait causé sa rencontre avec la mère de Draco la veille, il aurait voulu des explications, mais il n'aurait jamais osé aller la voir, en particulier à la table des Serpentard.

Il était un peu moins fatigué que le jour précédent car il s'était couché plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir dormi, et il se sentait l'esprit embrumé. Il revint subitement sur terre, dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes.

"Eh oh, Harry ? Je te parle ! lui faisait remarquer Ron.

-Hum ? Quoi ?" Répondit Harry en clignant des yeux.

Ron soupira.

"T'as fini d'admirer Barbie ? Je disais que…

-Tu l'as appelé comment ? Répéta Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est bon, je rigolais, je n'aurais sûrement pas critiqué l'objet de tes fantasmes, ironisa Ron. Au fait, explique-moi ou tu étais, cette nuit ?

-Euh… Je suis allé me balader… Bafouilla Harry en détournant le regard, ne voulant pas que son ami devine où il était.

-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, fit Ron, septique. Bon, je reprends, ça m'énerve, Hermione n'est pas encore là, je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de parler avec Parkinson.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une trêve que ça ne m'énerve pas !

-Mais elles sont amies, tu ne vas quand même pas l'empêcher de la voir ! S'agaça Harry en agitant sa petite cuillère.

-Non, mais elle aurait pu au moins venir me dire bonjour, bougonna le rouquin en croisant les bras.

-Ooohhh le petit Ronnie boude car il n'a pas eu son bisou du matin, comme c'est triiiste", se moqua Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui tira la langue, se réfugiant dans un pain au lait.

Après avoir discuté avec son fils et ses amis, Narcissa réintégra la table des professeurs, ignorant le regard réprobateur du professeur McGonagall, qui estimait qu'elle aurait du rester à leur table. Mais quelle importance ? Elle était venue voir son fils, pas pour faire la causette avec une adepte du tissus écossais !

Ainsi, c'était vrai… A peine elle était arrivée la veille, aussitôt Severus lui avait sauté dessus pour lui exposer ses doutes au sujet de Draco. Très proche de la famille, il savait que Draco avait toujours admiré Potter sans le montrer, et le fait qu'ils se parlent l'avait interpellé. Si elle se doutait des sentiments de Draco, elle ignorait parfaitement ceux de Harry jusqu'à la rencontre nocturne. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait grand chose, il avait juste chanté une chanson d'amour et murmuré le nom de son fils juste après. Ce n'était que des déductions, mais elle était presque certaine d'avoir vu les yeux de Harry briller à cet instant. Lui-même ne s'en était sans doute même pas rendu compte. Mais elle avait été immédiatement convaincue. De plus, alors qu'elle parlait avec Draco quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait remarqué les coups d'œils qu'il leur avait jeté, particulièrement significatifs. Elle avait hâte d'avoir ces deux-là chez elle, au moins elle ne serait pas obligée de jouer aux échecs avec les elfes de maisons pour se distraire !

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor, se trouvant à sa gauche. Sans surprise, elle vit que Harry l'observait. Elle lui lança un grand sourire, et après hésitation, il lui fit lui-même un sourire timide, rempli d'interrogations. Puis elle regarda la table des Serpentard, et elle vit que ses quatre Serpentard favoris s'étaient levés et s'apprêtaient à partir. Draco l'observait les sourcils froncés. Il avait sans doute remarqué l'échange mutique qu'elle avait eu avec Harry.

Elle espéra que tout irait pour le mieux. Enfin, elle décida qu'elle passerait toute sa matinée à peindre dans le parc de Poudlard, elle se souvenait d'endroits remarquables qui seraient intéressants de coucher sur la toile et de laisser son pinceau leur faire l'amour de toutes ses couleurs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry soupira en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle en cours d'Histoire de la magie. C'était le cours le plus ennuyant et le moins intéressant. Au moins il allait pouvoir continuer sa nuit…

Il était encore une fois en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, chantant la belle chanson de son rêve. Au moment où il fredonnait les dernières paroles, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son torse, et un souffle chaud à son oreille. Un cœur battant la chamade était pressé contre son dos, et des cheveux fins balayaient son cou, le chatouillant légèrement. Il sourit. Il savait qui c'était. C'était celui qui faisait tourner tout les moulins de son cœur.

Une douleur aiguë traversa le flan de Harry, qui se redressa brusquement, hagard. Il se massa l'endroit où Hermione venait de lui envoyer son coude.

"Arrête de dormir ! Lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu te rends compte que les Aspics ne sont que dans 9 mois ? Sois un peu attentif !"

Harry lui envoya un regard foudroyant sans répondre, mais essaya néanmoins de se concentrer sur le cours.

Le professeur Binns parlait d'une révolte de Trolls des montagnes qui avait provoqué un raz de marée en Irlande et… Peut-être qu'il parlait en fait de ces méduses de 1547 qui avaient infestées les plages en implantant des images magiques de tortures dans les esprits des Moldus… Ou peut-être que…

Harry replongea dans son rêve.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le cours suivant était celui de Sortilèges, qu'il avait _encore _en commun avec les Serpentard. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, le minuscule professeur Flitwick leur dit:

"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé de la trêve que vous aviez conclu. J'en suis absolument ravi ! C'est le signe d'une future bonne entente inter-maison ! C'est pour cela que je vais vous laisser vous installer vous-mêmes: je veux un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble à chaque fois."

Les élèves grommelèrent, râlèrent; certains n'étaient pas encore habitués à cette trêve et ne la voyaient pas d'un bon œil.

Ron fulmina quand Hermione s'installa naturellement avec Pansy, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dans un coin de la classe. Quelques secondes après, la chaise à ses côtés était occupée par Blaise Zabini, auquel il ne répondit que par un grognement quand il lui demanda si la place était libre.

Harry quant à lui, alla s'asseoir directement à côté de Draco, ne lui demandant qu'après coup si cela le dérangeait, le gratifiant en prime d'un sourire ravageur.

"Non… Pas du tout", répondit Draco à voix basse en détournant le regard.

Il n'arrivait pas à extraire de sa tête toutes les pensées salaces qu'il avait eu au sujet du brun la nuit dernière. Il en aurait presque rougi.

"Dis-moi, pourquoi tu mets toujours du gel ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Fit Draco sur la défensive.

-Ils ont l'air tellement doux… Je suis sûr que tu serais mieux sans gel", affirma Harry d'un air un peu rêveur.

Cette fois-ci, Draco rougit.

"Si tu le dis…

-C'est vrai, j'ai toujours envie de te décoiffer, renchérit Harry, qui trouvait la rougeur sur les joues du blond ravissante.

-Humph… Y'a pas intérêt !

-Dommage…" Dit Harry d'un ton fataliste.

Ils se sourirent, mais le sourire de Harry se figea vite quand il remarqua que Hermione et Pansy les regardaient d'un air entendu qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il eut alors l'horrible impression que Hermione avait tout raconté à Pansy. Son sang se glaça. Si Pansy le savait, alors elle allait le dire à Draco, alors il n'aurait plus aucune chance, alors il n'avait plus qu'à se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, parce que les filles n'étaient que des traîtresse, et que…

"Harry ? Ça va ? Fit Draco d'un air inquiet.

-Je… Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Harry.

-Tu avais l'air d'avoir peur…

-Peur ? Moi ? De quoi ? Mais non, tout va bien…

-Si tu le dis…" Fit le blond, toujours un peu soupçonneux.

Il fallait absolument que Harry calme sa fichue imagination galopante ! Il avait des liens de causalité qui se formaient dans son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse, et pas franchement propice à son épanouissement mental.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le soir, à deux heures du matin, Harry sortit enfin de la salle de communication moldue. Il était (encore une fois) passablement excité, à croire qu'il choisissait de lire exprès les fictions les plus hardes et les plus chaudes.

C'était nul de sa part de faire ça, et il le savait. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu à séduire qui que ce soit, Cho, Ginny et Melody (une jeune fille rencontrée en vacances avec qui il avait fait sa première fois) étaient toutes venues vers lui sans qu'il ait besoin de faire le premier pas, mais alors avec Draco… Avec un mec surtout ! C'est vrai quoi, comment séduire un mec, je vous le demande un peu ? Il n'avait même pas de décolleté à mettre en valeur !

Il soupira et alla s'accouder comme à son habitude à la fenêtre de la Tour. C'était un moment qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Ouvrir la fenêtre, se pencher un peu pour admirer le ciel et les étoiles, sentir le vent balayer ses cheveux, l'air frais picoter son visage, respirer à fond, et chanter. Il se demandait comment il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point cela faisait du bien, de chanter. Extérioriser ses sentiments avec un chant qui lui venait du cœur. Une mélodie qui avait toute une symbolique pour lui. Oui, pour lui cette musique signifiait Draco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, il avait laissé passer l'heure ! Il espéra que Harry ne serait pas déjà parti… Il aurait tant aimer l'entendre encore chanter…

Il ralentit instinctivement l'allure, de peur que –s'il était encore là- le son de ses pas claquant le carrelage n'avertissent Harry de sa présence. Il entendit une mélodie. _La_ mélodie.

En grimpant les dernières marches et en se cachant derrière une tapisserie, il contempla la même scène que la veille.

…_tourner de ton nom_

_Tout les moulins de mon coeur_

_Ce jour-là près de la source  
Dieu sait ce que tu m'as dit  
Mais l'été finit sa course  
L'oiseau tomba de son nid  
Et voila que sur le sable  
Nos pas s'effacent déjà  
Et je suis seul à la table  
Qui résonne sous mes doigts  
Comme un tambourin qui pleure  
Sous les gouttes de la pluie  
Comme les chansons qui meurent  
Aussitôt qu'on les oublie  
Et les feuilles de l'automne  
Rencontre des ciels moins bleus  
Et ton absence leur donne  
La couleur de tes cheveux_

C'était si beau, et Harry chantait si bien… Draco aurait aimé que le brun chante pour lui, mais il se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Ce qui était extrêmement douloureux à reconnaître. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa s'échapper un petit hoquet de souffrance de sa bouche, et immédiatement, Harry se tut, et regarda dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés.

Draco se renfonça dans le coin de la tapisserie, il était presque sûr d'être caché, pourvu que Harry ne cherche pas trop… Sa respiration s'était plus rapide et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son cou pâle, de peur de se faire découvrir.

Harry regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit. Espérant que ça ne soit pas Rogue ou Rusard, ou encore Miss Teigne –ce qui revenait au même- Harry remit en hâte sa cape d'invisibilité et partit en courant, rejoignant son dortoir le plus vite possible.

Au mesure de sa course sa respiration se faisait sifflante, le sang battait à ses oreilles, et un point de côté commençait à se faire sentir. Le sang battait dans tout son corps, et le sentait affluer de nouveau vers son sexe, dont la pression s'était pourtant relâchée pendant qu'il avait chanté.

Il donna en hâte le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, haletant, et il se rua dans son dortoir, faisant peu de cas de réveiller ses camarades. Ron ronflait; c'était bon signe.

Le sang pulsait dans son membre, et le manque se rappelait à lui –il ne s'était pas branlé depuis deux jours, c'était _énorme_, voyons !

Enlevant fébrilement ses vêtements, il pensa néanmoins à lancer un sort d'intimité et de silence à ses rideaux, pour éviter, un, d'être dérangé, et de deux, de gêner le sommeil de ses camarades.

Il empoigna sa verge et lui imposa un rythme soutenu d'allers et venues, caressant son torse de l'autre main. Si seulement Draco avait été là… Son souffle déjà haletant après sa course s'accéléra encore et devint plus erratique, plus sensuel. Il avait envie de Draco. Oh oui, il en avait envie. Tremblant de désir, il passa une main sur ses fesses, caressant doucement son intimité. Alors que ses mouvements de poignets se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, hésitant, il immisça un doigt en lui. La sensation le fit grimacer, ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il avait l'impression d'être étiré, et encore, il ne s'était qu'_un_ doigt. Il s'imaginait mal avec la queue de Draco entre les jambes. Hum… Quoique… la sensation devait être plus agréable… Inconsciemment il remua son doigt en lui, en accord avec le rythme qu'il impliquait à son sexe. Il se faisait plaisir de partout, mais les images changèrent dans son esprit: c'était lui qui voyait Draco se tordre d'extase sous lui, le regardant avec des yeux argentés et lubriques… C'était trop pour ses hormones d'adolescent en manque. Ses mains se révoltèrent à un rythme effréné, et il jouit rapidement, retombant pantelant sur ses oreillers. Il s'appliqua à essayer de retrouver un rythme de respiration normale, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de plaisir avec une "simple" masturbation.

Crevé, il lança un sort de nettoyage et s'enfouit sous ses draps, ayant juste la force d'enfiler un boxer.

Il se sentait sale, dévergondé. Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était si indécent… Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon ! Il étouffa un rire en voyant ces pensées paradoxales. Il fallait qu'il essaye de séduire Draco. Sinon il n'y survivrait pas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry eut une semaine difficile. Il devait supporter les mimiques de Ron, Hermione _et_ Pansy à longueur de temps, ainsi que les sourires encourageant que lui lançait Narcissa dès qu'elle croisait son regard. Autrement dit très souvent.

Ses relations avec Draco s'amélioraient encore, mais peut-être pas dans le sens qu'il aurait voulu. Il avait plutôt l'impression de se faire un ami que de séduire le blond. Oh, bien sûr il lui lançait des propositions salaces en riant, mais c'était toujours de la plaisanterie (quel dommage !).

Chaque soir il se rendait à la Salle de communication moldue, dévorait une fiction torride entre lui et Draco, puis chantait un peu, et enfin rentrait se coucher. Et invariablement, il se branlait après, l'esprit rempli d'images indécentes de Draco. Draco au-dessus, en-dessous, partout. Draco dans son esprit, sur sa langue, contre lui. Il l'avait dans la peau alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Sans avoir goûté à son corps, il avait la nostalgie de son odeur, de son goût. Donc il se faisait plaisir, douloureusement, immanquablement.

Il mangeait de moins en moins, était fatigué, des cernes se formaient progressivement sous ses yeux… Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, et Draco par la même occasion. Heureusement sa mère était repartie après cinq jours, car Harry était sûr qu'elle serait venue lui parler pour savoir comment il allait. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité: il se serait mal vu lui répondre qu'il dépérissait à cause de son fils !

Un mardi soir, il sortait encore une fois de la fameuse salle, et s'était remis à chanter.

Il sentait une présence derrière lui, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner. A coup sûr ce ne serait pas la personne qu'il désirait voir qui apparaîtrait.

Il finit donc sa chanson, lentement, de sa voix claire et pure, amoureuse, désespérée.

_Au vent des quatre saisons  
Tu fais tourner de ton nom  
Tous les moulins de mon cœur_

Puis, il se retourna, et sursauta violemment. Draco lui faisait face, l'air ému et contrit d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il aurait moins dure.

-Je me promenais…et je t'ai entendu, répondit Draco en s'approchant, s'accoudant à la fenêtre à ses côtés.

-Je… Ne parle à personne de ça, c'est ridicule, marmonna Harry en détournant le regard, ne voulant voir de la moquerie dans les yeux du blond.

-Ridicule ? S'exclama Draco, faisant tressaillir le brun qui le regarda subitement. Tu plaisantes ? C'est… c'est magnifique, au contraire. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire à ce moment. Tu as l'air…dans un autre monde, quand tu chantes."

Harry sourit.

"C'est vrai. C'est ce que j'aimerais, parfois. Etre autre part, dans un monde où tout serait possible…"

Craignant d'en avoir trop dit, il se tut, savourant la présence de Draco à ses côtés. Ils étaient devenus proches ses derniers temps, d'ailleurs Ron lui en faisait souvent la remarque. Là, il était vraiment proche de lui physiquement, et Harry sentait sa température augmenter petit à petit. Sans le toucher, Draco arrivait à l'exciter. Pitoyable, non ?

"Harry… Fit Drao en rompant le silence, inspirant avant de continuer. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus appropriée pour en parler, mais… Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, insista Draco en le regardant d'un air sceptique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ?" Répondit Harry d'un air sombre en plantant ses yeux dans les orbes grises de son vis à vis.

Soudain, il attrapa le visage de Draco à deux mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, durement, désespérément. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, et fut arrêté de façon abrupte qu'il avait commencé. Draco regardait Harry d'un air interloqué, il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentit imploser de joie.

"C'est ça qui ne va pas", fit Harry en ramassant sa cape et en se mettant à courir, de peur que le blond ne le frappe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il courait le plus vite possible, essayant de noyer ses idées dans l'air qui s'engouffrait dans ses oreilles. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Maintenant, c'était certain, Draco allait le détester, et il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le séduire. Il était maudit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De son côté, Draco s'était jeté à la poursuite du Gryffondor, mais il courait moins vite que lui, et se fit rapidement distancer. Haletant, il se pencha pour s'appuyer sur ses cuisses, pour s'adossa à un mur du couloir. Il avait le cœur en liesse, et en même temps, il était extrêmement déçu. Harry l'avait embrassé ! Oui, mais il était parti…

Peut-être qu'il avait deviné qu'il lui tournait autour, et que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé ? En disant que c'était ça qui n'allait pas, il voulait peut-être lui faire comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas que ça arrive, et qu'il voulait qu'il le lâche ?

Draco était perdu. Le cœur battant et le cerveau en miettes, il rejoint lentement son dortoir, se promettant d'exiger des explications au brun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Toute la journée du lendemain ne fut qu'une suite de courses poursuites dans les couloirs. Harry évitait sans cesse le blond. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole en cours, et partait à toute vitesse celui-ci terminé. Le reste du temps, il était introuvable. Harry se sentait honteux, et il ne voulait surtout pas s'expliquer avec le Serpentard, surtout si c'était pour mieux se faire jeter après. Il avait son orgueil, lui aussi, et ne supporterait pas si son cœur était piétiné. Il avait vu l'air bouleversé de Draco quand il l'avait embrassé, il avait du être vraiment dégoûté par lui pour rester figé à ce point. Il allait éviter soigneusement le blond, car sinon il devrait parler avec lui, et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait –car il s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, et sa rencontre nocturne avec Narcissa Malfoy l'avait obligé à se poser des questions, donc il pouvait dire maintenant que oui, il aimait Draco Malfoy- et il se ferait ridiculiser, car il n'avait aucune chance avec le Prince des Serpentard, c'était évident. Alors il allait souffrir en silence, mais ne parlerait pas avec Draco, tant pis pour lui.

Draco, lui, était blessé par le comportement puéril du brun. Il avait été douloureux pour lui de se rendre compte que le baiser n'était pas une invitation, mais un cadeau du diable pour mieux lui faire regretter ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. C'était la manière de Harry pour lui dire qu'il le dégoûtait. Car sinon, pour quelle autre raison serait-il parti ?

Il voulait des explications, et foi de Malfoy, il les aurait ! Il devait s'excuser auprès de Harry, lui dire que ses sentiments ne seraient plus explicites (ces derniers temps, quand il lui parlait, il avait souvent l'air de lui faire des propositions, et c'était ce qui avait du alerter Harry), mais il ne voulait pas couper les ponts avec lui. Tout plutôt que continuer à être ignorer comme ça. L'ignorance était si douloureuse. Il préférait la haine, à la limite. Au moins il avait l'impression d'exister. Tant pis, il promettrait à Harry de ne plus jamais faire allusion à ses sentiments bafoués, même si cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Si Harry ne l'avais pas embrassé, cela aurait été plus facile, mais dans ces conditions le goût de ses lèvres lui manquait tellement qu'il avait peur que cela entache sa volonté.

Harry était d'une humeur tellement massacrante en cours, que trois jours après qui s'étaient passés de la même façon, Rogue le retint à la fin du cours.

Il attendit patiemment que tout les élèves soient sortis, et l'apostropha.

"Potter, qu'avez-vous dans la cervelle ? C'est le deuxième chaudron que vous faites exploser en trois jours ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je pensais pourtant que vous aviez fait des progrès ces derniers temps, mais j'aurais du ne pas en attendre autant de vous… Renifla Rogue d'un air méprisant. Vous allez me nettoyer cette salle immédiatement.

-Quoi ? Mais… S'écria Harry, furieux.

-Je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas cours après, donc vous aurez tout votre temps, reprit Rogue, doucereux. Je vais vous laisser dans cette salle, j'ai quant à moi des choses plus intéressantes à faire, et demain, comme nous commençons les cours ensemble, je jugerai de votre travail. Si ce n'est pas fait correctement, je vous _assure_ que vous le regretterez.

-Très bien, grinça Harry, furibond.

-Et je vous prierais d'être un peu plus correct avec Draco, demanda Rogue en se levant de son bureau, récupérant ses affaires pour partir. C'est clair ?

-…

-Potter, la politesse exige que l'on réponde quand on vous pose une question !

-… Oui, professeur, très bien, professeur, tout ce que vous voudrez, professeur, ironisa Harry, insolent.

-Potter, faites très attention à vous, menaça Rogue sans relever. Amusez-vous bien !" Lui souhaita-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde ! Mais il le faisait chier, ce connard graisseux ! Harry fulminait. Comme si Rogue avait besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! Comme s'il avait besoin d'emmerdes en plus !

Harry n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée à nettoyer la salle à la main, il lança donc un sort pour laver la pièce par magie. Son sort n'opéra pas. Harry jura. Ce salaud de prof avait jeté un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire de magie ! Mais quel vicieux !

Harry eut un sourire malin… Peut-être que Rogue n'avait pas pensé à tout… Il releva sa manche et dirigea la paume de sa main droite droit devant lui. Un filament doré en sortit. Parfait ! Rogue n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il puisse utiliser la Magie Pure. Il expulsa de la magie hors de ses mains, nettoyant, rangeant la pièce, et accessoirement, réparant le chaudron qu'il avait fait exploser durant le cours.

Il prit son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand une paume dure le plaqua contre le mur près de la porte. Quelqu'un entra et verrouilla magiquement la porte, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse sortir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Draco lui barrer la route.

"Laisse-moi sortir, je n'ai rien à te dire, lança Harry d'une voix froide en s'avançant pour pousser le blond.

-Non. Et si tu n'as rien à dire, moi j'ai des choses à te dire, rétorqua Draco sèchement. Pourquoi t'as fais ça l'autre jour ?

-Je suis désolé pour l'autre, jour, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, voilà, on s'est expliqué, maintenant je peux partir, s'énerva Harry en esquissant un geste vers la porte.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Grinça Draco, transpercé par la douleur. Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu t'es rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi et que tu t'es dit que comme ça tu pourrais mieux me rabaisser, c'est ça ? Eh bien c'est réussi !

-Pour te rabaisser ? Hurla Harry, déçu que Draco pense qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille et qu'il le tienne en si piètre estime. Putain… C'est bon, laisse-moi sortir, j'en sais déjà trop sur ce que tu penses de moi", cracha Harry amèrement en repoussant Draco.

Celui-ci n'opposa pas de résistance, mais ces yeux brûlaient de souffrance et de tristesse.

Harry ouvrit la porte, et se retourna brièvement. Tant pis, de toute façon il était fichu.

"Je t'aime, pauvre con…"

Puis il claqua la porte et s'enfuit en courant.

Dans la salle, le cerveau de Draco avait un blocage. Ainsi, s'il l'avait embrassé ce n'était pas pour le rabaisser ? Il en avait envie ? Il… Oh putain, il l'aimait, il fallait qu'il le rattrape ! Il balança la porte et partit à la poursuite du Gryffondor.

Plus loin, dans le couloir, Harry s'arrêta net. "_Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu t'es rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi et que tu t'es dit que tu pourrais mieux me rabaisser, c'est ça ?_" Les paroles de Draco tournaient dans sa tête. Le seul problème, c'était que quand Draco les avait énoncées, Harry ne s'était arrêté qu'à une seule partie de la phrase.

_Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu t'es rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi…_ Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge.

…_mes sentiments pour toi…_

Oh putain le con ! Mais quel abruti ! Au lieu de l'embrasser à perdre haleine il s'était barré comme un lâche ! Il se mit à courir comme un dératé dans le couloir. Pourvu que Draco ne soit pas déjà parti…

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il vit Draco qui arrivait à sa rencontre, l'air aussi pressé que lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se regardèrent, pleins d'appréhension, qui, lentement, se transforma en un sourire qui apparut sur leurs lèvres et ils se remirent en route, courant presque l'un vers l'autre, riant de leur propre bêtise. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à une trentaine de centimètres d'écart. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, l'émeraude contre l'argent, émus et le cœur battant.

"Pauvre con, je t'aime aussi", souffla Draco.

Inconsciemment leurs visages se rapprochèrent, vers le moment fatidique où ils pourraient enfin embrasser la personne fantasmée…

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit. Des voix qui se rapprochaient. Paniqués, ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre immédiatement.

Des élèves arrivaient en sens inverse, et ils se détournèrent, rougissant. Ils se regardèrent, l'œil brillant, et passablement frustrés, regrettant de s'être fait interrompre.

"Je… Murmura Draco d'une voix rauque qui donna envie à Harry de lui sauter dessus. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller…

-Oui"… Fit Harry, déçu.

Ils se jetèrent un regard frustré, puis partirent chacun de leur côté: Ron venait d'appeler Harry à grand cris.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Avec tout ça, Harry avait loupé le dîner, et son estomac criait famine. De plus, Ron et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder d'un air moqueur, même si l'air de Ron était un peu plus contrarié.

Harry s'était assis sur un fauteuil de sa salle commune avec un livre de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, mais, fortuitement, il le tenait à l'envers. La scène qui venait de se jouer ne cessait de se présenter à lui, et lui paraissait totalement irréelle. Draco Malfoy lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. La vie était belle. Mais il était extrêmement frustré de ne pas avoir pu embrasser le blond. Soudain, son cœur se serra. Et si Draco avait dit ça pour le faire réagir et se moquer de lui auprès des Serpentard par la suite ? Pour pouvoir dire qu'il avait réussir à avilir le Survivant avec des sentiments dégoulinants de bon sentiments, et affirmer qu'il était son esclave du cœur et qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui ?

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!

Harry respira un bon coup, il devenait vraiment paranoïaque ces derniers temps.

"Harry ? Fit la voix inquiète de Hermione, interrompant ses pensées. Tout va bien ?

-Euh… Je me sens un peu fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, marmonna Harry en se levant.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Demanda Ron, également la mine soucieuse.

-Non, non, c'est bon."

Harry s'éloigna et commença à monter l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Immédiatement, les voix de Hermione et de Ron lui parvinrent, malgré leur volume prudent de chuchotis.

"Mon dieu, Ron, tu crois que Draco l'a rejeté ? Faisait Hermione, la voix tendue.

-Bah… Je sais pas, il avait plutôt l'air heureux au début, mais là, on aurait dit qu'il s'était liquéfié…

-J'espère que Pansy et moi ne nous étions pas trompées ! Sinon Harry va être à ramasser à la petite cuillère !

-Mouais… Quoique ça m'arrangerait s'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que la fouine, grogna Ron, bougon. La trêve, ok, les Serpentard sont au final plutôt sympas, mais à petite dose…"

Harry n'attendit que Hermione réprimande vertement son petit ami pour gagner son dortoir et aller se coucher. Pourquoi avait-il autant de doutes ? Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? A ce souvenir, un léger sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Oui, mais… Il y avait toujours ce petit "mais" en attente qui l'angoissait un peu. Il se demandait comment Draco allait réagir le lendemain envers lui…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain, Harry n'eut aucune occasion de parler à Draco jusqu'à leur premier cours ensemble. Ils avaient cours de métamorphoses, et Harry avait du remonter en vitesse à son dortoir pour chercher une plume de rechange, la sienne s'étant cassée au cours précédent. Il redescendait en courrant à ce moment, quand il aperçut Draco, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, semblant l'attendre. Quand il le vit, ses yeux brillèrent, et il se dirigea vers lui. Ils étaient à trois pas de la porte de leur cours, et n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre à tout moment. Cela avait un petit excitant non négligeable.

Draco s'arrêta face à lui, sans rien dire. Il monta sa main au visage de Harry, caressa tendrement sa joue. Voyant que Harry ne le repoussait pas (bien au contraire, tout son corps semblait se tendre vers celui de Draco, impatient), il se pencha doucement, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Chaudes, douces, veloutées, enivrantes… Harry ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger étant donné qu'il portait ses livres à la main, mais il se rapprocha de Draco sous la caresse, et celui-ci passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Harry sentit la langue de Draco s'immiscer entre ses lèvres, et la sensation que lui procurait sa langue en jouant avec la sienne était incroyable.

Un cri provenant de la classe les fit sursauter, et ils se reculèrent, encore une fois, agacés. Ils se jetèrent un regard éloquent, et les joues brûlantes, ils entrèrent dans la salle de McGonagall.

"Miss Brown, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez faire des progrès en Métamorphoses si vous avez peur de la souris que vous devez transformer ! C'est ridicule, s'énervait le professeur."

Ils essayèrent de se glisser à leurs places discrètement, mais échouèrent bien entendu lamentablement.

"Eh bien, Potter, Malfoy, encore en retard ? Mais ça devient une habitude, ma parole ! S'irrita McGonagall, rouge de colère, secouant la tête au point de faire trembler la chaîne de ses lunettes. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard !

-Quoi ? Protesta Harry.

-Encore un mot et ce sera 20, Mr Potter, je ne supporterai plus de retard de votre part. Allez vous asseoir", fit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Le cours fut un véritable supplice pour les hormones des deux jeunes hommes. De plus, ils ne cessaient de se lancer des œillades brûlantes, qui avaient finis par alerter Hermione, qui avait vertement reprocher à Harry de ne pas suivre le cours.

En sortant du cours, Hermione traîna Ron et Harry à la bibliothèque, et malgré le regard désespéré qu'il lança à Draco, celui-ci ne put rien pour lui.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Au bout d'une heure, Harry expliqua à Hermione qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans leur dortoir et s'éclipsa, malgré son excuse bancale.

Il déambulait déjà depuis quelques minutes dans les couloirs, quand un corps lourd et chaud se plaqua contre lui, le poussant contre un mur. Il sentit une langue brûlante et mutine lui parcourir le cou avec fièvre.

"Tu m'as manqué, beau brun", susurra la voix vibrante et sensuelle de Draco.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fondit vers sa bouche pour lui voler un baiser torride. Draco était ravi de retrouver la bouche de Harry. Mon dieu, Harry embrassait siii bien… De sa langue experte il allumait les moindres recoins de sa bouche, mordillant, embrassant, suçotant, léchant… Il sentait son sexe se gonfler dans son jean et devenir progressivement dur.

Harry attrapa le visage de Draco à deux mains, comme lors de la fameuse nuit, et l'embrassa passionnément. Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Les lèvres de Harry étaient douces, brûlantes, son goût était exquis, et surtout… Oui, surtout, il l'aimait. Et accessoirement, il embrassait comme un dieu. Etrangement, ils avaient échoués contre un mur du couloir et roulaient dessus, et chacun leur tour se retrouvaient dos au mur. Harry rit et happa les lèvres du blond pour un baiser torride. Sa langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres et quémanda l'entrée de celles de Draco, qui donna volontiers son autorisation. Le contact de leurs deux langues les fit sursauter, et électrisés par ce toucher, ils commencèrent un ballet sensuel de deux bouches amoureuses. Ils n'étaient plus que passion, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, parfois ils se mordaient les lèvres, explorant leur bouche avec attention, en voulant toujours plus. Ils s'étaient finalement immobilisés, et Harry plaquait Draco de tout son corps contre le mur, l'embrassant durement, plein de fougue. Draco se déplaça légèrement, et Harry sentit un de ses membres parfaitement réveillé contre sa cuisse, et il gémit dans la bouche de Draco. Leurs vêtements étaient particulièrement gênants, mais ils avaient tout de même conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les enlever en plein couloir, même s'il leur était impossible de bouger jusqu'à une chambre, vu leur état d'excitation. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, mais de plus en plus bestialement, plein de désir, et brusquement, Harry se baissa et attrapa les jambes de Draco pour les remonter. Draco gémit et entoura la taille du bras de ses jambes. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, et leurs hanches commençaient à rechercher le contact, venant l'une à la rencontre de l'autre, mais malheureusement cette position avait beau être follement érotique, elle ne facilitait pas les attouchements. C'est pour cela que Harry reposa Draco à terre et ouvrit la braguette du blond, tandis que Drao faisait de même avec la sienne. Ils étaient empressés, et leurs mouvements étaient fébriles. Draco gémit de plaisir quand son érection, libérée de l'emprise de son jean (mais toujours recouvertes de son boxer) cogna celle de Harry, et ils durent s'immobiliser à cause du trop plein d'électricité de leurs corps. Draco fit bouger ses hanches, se plaquant à celles de Harry pour retrouver la brûlure de son érection. Il sentait son boxer devenir humide d'extase, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'enlever et se faire prendre violemment contre ce mur par Harry tant il était excité. Leurs bassins ondulaient, ils haletaient de plaisir, recherchant sans arrêt le maximum de l'extase que l'endroit leur permettait, et le contact de leurs érections turgescentes les affolaient littéralement.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils allaient encore être déranger, car un cri perçant retentit et les fit se séparer brusquement. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, le feu aux joues, remettant de l'ordre le plus vite possible dans leurs vêtements, refermant leurs braguettes et rentrant les pans de leur chemise dans leur pantalon.

"Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Cria la voix furieuse de Rusard, qui courrait vers eux, rouge de colère (ou de gêne ? Le début des ébats des deux jeunes mâles avaient sûrement été plaisants à l'œil…) Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours, bande de dépravés ? Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça en public ? Vous offensez les yeux de ma chatte !" Fit-il en désignant Miss Teigne.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, firent demi-tour et se ruèrent en cours, pourchassés par les cris offusqués et offensés de Rusard. Miss Teigne leur courait après, mais d'un coup de pied leste, Draco la fit valser contre une armure, s'attirant un miaulement vexé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Grande Salle, essoufflés et les joues rouges.

"Bravo pour le coup de pied, personnellement je rêvais de faire ça depuis longtemps ! Rit Harry.

-C'est clair ! Approuva Draco. Mais… J'espère que dorénavant tu rêveras d'autre chose, la nuit !"

Il attrapa vivement Harry par la taille et le colla contre lui, l'embrassa abruptement. Le baiser était violent, sauvage, et _très_ excitant. Harry fourrageait déjà dans les cheveux du blond, mais Draco avait décidé de le faire enrager, car il interrompit le baiser aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait commencé. Il lui tira la langue, lui fit un clin d'œil, et pirouetta pour entrer dans le réfectoire.

Harry s'adossa un moment au mur, reprenant ses esprits. Ce fichu blondinet avait l'art de lui tourner les sangs dans tout les sens (enfin surtout vers le haut à priori, car un début d'érection le taraudait: celle de tout à l'heure avait disparu aussi sec quand il avait entendu la voix de Rusard.), et il avait besoin de respirer un peu avant de faire son entrée à table. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Draco était parti si vite: il ne désirait sûrement pas que tout Poudlard apprenne leur liaison en les voyant se rouler un patin enfiévré !

Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements pour avoir l'air présentable, puis entra dans la grande Salle.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco en conversation avec Théo, Pansy et Blaise. Puis, en s'asseyant, il remarqua le regard goguenard de Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

-Ça va, tu t'es bien amusé ? Répondit Hermione.

-Comment ça ? Je suis juste allé chercher un livre ! Se récria le Survivant.

-C'est ça ! En attendant tu avais oublié tes affaires à la bibliothèque donc on te les a ramenées quand on en a eu marre de t'attendre, ricana Hermione et lui montrant son sac à ses pieds.

-Oh ! Fit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Euh… Merci. Je… j'ai… Enfin, j'avais oublié, essaya-t-il vainement de trouver une justification.

-Harry ? Demanda Ron d'air torturé. Tu sais, j'accepte sans problème que tu sois gay, attiré par Malfoy, mais rassure-moi… Tu ne sors pas avec lui au moins !

-Non, non ! S'écria Harry un peu vite.

-Ron ! Le reprit Hermione. Nous sommes censés aider Harry à trouver l'âme sœur, voyons !

-Oui, je sais, grimaça le rouquin. Mais avec Malfoy… C'est un peu dur, même si je reconnais qu'il peut être sympas quand il veut…

-Ah, tu vois !" Rétorqua Harry d'un air triomphal.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et Ron voulu se contenter d'un silence digne, mais celui-ci était un peu gâché par le grain de riz accroché à ses lèvres.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en riant, discutant, palabrant sur divers sujet, quand Harry aperçut Draco se lever au loin, et regarder dans sa direction.

Etrangement, il fit très vite pour s'excuser auprès de ses amis et prendre la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre "discrètement" le blond.

Il se dépêcha de sortir, mais il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette à la tête blonde courir au bout du couloir avant de se jeter à sa poursuite. Il se souvint brusquement qu'il avait _encore_ oublié son sac auprès de ses amis. Tant pis ! Ils se le trimbaleraient, ça leur donnera une leçon: on ne se moque jamais d'un Potter sans punition. Et toc !

Il courrait plus vite que Draco, et même si celui-ci avait pal mal d'avance, il sentait qu'il gagnait du terrain à chaque foulée. Draco l'entraînait dans le dédale des couloirs, sous les yeux effrayés de certains élèves qui pensaient qu'ils recommençaient leurs disputes.

Après moult couloirs et moult escaliers, Harry rattrapa Draco, qui s'était arrêté et lui faisait face, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

"Tu as vite compris le message, dit-il en souriant, haletant.

-Ce n'était pas très dur… Par contre je t'en veux un peu de m'avoir laissé tomber à l'entrée de la grande Salle", ajouta Harry en s'approchant de lui.

Draco rit.

"Oh mais je ne savais pas que tu étais romantique, Dray, remarqua Harry en regardant autour de lui.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Draco en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Tu nous as emmenés à l'endroit de notre "premier baiser"", ironisa Harry.

Ils se trouvaient encore une fois en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

"Je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu as bienfait… j'en avais assez d'être dérangé à chaque fois que je comptais te sauter dessus", susurra Harry sensuellement avec un sourire carnassier.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent, et ni une ni deux, il attrapa la cravate de Harry pour l'amener à lui, et l'embrassa avec passion.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il embrassait le blond de la journée, et Harry sentait qu'il y prenait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ goût. Franchement, s'il avait su qu'être gay donnait autant de plaisir, il se serait converti plus tôt. Ils s'embrassaient avec toute la fougue de leur jeunesse, les hormones en ébullition et le cœur battant à toute allure. Draco se sentait pleinement heureux, il tenait enfin son fantasme dans ses bras, avec personne pour les déranger.

Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre un peu haleine, enlacés tendrement dans un enchevêtrement de bras. Harry monta sa main droite à la joue de Draco.

"Je peux ?" Demanda-t-il en effleurant ses cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, Draco pencha la tête lentement, et Harry commença à les débarrasser de leur gel, doucement, en prenant son temps, avec tendresse, passant et repassant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et soyeux qui semblaient couler entre ses doigts tant ils étaient fins.

Quand il jugea qu'il avait fini, il releva la tête de Draco, et l'admira. Puis il esquissa un sourire.

"Tu… Tu es trop beau comme ça, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Evidemment. Un Malfoy est toujours beau", souffla Draco en souriant contre ses lèvres qu'il avait reprises.

Cette fois, le baiser était beaucoup plus exigeant, leurs bouches se faisaient de plus en plus passionnées et impatientes, et leurs mains commençaient à tirailler sur les vêtements, essayant d'atteindre le plus de peau possible malgré les barrières vestimentaires.

Embrasser Harry était comme lancer un morceau de papier dans un feu de camp, on s'embrasait immédiatement. Et Draco brûlait de désir pour le brun, il était excité et son érection se appelait sans cesse à son bon souvenir. Alors il se pressa contre la cuisse de Harry, qui gémit bruyamment à ce contact, et fit de même.

Le brun lâcha soudain sa bouche, s'attirant un grognement contrarié, et s'empressa d'ouvrir le pantalon du blond, en faisant de même avec le sien. Il chercha un approbation dans le regard brûlant de Draco, qu'il trouva, et baissa légèrement leurs deux boxers. Ils frissonnèrent quand ils sentirent l'air sur leurs membres gonflés. Puis, lentement, Draco remit sa main derrière la nuque de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui et se plaqua violemment contre lui. Leurs deux érections se touchèrent, chaudes, dures mais douces, et Harry cria de plaisir dans la bouche de Draco, alors que celui-ci émettait un feulement de satisfaction.

Dans la Tour d'Astronomie ne retentissaient plus que des gémissements, les deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, frottant leurs érections ensemble, mais n'y mettant pas les mains volontairement.

Les premières gouttes de leur désir commençaient à poindre, et sentant la jouissance proche, Harry dévora encore plus la bouche du blond, accentuant ses coup de reins contre lui. En un gémissement salvateur, ils jouirent ensemble par spasmes d'extase, mêlant leurs spermes sur leurs ventres. Ils respiraient très vite et enfouirent leur tête dans le cou de l'autre, le temps de se reprendre. Ça avait été magique, mais ils étaient épuisés.

Lentement ils se redressèrent, Draco lança un sort de nettoyage et ils se rhabillèrent. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un moment. Puis se séparèrent.

"On se revoit quand ? Demanda Harry d'une voix encore rauque.

-Le plus vite possible, je crois que je suis accro, grimaça comiquement Draco.

-D'accord. Je vais voir quand Ron et Hermione me lâcheront, ils me surveillent tout le temps en ce moment…

-Moi aussi, Pansy et les autres, c'est pareil, soupira Draco. Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

-A ton avis ? Ironisa Harry. Ron et Hermione savent que je t'aime même s'ils ignorent qu'on a… euh…enfin voilà, et Pansy sait que tu m'aimes, donc ils doivent bien s'en douter, finit-il le rouge aux joues en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

-Oui c'est sûr… On verra bien. Mais je préfèrerais qu'on ne dise rien pour l'instant, ça sera marrant de voir les têtes quand ils s'en rendront compte."

Ils s'esclaffèrent, puis, après un tendre baiser et un soupir, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les jours suivants, il fut fréquent de remarquer un Harry ébouriffé ou un Draco décoiffé, ou ayant l'air pressé, ou encore fatigué, déambuler dans les couloirs. Mais étant donné qu'ils étaient très prudent, leurs amis ne nourrissaient leur curiosité que par leurs soupçons. (Qui étaient nombreux.)

Dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils s'isolaient dans un couloir sombre et désert pour s'embrasser à perdre haleine, et se caresser férocement, emplis de désir et de passion.

Draco était ravi de la façon dont il découvrait le sexe, et Harry était satisfait de pouvoir apaiser ses hormones avec celui qu'il aimait.

La saison de Quidditch avait recommencé, et de temps à autre, l'un rejoignait l'autre dans les vestiaires, pour se procurer un peu de chaleur amoureuse.

Un soir, après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant, Harry s'attarda dans sa cabine de douche, éreinté par le Quidditch, et épuisé par une équipe qui râlait en raison du mauvais temps. Car Harry avait bien sûr conservé sa place en temps que capitaine.

Il se délectait de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, savourait la chaleur étouffante et brûlante qui dégringolait sur sa tête et ses épaules, puis glissait sur son torse, ralentissait un peu sur sa verge, puis tombait en trombes à ses pieds.

Il sentait tous ses muscles se relâcher sous la bienfaisance de l'eau chaude, et se reposait tranquillement.

Il avait prévenu Ron qu'il allait se prélasser sous l'eau, et qu'il était inutile de l'attendre.

Il profitait donc du silence qui régnait dans le vestiaire et les douches, n'entendant que l'eau qui jaillissait de la pomme de douche à grands jets.

Inévitablement, une fois détendu, son esprit dériva vers Draco. Il sourit, tout en rinçant ses cheveux abondamment. Il aurait apprécié qu'il prenne sa douche avec lui… Il était vrai que ces temps, leurs caresses volées au coin d'un couloir ne lui suffisait plus, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie: posséder entièrement le blond. Mais l'occasion ne s'était malheureusement pas présentée, ils étaient toujours forcés de s'arrêter avant d'avoir _approfondi _le sujet, à cause de l'incongruité du lieu, ou d'un cours qui commençaient, ou d'un ami qui les appelait au loin.

Lentement, mais sûrement, il sentit son sexe se durcir en repensant aux moments passés avec Draco. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant les meilleurs moments.

Il aurait aimé faire de nouvelles choses avec Draco, et pas seulement le goûter avec ses mains, mais aussi avec sa langue, sa bouche, sa peau…

Il sentit la langue de Draco passer lentement sur son membre impatient, et un soupir de contentement le traversa.

La langue de Draco revint, léchant lentement son sexe de haut en bas, et recommençant. Le plaisir de Harry était réel. Son plaisir était réel. Réel !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri, se reculant contre la paroi brusquement.

Ni une ni deux, Draco –car il était bien là, dans cette petite cabine de douche- remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il le lâcha, Harry avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits, pour cause de surchauffe –l'eau brûlante de la douche aidant.

"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, haletant.

-Je t'embrasse, très cher", fit Draco en reprenant ses lèvres.

Leurs langues visitaient leurs bouches, impatientes, joueuses et sensuelles.

"Tu fais quoi, là ? Redemanda Harry avec un sourire lubrique.

-Je lèche ton torse", répondit Draco en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les lèvres de Draco appuyaient à peine sur son torse, donnant des frissons à Harry malgré la chaleur, et le laissant cruellement insatisfait.

"Et maintenant…tu fais quoi ?

-Maintenant ?"

Draco leva les yeux vers lui. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était aussi nu que lui, et qu'il avait une vision de rêve. Draco le regardait, ses yeux gris remplis de désir, accroupi les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de ses jambes à lui, la verge dressée à sa vue. Harry sentit son sexe pulser quand il le détailla.

"Maintenant, je te suce, Harry."

Il plongea sur son sexe, le faisant disparaître entièrement dans sa bouche, et Harry glapit de plaisir, ne s'y attendant pas. Draco fit un mouvement de succion au niveau de son gland, l'aspirant en lui, et le brun se sentit gonflé à bloc, comme si ce geste amenait encore plus de sang dans son membre déjà tendu à l'extrême. Il s'appuya contre le mur, car ses jambes commençaient à trembler de plaisir. Cette extase dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vécu à présent, c'était absolument divin.

A présent, Draco alternait les mouvements d'allers et venues et de succion, et Harry se sentait au bord du suicide pour cause de trop-plein de plaisir, mais il se refusait à éjaculer dans la gorge de Draco, bien que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu vu le plaisir que le blond lui procurait. De plus celui-ci caressait ses bourses en même temps, et il était de plus en plus difficile pour Harry de se contenir.

Il prit la tête de Draco dans ses mains et lui fit lâcher sa verge. Immédiatement il faillit lui dire de continuer tant il se sentait frustré, mais il tint bon.

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et Harry le fit remonter jusqu'à lui, lui embrassant lentement tout le visage, mais évitant volontairement ses lèvres.

"Dis-moi… Pour une première fois, une cabine de douche, ça te tente ?" Murmura-t-il sensuellement d'une voix rauque par le désir contenu.

Il vit les yeux de Draco briller de lubricité, et pour toute réponse, celui-ci se jeta sur ses lèvres, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ils gémirent simultanément quand leurs deux corps nus se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le contact était électrisant. Mais ce qui l'était plus était le contact de leurs deux érections, qui les fit ses mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Harry désirait mieux sentir ce sexe dur mais doux contre le sien. Etrangement, cela ne le répugnait pas, bien au contraire. Comme quoi il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour virer totalement gay, au point d'avoir envie de sentir un sexe comme le sien contre le sien.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, et leurs mains fourrageaient dans leurs cheveux tout en explorant leurs corps inlassablement.

Sans rompre le baiser, Harry prit Draco par la taille et le plaqua contre un mur de la douche. Il se baissa légèrement et attrapa les jambes du blond et qui en entoura sa taille.

Harry mordilla sa clavicule, et une de ses mains migra vers l'intimité du blond, qui se souleva légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Harry avait peur de lui faire mal, et c'est très doucement qu'il glissa un doigt en Draco, qui se crispa immédiatement. Harry sentait l'anneau de chair refermé autour de son majeur, et il était impatient de le sentir autour de son sexe, Draco était si étroit…

Il fit quelques mouvements d'allers et retours, d'autres en ciseaux, puis il rajouta un doigt. Draco avait l'air de s'être habitué, au vu des gémissements appréciateurs qui lâchait tout en dévorant le cou de Harry de baisers voraces.

Enfin, Harry retira ses doigts, se qui lui valu un grognement frustré. Il plia les jambes pour avoir plus d'appui, et souleva légèrement le corps de Draco. Celui-ci l'aida à aiguillonner son sexe vers son entrée. Harry se sentit buter contre celle-ci. Il poussa légèrement et son gland rentra dans le corps de Draco. Celui-ci eut un petit gémissement de douleur, et Harry s'arrêta net. La chaleur du corps de Draco lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer entièrement en lui, et il luttait pour ne pas le faire, dans son étroitesse lui faisait perdre la tête.

Draco recommença à mordiller le cou de Harry, et s'enfonça d'un coup de hanches puissant sur Harry, qui hurla de plaisir et faillit jouir immédiatement tant l'extase était grande.

Draco gémissait également bruyamment, et il écarta encore plus les jambes pour sentir encore plus Harry en lui. Ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, en criant, gémissant, haletant d'un souffle erratique et coupé par l'effort.

A chaque coup de hanche, Harry croyait exploser de plaisir. Cela dépassait même la fantastique fellation que Draco lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Soudain, il sentit Draco hurler: il avait touché sa prostate. Voulant réentendre cet incroyable bruit qui venait de s'échapper des lèvres purpurines du blond, Harry refrappa au même endroit, puis le pilonna sans s'arrêter, ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit, voulant lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Surtout que lui en récoltait le double, de plaisir: celui, charnel, qu'il avait de s'enfoncer inlassablement dans les chairs fermes et brûlantes de Draco, et celui de l'entendre crier de plaisir par celui qu'il lui donnait.

Au bout d'un énième coup de reins, il sentit Draco se tendre encore plus, et il éjacula entre leur deux ventres joints. Augmentant ses mouvements de hanches avec fièvre, Harry se libéra à son tour, et il lâcha doucement les jambes de Draco pour les reposer.

Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol de la douche, exténués par l'orgasme salvateur qui venait de les saisir.

Ils avaient beaucoup de difficultés à respirer normalement, et l'eau qui continuait de tomber sur eux ne les aidait pas. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêter la douche avant leurs ébats. Ils étaient bien trop occupés.

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

"Se faire dépuceler par le Survivant… C'est pas banal, hein ?" Sourit-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

"Quoi ? Tu étais vierge ? Je veux dire… Des deux côtés ?"

Draco éclata de rire en lui volant un baiser.

"Oui, pourquoi, c'est si choquant ?

-Non, mais je pensais que tu avais eu plein d'amants… Surtout vu ton corps de dieu !

-Je sais, je suis parfait, mais je me réservais pour l'amour, voyons", ironisa Draco.

Harry sentit son sourire s'élargir encore plus; des papillons voletaient dans son ventre, et son cœur battait la chamade.

Il l'embrassa avec le plus d'amour possible, et il vit quand il le relâcha, que Draco l'avait senti et semblait ému.

"Bon, je pense que tu es bon pour une autre douche", plaisanta Draco.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et se lavèrent l'un l'autre, tendrement, prenant tout leur temps.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il leur fallut tout de même sortir, et ils attrapèrent une serviette pour en ceindre leurs tailles avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine.

Et heureusement qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Ron les regardait avec yeux écarquillés, le visage rouge brique, tellement pourpre que même ses cheveux semblaient avoir rougis. A la main, il tenait l'écharpe qu'il était venu rechercher.

Il balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles, puis dans un bruit sonore, s'évanouit.

Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire avant de secourir la pauvre victime.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être rhabillés en vitesse, Draco et Harry portaient Ron jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondor.

Le moment où Draco passa la porte de la salle commune fut un peu tendu, car toutes les personnes présentes (à savoir quelques premières et secondes années, Denny Crivey et son frère Colin, trois cinquièmes années, deux sixièmes années, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus, ainsi que Lavande et Parvati) les fixaient d'un air choqué: cela devait être la première fois qu'un Serpentard franchissait l'entrée de la salle commune ennemie.

Puis un brouhaha se fit entendre, épais et grondant, tous s'interrogeant.

Seule Hermione réagit vivement alors qu'ils allaient asseoir Ron sur un canapé de libre.

"Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? S'écria-t-elle. En agitant un de ses gros livres pour faire du vent à son petit ami.

-Euh… Répondit Harry de façon très éloquente. Eh bien… Draco et moi étions dans les vestiaires, et euh…

-Quand nous sommes sortis de _notre_ douche, la belette nous regardait, et puis il est tombé dans les pommes. Il avait l'air d'avoir un peu chaud, coupa Draco en allant droit au but, avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous…Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Hermione d'un air ravi. Je commençais à désespérer, et Pansy aussi ! Ajouta-t-elle en les serrant l'un après l'autre contre elle.

-Oui… Moi aussi", rit Harry en prenant la main de Draco sous les murmures éhontés de la salle.

Ils entendirent Lavande et Parvati sortirent en courant de la salle pour aller colporter le scoop de l'année: Harry et Malfoy sortaient ensemble !

"Alors, ça s'est fait quand ? Sourit Hermione, oubliant complètement Ron.

-Depuis… Commença Draco.

-Un peu plus d'une semaine on va dire, continua Harry.

-Je le savais ! Jubila Hermione. C'est vrai, tu rentrais un peu trop débraillé ces temps-ci…"

Ils pouffèrent, puis un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre, et ils dirigèrent leur regard droit sur Ron. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que celui-ci était réveillé.

"Alors c'était pas un rêve…" Gémit-il l'air catastrophé.

Puis il retomba dans les pommes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

C'était les vacances de la Toussaint, et tout Poudlard en profitait largement. Harry s'était acheté un ordinateur portable et en tapotait le clavier sur le lit de Draco. Le blond lisait un livre tranquillement à ses côtés.

La nouvelle de leur relation avait fait grand bruit et en avait indigné plus d'un, mais au bout d'une semaine, les ragots étaient finis et le sujet épuisé –mis à part quand quelqu'un les découvrait dans un coin de Poudlard en pleine action… Ils avaient acquis le nom des "Dieux de Poudlard", autant comme canons de beauté que comme les plus grandes bêtes de sexe, d'ailleurs.

Pour faire bref, Poudlard se la coulait douce.

"Tu fais quoi, en fait ? Demanda Draco en se concentrant brusquement sur l'action de son copain.

-Eh bien je me suis dit que puisqu'il y avait plein d'histoires sur nous, et qu'aucune n'était bonne, il fallait écrire la vraie version. Alors j'écris une fanfiction sur nous, et comment ça s'est _vraiment_ passé.

-C'est vrai ? Et tu vas l'appeler comment ? Interrogea Draco, vivement intéressé.

-"Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis" !"

**FIN**

**Et voilà !!! Voici la fin de cette histoire, je suis désolée elle a été très longue, mais je me suis bien appliquée, et je ne voulais pas la couper ! J'espère, pour les survivants, que ça vous a plu !**

**Une petite review pour dire au revoir aux idiots-pas-si-idiots-que-ça-finalement ?**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivis, et à bientôt peut-être !(pour de nouvelles aventures ^^ lol)**

**Anabanana94**

**_PS: Dernière chose: j'avais fait une première fin, que j'avais publiée. Dans ce chapitre, je proposais de la supprimer au profit de cette fin: Au vu des réponses que j'ai eu, j'ai supprimé la première fin. Si certain désirent tout de même la lire, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Je l'ai supprimée car je la trouvais mal écrite, enfin bon... Je préfère prévenir au cas où, pour que personne ne s'interroge s'il remarque qu'un chapitre a disparu ^^ Encore merci pour tout je vous aime =)_  
**


End file.
